TRIANGLE back ! Season 2
by HanamiTG
Summary: Setelah berhasil tampil dipanggung kembali, Konser akan diadakan ulang karena situasi yang mendadak ! Akhirnya Hiyorin harus memulai dari awal lagi karirnya sebagai Idol tapi, bagaimana hubungan Hiyorin dengan QUARTET NIGHT dan STARISH ? dan apa yang terjadi ketika Shirase Ichigo (komposer TRIANGLE) kembali ? New Hiyorin ! Long hairstyle. Warn : OOC, OC, Typo's, dll.
1. Mohon Dibaca Readers !

Nee~ Konnichiwa minna-san ! Sudah lama tidak update ? Mohon maaf sebesa-besarnya minna-san ! Author sibuk sama ujian dan Author ada mau jalan-jalan juga sama keluarga~ Oh tidak lupa selamat Tahun baru~

Minna-san, para pembaca yang baru membaca ini, mohon baca Season 1 nya dulu baru baca season 2 nya~

Kali ini Author juga tambahin Shirase Ichigo ! Komposer TRIANGLE yang dulu loh~ Para Readers jangan pada marah yah kalo author tambah OC lagi -w- Di cerita ini juga bakal ditambahin masalah keluarga Hiyorin yang akan menentukan nasib~

Arigato minna-san ! Sudah tetap mau baca pengumuman tidak jelas ini ! Sayonara ! sampai jumpa update berikutnya ! 


	2. Sakakibara Hiyorin

Seorang Idol perempuan termuda di Grup TRIANGLE. Lulusan Saotome Gakuen dan sekarang bekerja di Shining Agency. Sempat terjadinya pembubaran setelah kejadian yang melibatkan keluarga Hiyorin dan beberapa hal pribadinya. Akhirnya, Hiyorin menggunakan nama samarannya, Tsukiyama Sakakibara agar tidak ada yang mengenalnya.  
Setelah bubar 4 tahun, Hiyorin mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan dari Shining Agency sebagai Senior STARISH dan QN. Hiyorin pun menggunakan kesempatan tersebut agar bisa menyatukan kembali TRIANGLE dan kembali ke panggung dan tepatnya Triple S.  
STARISH dan QN yang tidak menyangka kalau senpai mereka adalah anggota TRIANGLE, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya, mereka memulai dari awal pertemanan mereka dengan senpai mereka yang baru, Sakakibara Hiyorin.  
Apa Hiyorin masih sama seperti yang mereka kenal ?  



	3. Permulaan

HIYORIN P.O.V

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu semenjak pembukaan Artis Triple S. Benar-benar awal terjadinya masalah yang benar-benar membebani kami.

Hari ini juga adalah hari spesial kami, begitupun dengan STARISH, QN, dan HEAVENS.

"Hiyorin !" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Aku melihat ke asal suara dan kulihat Momoka dan Aika berlari ke arahku.

"Apa ?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Aika langsung merangkulku. "Oh ayolah~ jangan memasang muka masam itu di depan wajah fansmu~ nanti kita kehilangan fans dan reputasi kita hancur."

Aku hanya menghela nafas.

Momoka cekikikan. "Sudah lama kita tidak pernah seperti ini ya ? Kita semua sudah berubah semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu."

"Seandainya masih ada Ichigo-kun, Kita benar-benar utuh seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Aika yang mendapatkan wajah murungku.

"Jangan kawathir Yorin. Aku yakin, Ichigo pasti kembali. Pasti." Hibur Momoka.

Aku menatap mereka berdua lalu mengangguk. "Kalian benar, dan sebaiknya kita bergegas ke tempat tujuan kita."

Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku masih tak menyangka HEAVENS ikut serta dan parahnya anggotanya 7 orang." Ucap Aika yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dariku.

"Eh ? ada apa Yorin ?" Tanya Momoka.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka saat kalian menyebutnya…" Jawabku lirih.

* * *

Kami semua selesai tampil dan menunggu pengumuman. Dimana setelah tampilnya HEAVENS secara mendadak (yang cukup membuat shok).

" _Siapa yang berhak menjadi Artis Pembuka Triple S !?_ "

Kami semua terdiam di tempat. Ruangan digelapkan. Ada seorang pria berjalan di depan kami dengan membawa selembar kertas yang mungkin berisi nama pemenangnya. Lampus sorot diarahkan ke pria tersebut. Dia pun mulai berbicara di depan para penonton. Terlihat wajahnya terkejut sedikit.

'Kumohon Kami-sama… jangan membuatku kerepotan…'

"Pertama, kita punya pengumuman. HEAVENS, yang menampilkan HEAVENS GATE, tidak dinilai oleh juri, karena tidak masuk secara resmi."

DEG…

Aku jelas-jelas terkejut. STARISH dan QN juga terkejut. Seluruh fans juga banyak yang protes.

'Kami-sama… kumohon jangan sampai ada pertandingan ulang…'

"Diam, tolong diam."

"Ini tidak adil untuk HEAVENS !" Seru salah seorang fans.

Pria pembawa pengumuman tersebut hanya terdiam lalu berteriak. "Saya akan mengumumkan pemenangnya !"

Seluruh fans langsung terdiam lalu pria tersebut melanjutkan.

"Artis pembuka triple s adalah…"

 **suara drum :v**

"QUARTET NIGHT !"

Seluruh fans bersorak sorai. Raut wajah STARISH berubah, QN datar seperti wajah tidak puas akan kemenangannya. Aika menggenggam tanganku , begitupun dengan Momoka. Mereka berusaha untuk menghiburku. Sementara HEAVENS ? wajah dengan senyum puas.

'Apa maksud mereka !? tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang terjadi !'

Reiji dan lainnya langsung maju dan mengambil mic tersebut.

"Minna-san, tolong dengarkan. QUARTET NIGHT akan menolak menjadi Artis Pembuka Triple S."

Dan sekali lagi, fans protes, STARISH terkejut, HEAVENS seperti sangat puas.

"Apa ? tapi…"

Isurugi Gen yang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dipotong oleh Ranmaru.

"Kau dengarkan ? sorakan para penonton." Ucap Ranmaru.

"Sangat jelas sekali, QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, HEAVENS, dan TRIANGLE imbang." Tambah Ai.

Wajah Isurugi Gen menjadi terkejut sekaligus pucat.

"Akan menjadi kacau jika kita menjadi artis pembuka dengan situasi seperti ini." Ucap Camus.

Pria yang sebelumnya datang kembali tapi sayangnya Reiji mendahuluinya. "Biarkan QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, HEAVENS, dan TRIANGLE bertanding ulang…"

Ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap menjadi terang kembali.

"Lagi ?" Tanya Otoya tidak percaya.

"Bertanding ?" Tambah Syo.

Eiichi hanya mendongkak dengan bangganya. "Bagus. Bagus sekali."

Eiji menatap kakaknya yang sombong itu. "Ini menjadi seperti Nii-san katakan."

Kira hanya mengatakan 'Ya' dengan datarnya.

Nagi cekikikan. "Mereka tidak bisa mengabaikan kita, yang telah menampilkan penampilan bagus kita."

"Tunggu kami, para malaikat." Ucap Van.

"Kita akan memukul mereka." Ucap Yamato yang sepertinya sudah siap menghajar.

'Kau kira ini ring gulat !?'

"Bintang, tunjukkan kami jalan." Ucap Shion sambil memejamkan matanya.

Seluruh fans bersorak sorai dengan kuat. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Cobaan apa lagi yang harus kuhadapi…" Ucapku yang membuat Momoka dan Aika sweatdropped.

"Aku Isurugi, kepala panitia di sini. Panitia akan memeriksa hal ini dan mengumumkan rinciannya di kemudian hari." Ucap Isurugi Gen.

Seluruh fans yang setuju akan hal tersebut, kembali bersorak sorai.

"Well… roda takdir baru saja berputar…"

* * *

"Haa~ sudah waktunya nee~" Ucap Aika dengan nada khas kucingnya yang sudah lama tidak kudengar.

"Ya, mau apa lagi ? waktunya kembali bekerja." Ucap Momoka yang membuat wajah Aika menjadi cemberut.

"Oh ayolah kalian berdua, sebaiknya kita bergegas."

Kami langsung berangkat menggunakan mobil limosin yang sudah siap ditempat.

* * *

Hari pun sudah gelap. TRIANGLE, STARISH, QN, dan HEAVENS berdiri di posisi masing-masing.

HEAVENS tampil dengan pakaian serba biru, QUARTET NIGHT dengan serba hitam, STARISH dengan pakaian serba putih, dan TRIANGLE dengan pakaian berwarna biru pastel yang hampir mendekati warna putih.

Semua berdiri dengan tenang. Ada yang tersenyum dan ada yang wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

"Kita umumkan hasilnya." Ucap Seorang pria. "Setelah berdiskusi dengan para juri, kita memutuskan untuk mengadakan konser dengan QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, HEAVENS, dan TRIANGLE untuk menentukan artis pembuka Triple S. Konser Penentuan. Konser akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 24 Desember di Area Nasional. Setiap grup akan menampilkan sebuah lagu. Semua lagu harus lagu baru. Keempat lagu akan dibuat oleh perwakilan dari Shining Nanami Haruka dan Shirase Ichigo sebagai asisten." Jelas Pria tersebut.

"Eh ? apa dia menyebut nama Ichigo ?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

Air mataku hampir keluar, mataku memanas tiba-tiba, Aku berusaha menahan tangisanku.

"Yorin, wajahmu ! Nanti kita bicarakan ini !" Bisik Aika yang berusaha agar tidak teriak.

Semuanya langsung menatap Haruka.

"Aku yang akan membuat keempat lagu tersebut ?" Tanya Haruka tidak percaya.

"Bukan 'aku', tapi 'kita' yang akan membuat keempat lagu tersebut." Jawab seseorang yang muncul disebelah Haruka.

'I, Ichigo !?'

Ichigo duduk tepat disebelah Haruka sambil menatap kami.

Tiba-tiba Raging dan Saotome tertawa terbahak-bahak (aku berani bersumpah kalau aku mulai merinding mendengarnya). Lalu muncul di belakang Haruka dan Ichigo sambil berkata. "Surprise…"

Tiba-tiba kursi Haruka dan Ichigo naik ke atas. Diatas sana, aku bisa melihat Ichigo dan Haruka yang duduk manis sementara Saotome dan Raging naik sepeda roda 3.

Saotome mulai mengayuh sepedanya. "Miss Nanami and Mr. Shirase…"

Begitupun dengan Raging. "Kalian berdua adalah komposer terbaik semenjak TRIANGLE lahir…"

Aku merasa tersinggung setelah Raging menyebut kata 'TRIANGLE'.

"Kita berharap pada kalian…"

"Aku serahkan kepada kalian !"

Raging dan Saotome bersepeda mengelilingi Haruka dan Ichigo. Haruka tampak kebingungan sementara Ichigo tersenyum seperti biasanya.

NORMAL P.O.V

Raging dan Saotome langsung menghilang dengan tornado(?) yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Semuanya akan menjadi lagu Nanami dan Shirase-san ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Aku sangat menantikannya." Ucap Ai.

"Ini menjadi sangat baik." Ucap Eiichi dengan tawa khasnya di awal kalimat.

"Aku harap takkan merepotkan seperti sebelumnya." Ucap Hiyorin sambil menatap kebawah.

Aika dan Momoka hanya sweatdropped.

"Berarti, sudah diputuskan kita akan tampil di konser lagi. STARISH, HEAVENS, dan TRIANGLE, aku sangat menantikannya." Ucap Reiji sambil menantap ketiga grup tersebut secara bergantian. "Mohon bantuannya~" Tambah Reiji dengan pose andalannya.

"Kita juga, Rei-chan." Ucap Otoya.

"Kita belum bisa dekat dengan penampilan kalian saat konser pembuka." Ucap Ren sambil melanjutkan perkataan Otoya yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Kita menerima itu." Ucap Masato.

"Tapi, kita bekerja sangat keras." Tambah Syo.

"Itu benar, kita akan terus bekerja dengan keras." Ucap Natsuki sambil mengangguk dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Dan menjadi yang pertama di konser." Ucap Cecil dengan percaya diri.

"Apa ? jangan bercanda." Ucap Ranmaru.

"Ya, ya. Percaya diri yang menakjubkan." Ucap Camus sambil menatap dingin STARISH.

"Apa kau lupa kita juga sudah berkembang ?" Tanya Ai.

Ketiga kalimat itu sangat menyinggung STARISH.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa 'kan ? kita akan bertarung dengan adil." Ucap Reiji yang mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, tolong kerja samanya." Ucap Tokiya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa dari Eiichi. "Bukankah sangat indah pertemanan antara senior dan juniornya ? bagus sekali."

"Maaf saja ya, tapi kita yang akan menang." Ucap Van.

"Kita akan membuat kalian menyesal dengan kesempatan kita ikut konser pembuka." Ucap Nagi dengan sombongnya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Ranmaru sambil menatap tajam mereka.

"Kau ingin berkelahi ?" Tanya Yamato kembali dengan tatapan tidak mau kalah dengan Ranmaru.

"Ya baiklah. Berkelahi dengan musik kalian." Ucap Reiji yang berusaha melerai mereka berdua. "Mengerti ?" Tambah Reiji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mendokusei…" Ucap Hiyorin.

"Lagi pula, walaupun kami wanita, kami juga tidak ingin kalah dari kalian." Ucap Momoka sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Pfft… wanita tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras, kalian hanya perlu menonton kami saja." Ucap Eiichi yang mendapatkan tatapan yang penuh dengan hawa membunuh dari Hiyorin.

"Oi ! jangan seenaknya saja ! Akan kami buktikan kalau kami juga bisa !" Seru Aika sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

Seluruhnya bersemangat dan tidak ada yang mau kalah.

'Kami-sama, apa roda takdir baru saja diputar kembali ?' Tanya Hiyorin sambil menatap langit.

Yap, roda takdir baru saja berputar…

* * *

Gomen, Hoshiko baru saja edit ceritanya


	4. Ichigo, mantan komposer TRIANGLE

NORMAL P.O.V

"Mohon bantuannya, Shirase-san." Ucap Haruka kepada Ichigo.

"Hai'~ dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan nama belakangku. Cukup Ichigo." Ucap Ichigo sambil memancarkan senyumannya.

Haruka mengangguk. "Hai', Ichigo-san."

"Itu lebih baik." Ucap Ichigo.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Haruka.

Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan lalu Haruka pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri.

Ichigo masih tersenyum sampai punggung Haruka menghilang di ujung jalan. Setelah itu, raut wajah Ichigo berubah.

'Sampai mana aku tadi ?'

Ichigo pun langsung berjalan tanpa arah seperti tersesat.

"Ooof." Ucap Seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menabrak Ichigo.

Orang tersebut itu memiliki tubuh yang pendek dengan rambut pirang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Syo.

"Ah, kau asisten komposer 'kan ? Shirase Ichigo." Tebak teman Syo yang berhasil menyusul Syo, yaitu Otoya.

"Kau benar." Ucap Ichigo yang langsung memancarkan senyumannya.

Seluruh anggota STARISH pun muncul.

"Ah, Shirase-san, mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya." Ucap Tokiya.

"Cukup panggil Ichigo, dan kalian pasti STARISH. Mohon bantuannya juga."

"Kami belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau baru ?" Tanya Masato.

Sebelum Ichigo menjawab, HEAVENS tiba-tiba datang yang mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari STARISH.

"Ah, tuan Shirase Ichigo, mohon bantuannya." Ucap Eiichi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kumohon, panggil dengan Ichigo saja." Ucap Ichigo yang mulai kewalahan.

"Jadi, kau ini baru atau apa ? aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Tanya Nagi.

"Aku ini Komposer TRI-"

Sebelum Ichigo menjawab, Sudah ada buku mendarat dengan depat dikepalanya.

"Haha, HEADSHOT ! Kau benar-benar hebat, Yorin !" Seru seorang perempuan dengan senangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Aika.

Anggota TRIANGLE dan QN pun datang bersamaan.

"Ichigo-kun itu komposer kami dulu." Ucap Momoka.

"Siapa yang tadi melemparnya ?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Aku." Jawab Hiyorin yang mendapatkan tatapan terkejut dari STARISH dan HEAVENS.

"Ara~ Hiyocchi sangat kejam~" Ucap Ichigo dengan gaya sok imut yang biasanya berhasil menjinakkan Hiyorin.

Hiyorin menarik kerah baju Ichigo yang membuat yang lainnya tambah terkejut.

"Yorin, sudah cukup !" Pinta Momoka.

Hiyorin menatap tajam Momoka. "Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada kita dulu !?"

"Waaa ! Hiyocchi, aku benar-benar minta maaf…" Ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo melepas tangan Hiyorin dari kerah bajunya lalu memeluknya. Para lelaki yang lainnya menatapnya dengan shok.

"Lagipula Hiyocchi juga sudah kembali ke panggung kok. Jadi, aku tidak perlu kawathir dengan Hiyocchi lagi." Ucap Ichigo sambil membelai rambut Hiyorin.

Hiyorin langsung lepas dari pelukan Ichigo dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Ja, jangan memelukku seperti itu ! Ichigo payah !" Seru Hiyorin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan keramaian.

Semua yang melihat adengan sebelumnya terkejut.

'Wajahnya memerah saat dipeluk orang ini…'

"Yorin tunggu !" Seru Aika yang langsung mengejar temannya.

Ichigo menatap Momoka dengan bingung. "Kau tidak ikut ?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh kepada mereka, Ichigo-kun." Ucap Momoka lalu menyusul kedua temannya.

Hening. Syo mendekati Ichigo.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hiyorin ?" Tanya Syo.

"Jika menurut dataku, Shirase Ichigo adalah seorang mantan komposer TRIANGLE dan komposer Shirase Ryuzo, kakak Ichigo sendiri. Setelah TRIANGLE bubar, Ichigo fokus membuat lagu untuk Ryuzo di kota lain." Jelas Ai.

Ichigo tepuk tangan dengan pelan sambil tersenyum yang membuat sekitarnya bingung. "Benar, dan sekarang aku kembali bekerja sebagai komposer TRIANGLE, dan sebagai asisten Haruka-san."

Ichigo pun berjalan menjauh bermaksud untuk pulang ke asrama. "Aku juga pacarnya Hiyocchi~"

Setelah itu Ichigo pergi meninggalkan semua orang terdiam. Shok akan sesuatu yang baru saja masuk ke telinga mereka semua.

'HIYORIN PUNYA PACAR !?'

* * *

Huwaaaa, Akhirnya Author bisa up juga Sankyuu minna-san untuk tetap setia dengan FF ini ^^Y


	5. QUARTET NIGHT

HIYORIN P.O.V

"Hiyocchi~" Panggil Ichigo dari kejauhan.

Aku menatapnya tajam. "APA !?"

Ichigo langsung mundur beberapa langkah. "Uwaaa ! Hihocchi menakutkan~"

"Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak mau tahu." Ucapku dingin.

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hiyocchi mau kemana ?" Tanya Ichigo yang langsung menyusulku.

"Aku dan STARISH menjadi bintang tamu di acara Song Festa." Jawabku sambil mempercepat langkahku.

"Aku ikut ya~" Ucap Ichigo yang menggandeng tanganku.

Aku menarik tanganku tapi sayangnya, genggaman Ichigo sangat kuat.

"Terserah." Ucapku lirih.

* * *

"Song Festa bintang tamu malam ini adalah…" Ucap seorang pembawa acara pria memulai acaranya.

"Mereka yang dipilih untuk tampil dalam konser pembuka Triple S." Lanjut pembawa acara wanita.

"STARISH dan perwakilan dari TRIANGLE, Hiyorin-sama !" Seru pembawa acara pria tersebut.

Seluruh fans yang berada di studio bersorak atau semacamnya. Kami semua hanya melambai ke arah mereka.

"Dan malam ini, kami memiliki tamu istimewa." Ucap pembawa acara wanita dengan semangatnya.

"Berbicara tentang Artis Pembuka Triple S… HEAVENS !" Ucap pembawa acara pria tersebut yang membuat Aku dan STARISH terkejut.

"Tak ada yang beri tahu, HEAVENS juga ikut." Ucap Otoya.

"Mereka takkan memberi tahu kita secara langsung." Tambah Masato.

"Ingatkan aku untuk benar-benar akan membunuh Saotome setelah ini…" Ucapku berusaha menahan wajah idola yang fans harapkan dan membuat yang lainnya sweatdropped.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Hah ? apa-apaan ini ?" Tanya Nagi dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Kita tampil dengan STARISH dan Hiyorin ?" Tanya Eiichi.

"Kenapa mereka tidak memperkenalkan diri kita yang pertama, padahal kita lebih bagus ?" Tanya Nagi yang masih memasang raut wajah tidak sukanya.

Mereka semua pun berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Tiba-tiba studio menjadi gelap. Mereka semua terkejut.

"A, apa ini ?" Tanya pembawa acara pria.

Terdengar suara tawa yang membuat STARISH dan Hiyorin bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Syo.

Tiba-tiba, dengan ajaibnya, Raging Otori muncul dengan seluruh lampu sorot yang meneranginya.

"Raging Otori !?" Ucap Ren yang terkejut melihatnya.

"Senanglah, HEAVENS dan STARISH." Ucap Raging Otori sambil menatap kedua grup tersebut secara bergantian. "Aku di sini untuk mengumkan proyek revolusi yang akan mengejutkan dunia."

STARISH dan HEAVENS terkejut sementara Hiyorin lebih memilih memasang wajah datar karena tidak mengerti situasi.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ! HEAVENS dan STARISH akan bekerja sama, dalam proyek ini ! Proyek Duet !" Seru Raging Otori.

"Apa ?"

"Proyek duet ?"

"Sebuah proyek… duet…" Guman Tokiya dan Natsuki.

"Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Cecil.

Tiba-tiba Saotome muncul mendadak dari langit-langit studio.

"Izinkan aku jelaskan rinciannya." Ucap Saotome yang berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. "Anggota STARISH dan HEAVENS akan bernyanyi bersama. Satu per satu, inilah rencana impian !"

Sontak kedua grup tersebut terkejut. Hiyorin masih terdiam.

"Apa ?" Tanya Syo tidak percaya.

"Masing-masing dari STARISH dan HEAVENS akan bernyanyi bersama ?" Tanya Natsuki tidak percaya.

"Rencana apa-apaan itu ?" Tanya Yamato yang tidak senang.

"Aku tak percaya ini." Ucap Shion dengan datarnya.

"Sudah ditentukan… pasangannya !" Seru Raging Otori dan Saotome.

"Ittoki Otoya & Otori Eiichi, Sumeragi Kira & Hijirikawa Masato, Shinomiya Natsuki & Mikado Nagi, Otori Eiji & Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren & Kiryuin Van, Hyuga Yamato & Kurusu Syo, dan Aijima Cecil & Amakusa Shion."

"Kedua grup sangat istimewa dan tampak menawan." Ucap Saotome.

"Dan melalui kerjasama mereka, terlahir proyek yang luar biasa." Ucap Raging Otori yang tidak mau kalah.

"COMING SOON !" Ucap Keduanya yang mulai gila.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua menghilang.

HIYORIN P.O.V

"Lalu, merendahkan anggota TRIANGLE begitu ?" Tanyaku jengkel karena merasa paling direndahkan.

"Ahahaha, kurasa tidak begitu Hiyorin-sama." Ucap pembawa acara perempuan sambil memberikanku sebuah kertas yang tersisa dari Saotome dan Raging.

Aku membacanya lalu facepalm.

"Yap ! Itu benar, Sakakibara Hiyorin akan membuat lagu solo mereka !"

* * *

Setelah acara, Aku mengecek seluruh website yang sedang heboh.

'Saotome… aku akan membunuhmu jika ini semua sudah selesai…'

"Aku sangat terkejut." Ucap Otoya membuka topik pembicaraan di dalam lift. "Tak kusangka kita akan bernyanyi dengan HEAVENS."

"Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka mau cuma diriku sendiri yang datang…" Ucapku sambil menatap tajam layar ponselku. "Lagipula, ini semua untuk apa ?"

"Ini adalah rencana untuk mengambil perhatian dunia." Ucap Ren dengan santai.

"Mereka pasti berencana sepihak untuk mengasah bakat individual kita untuk persiapan konsernya." Jelas Tokiya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka." Ucap Syo.

"Ya. Bisakah kita bernyanyi dengan orang yang jarang berbicara dengan kita ?" Tanya Masato yang setuju dengan pendapat Syo.

"Pasti menyenangkan." Ucap Natsuki yang mungkin tetap positive thinking.

"Aku Setuju." Ucap Cecil. "Mau dengan siapapun kau bernyanyi, menyanyi tetap menyenangkan."

"Dengan siapapun kau bernyanyi ?" Tanya Otoya yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan kalimat Cecil. "Aku bernyani dengan Otori Eiichi !"

Langsung terbayang wajah Eiichi yang hobi mengatakan 'bagus'.

"Bisakah kita akrab dengan mereka ?" Tanya Otoya sambil sweatdropped.

"Otoya, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita bekerja sama, agar rencana ini sukses." Hibur Tokiya.

"Lagipula, Kurasa ini tidak akan seburuk yang kita kira. Jadi jangan membebaniku." Ucapku sambil menyimpan ponselku.

"Hai' !"

Sementara dilain sisi…

NORMAL P.O.V

"Heh, ini seperti yang ayah katakan." Ucap Eiichi. "Benar 'kan, Eiji ?"

"Nii-san…" Eiji hanya sweatdropped.

"Apanya proyek yang tidak terduga ? jangan membuatku tertawa." Ucap Eiichi dengan sombongnya. Eiji hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Tapi ini mungkin saja berguna." Ucap Kira dengan datarnya.

"Ya. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengetahui tentang mereka." Ucap Van yang setuju dengan pendapat Kira.

"Aku tak ingin tahu tentang mereka." Ucap Shion sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Shion benar, apa untungnya tahu tentang mereka ?" Tanya Yamato.

"Aku juga tidak peduli. Pada akhirnya, penampilan super kitalah yang akan memenangkan konser itu." Ucap Nagi sambil menyilang kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Lift pun terbuka dan hal yang mengejutkan adalah mereka semua sampai secara bersamaan.

HIYORIN P.O.V

Kami saling menatap lalu pergi.

"Hiyocchi~" Panggil Ichigo yang menarik perhatian STARISH.

"Ugh, aku menyuruhmu pulang !" Seruku jengkel.

"Eeeh ? Jadi kau lebih suka bersama laki-laki lain selama aku tidak ada ?" Tanya Ichigo yang sukses membuatku terdiam.

"Ichigo-san, apa yang kau katakan waktu itu betulan ?" Tanya Masato yang membuatku menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka… nee, Ichigo…"

Ichigo menelan ludah melihat wujud setanku keluar.

"Sesuatu~ hehehe…" Ucap Ichigo.

* * *

NORMAL

"Apanya yang proyek duet !?" Tanya Ranmaru sambil menendang meja didepannya.

"Jangan kawathirkan hal itu." Ucap Camus.

"Nani ?" Tanya Ranmaru yang masih jengkel.

"Itu takkan mempengaruhi keunggulan kita." Jawab Camus. "Apa kau tidak percaya diri ?" Tanya Camus yang sukses membuat Ranmaru marah.

"Hah ? Tentu saja tidak. Sialan !" Jawab Ranmaru tidak mau kalah.

Camus hanya duduk tenang ditempatnya. Reiji mulai melerai kedua temannya.

"Tunggu, kalian-"

"Sebelumnya, QUARTET NIGHT mempunyai ranting lebih tinggi daripada STARISH, HEAVENS dan TRIANGLE. Tapi, ketika orang-orang berkumpul, bukan kemampuan yang mereka nilai." Ucap Ai yang berusaha merubah suasana.

"Itu benar." Ucap Reiji. "Karena itulah kita harus tinggal bersama. Kekuatan STARISH, HEAVENS, dan TRIANGLE adalah membantu ikatan di para anggotanya. Kita juga harus membangun sebuat ikatan." Jelas Reiji yang (sok) bijak.

"Kalau begitu, jangan masuk ke wilayahku, mengerti ?" Ucap Camus.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu ?" Tanya Ranmaru.

Reiji hanya sweatdropped. "Tidak ada yang mendengarkan…"

"Tidak mungkin aku ke ruanganmu ! kau juga jauh-jauh dari wilayahku." Ucap Ranmaru jengkel.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku !?" Ucap Camus yang mulai jengkel juga.

"Bisa kalian berhenti bertengkar sesekali ?" Tanya Ai sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Apa !?" Tanya Ranmaru dan Camus.

"Mattaku… diamlah…" Ucap Ai.

"Ck, Mendokusei."

Ketiganya langsung kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Camus membuat tes seperti biasanya hingga…

"Ada yang hilang…" Ucapnya lirih. "Siapa yang mengambil gulaku !?"

Ranmaru memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh, aku pinjam sedikit saat memasak."

"Jangan memakai barangku tanpa izin." Ucap Camus.

"Mendokusei, jika tidak ingin digunakan oleh orang lain, kunci saja." Ucap Camus berjalan mencari sesuatu.

"Apa katamu !?" Tanya Camus yang tersindir akan kata-kata Ranmaru.

Tiba-tiba Ranmaru terkejut. "Dimana bananaku !?"

"Di sini." Ucap Camus sambil menunjukkan sesuatu ditangannya. "Rasanya kurang manis, jadi aku rendam dengan gula dan madu."

"Minta maaflah kepada bananaku ! banana adalah makanan yang enak dimakan apa adanya ! 'BA-NA-NA-IS-PERFECT !" Seru Ranmaru.

"Heh, jika kau peduli dengan itu, seharusnya kau pasang kunci untuk itu !" Seru Camus tidak mau kalah.

"Haaa !?"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Diamlah, dasar bangsawan gigi manis !"

"Berisik kau, kepala mengembang !"

"Apa kau bilang !?"

"Kau seperti anjing liar yang ingin menggigit semua orang !"

"Diamlah bangsawan kotor !"

"Mereka sangat berisik. Reiji, hentikan mereka." Ucap Ai.

"Dasar kepala dedallion !"

"Apa yang kau katakan gula busuk !?"

"Reiji ?" Panggil Ai yang mulai kebingungan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat temannya yang periang terdiam.

* * *

"Ugh, sudah kuduga… akhirnya kau terlibat lagi…" Ucap Hiyorin sambil menatap kasihan Haruka.

"Ta, tapi… Hiyorin-san kerjanya lebih banyak… Belum lagi lagu solo yang kau buat untuk mereka, latihanmu, dan lainnya." Ucap Haruka yang membuat wajah Hiyorin menunduk.

"Lagu solo itu bisa disingkirkan dari daftar pekerjaanku untuk sementara. Kau itu yang menyusahkan. Kau harus adil dengan seluruh lagu yang kau buat untuk konser nanti." Ucap Hiyorin yang membuat Haruka terdiam.

"Kami jadi terlihat merepotkan ya…" Ucap Syo.

"Haru-chan, Hiyo-chan, berjuanglah !" Ucap Natsuki.

"Pasti !" Seru Haruka.

"Jangan kawathir, Yorin mah… langsung selesai." Ucap Aika sambil merangkul Hiyorin.

"Lagipula, Ichigo-kun disini sebagai asistenmu, Haruka." Ucap Momoka.

Ichigo hanya memancarkan senyumannya.

"Nanami selalu menuangkan semuanya ke hal yang ia lakukan. Sementara, Hiyorin pekerja keras karena apapun yang ia lakukan, ia akan menyempurnakannya hingga sempurna total." Ucap Masato.

"Itulah yang membuat domba kecil dan Neko-chan kita menakjubkan." Ucap Ren.

"Kupikir itu perkataan yang sangat dalam." Ucap Haruka. "Dan… aku ingin menulis lagu untuk kalian semua. Ketika kupikir seseorang akan membuat lagu untuk kalian, aku sedikit cemburu."

"Nanami-san, kau sungguh luar biasa." Ucap Tokiya.

"Oh, baiklah Haruka. Aku akan meminta Saotome untuk memberikan tugasku kepadamu." Ucap Hiyorin yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Uwaaa ! Bukan begitu maksudku, Hiyorin-san." Ucap Haruka.

Yang lainnya hanya sweatdropped.

"Aku jadi sangat menantikan proyek duetnya !" Seru Otoya.

"Kami semua mendukung kalian berdua untuk lagunya." Ucap Cecil.

Hiyorin dan Haruka mengangguk.

'Hiyorin benar-benar berubah semenjak 4 tahun ini…' Guman Ichigo yang cemburu melihat perempuan kesayangannya telah berubah karena STARISH.

'Dan aku tidak suka jika mereka semua terlalu dekat dengannya…'

* * *

Seperti biasa, masih terjadi pertengkaran. Ai cuma bisa menghela nafas sementara Reiji terdiam.

"Lagipula ini semua salahmu." Ucap Camus sambil menatap Reiji yang terdiam.

"Benar, ini semua salah Reiji." Ucap Ranmaru.

"Benar juga, jika kau tidak menyarankan kami untuk tinggal bersama, ini semua takkan terjadi." Ucap Ai.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara apapun ?" Tanya Ranmaru mulai jengkel dengan tingkah laku Reiji.

"Katakanlah sesuatu…" Ucap Ai.

"Aku tak tahan lagi." Ucap Reiji tiba-tiba yang membuat ketiga temannya tersebut terkejut.

Reiji berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi. Ketiganya hanya langsung terdiam tanpa berkata apapun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Haruka dan Ichigo datang.

"Eh, Reiji/Kotobuki-senpai tidak ada ?" Tanya Haruka dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Sudah kubilang, dia pergi." Ucap Ai.

"Dia memutuskannya sendiri." Tambah Camus.

"Tak kusangka dia pergi, padahal dia yang menyarankan ini." Ucap Ranmaru.

"Aku juga tak mengira hal ini." Ucap Ai.

Hening…

"Sebaiknya kita mencari Reiji." Ucap Ichigo.

"Tidak ada gunanya." Ucap ketiga anggota QN tersebut.

"Ta, tapi…"

"Reiji akan kembali kok." Ucap Ai memotong perkataan Haruka. "Kita akan tunda dulu pertemuannya hari ini." Tambahnya.

Haruka dan Ichigo cuma mengangguk lalu pergi.

Setelah keduanya pergi, ketiga anggota QN ini pergi bekerja. Berusaha melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

Hiyorin P.O.V

Aku berjalan pulang dari tempat kerjaku.

Beeb Beeb…

Aku melihat mobil hijau berhenti. Kacanya terbuka memperlihatkan wajah Reiji.

"Butuh tumpangan ?" Tanya Reiji.

Aku mengangguk lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Mobil pun berjalan.

"Hey, darimana saja kau ?" Tanyaku membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu, Senpai-chan ?" Tanya Reiji.

"Baru-baru, aku mendapatkan kabar dari Haruka dan Ichigo kalau kau tidak ada di tempat saat pertemuan tadi." Jawabku sambil melirik ke arah Reiji yang fokus kepada jalanan di depan.

Reiji pun menjelaskan seluruhnya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti perasaannya.

"Aku dengar, Momo-chan dan Ai-chan juga sangat tidak akrab dulu." Ucap Reiji.

"Memang sih… tapi, mau bagaimana pun, kami ini rekan dan harus bersatu. Jadi, pada akhirnya kami jadi sahabat." Ucapku.

Reiji menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Aku melihat ke arah jalanan dan kami berdua berada di pinggir pantai.

"Reiji, kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?" Tanyaku.

Reiji menatap ke bawah. Raut wajahnya sedih dan tidak menunjukkan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Reiji, ada apa ?"

Tiba-tiba Reiji menarik lenganku lalu memelukku.

"Maaf… aku terbawa suasana dan akhirnya kita berada disini." Ucap Reiji.

Aku bingung. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan. Memeluknya kembali ? yang benar saja.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka akur dan punya ikatan… Aku iri dengan STARISH dan TRIANGLE. Kalian semua mempunyai ikatan, sementara kami…"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Reiji melemah. Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Reiji dengan erat.

"Rei…"

Reiji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku tidak percaya. "A, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu ikut sedih, Senpai-chan !"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Haha, sepertinya aku juga terbawa suasana."

Lama-kelamaan, tampak senyum di wajah Reiji yang membuatku lega.

"Itu lebih baik." Ucapku sambil menyentuh pipi Reiji berulang kali. 'Pipinya lembut juga…'

Aku bisa melihat wajah Reiji memerah. "Huwaaa, Senpai-chan ternyata lebih peduli daripada yang kukira."

Reiji memegang kedua tanganku lalu dia mencium kedua punggung tanganku. "Aku menyukai Senpai-chan. Senpai-chan itu galak dan punya tampang yang tidak bersahabat, tapi aku tahu Senpai-chan itu sangat baik nan lembut plus tampang Senpai-chan sebenarnya imut."

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Yang benar saja Reiji, kau tahu kalau kita tidak bisa pacaran."

Reiji hanya tersenyum girang seperti biasa. "Haha, Senpai-chan menolak perasaanku." Reiji lansung menepuk kepalaku layaknya anak-anak.

"Dan 1 lagi Reiji, berhenti memanggilku Senpai-chan. Aku bukan seniormu lagi." Ucapku dengan nada serius sambil menyingkirkan tangannya.

Reiji pun berpikir sebentar lalu menatapku. "Bagaimana kalau Hiyoko-chan ?" Tanya Reiji yang membuatku sweatdropped.

'Kau pikir aku anak ayam ?'

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lalu Reiji memancarkan senyumannya lagi.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, Hiyoko-chan ?" Tanya Reiji.

Aku mengangguk. "Silahkan."

Reiji menarik nafas lalu ia hembuskan. "Apa kau pacaran dengan Ichigo ?" Tanya Reiji yang membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pftt… kau pasti bercanda ! Aku dan dia sekedar kakak adik dan tidak lebih. Dulu aku memang menyukainya tapi sekarang tidak." Jawabku yang membuat Reiji menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa melakukan ini." Ucap Reiji yang langsung menciumku mendadak.

Aku langsung mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga, dia langsung melepaskan bibirnya dariku.

"Bawa aku pulang, sekarang." Ucapku dingin. Aku menutupi wajahku yang memanas dengan sendirinya.

"Haha, Hiyoko-chan kembali ke mode gerutunya lagi~"

"Reiji, aku ingin pulang !"

"Hai'~ hai'~"

* * *

Aku langsung membuka pintu ruangan Ryuya yang membuat aku mendapat omelannya.

"Hiyorin, berapa kali harus kukatakan soal mengetuk pintu ?" Tanya Ryuya sambil facepalm.

"Sumimasen, kebiasaan lamaku kembali." Jawabku sambil membungkuk.

Aku langsung tersadar kalau ada Ranmaru, Ai, dan Camus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? Apa ini soal Reiji ?" Tanyaku yang membuat ketiganya terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tau ?" Tanya ketiga secara bersamaan.

"Aku baru saja bersamanya tadi. Dia menceritakan semuanya." Jawabku.

"Aku baru saja menghukum mereka." Ucap Ryuya.

Aku hanya mengatakan 'oh'.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Ai.

Aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku lalu memberikannya kepada Ryuya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Ryuya-san." Ucapku lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan aku sedang duduk di pinggir danau mencoba membuat musik untuk QN. Hanya sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya seseorang.

Dari suara beratnya, aku sudah tau kalau itu Ranmaru. Aku langsung berdiri dan menyembunyikan kertasku.

"Hanya melihat danau." Jawabku.

Ranmaru yang menyadari tingkah laku anehku langsung merebut kertasku.

"O, oy ! kembalikan !" Seruku sambil berusaha mengambil kembali kumpulan kertas tersebut.

"Lagu untuk siapa ?" Tanya Ranmaru sambil menatapku tajam yang sukses membuatku mematung.

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa kok." Jawabku sok santai.

"Uso…"

Dia menarikku ke pelukannya. Aku sangat terkejut.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya…" Ucap Ranmaru lirih.

Aku mulai kebingungan. Entah apa yang terjadi kepada Reiji dan Ranmaru. "Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Ini lagu untuk Ichigo 'kan ?" Tebak Ranmaru.

Aku menggeleng lalu menatapnya. "Ini lagu untuk kalian. Aku hanya membuatnya untuk bersenang-senang. Siapa tahu… suatu saat bisa kalian nyanyikan."

Ranmaru menatapku tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti lebih memilih membuat lagu untuk Ichigo, pacarmu."

Sesaat mendengar ucapan Ranmaru, aku tertawa lagi. "Kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo ? Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengannya."

Ranmaru shok lalu facepalm. "Aku tak percaya kalau aku sudah jatuh ke jebakannya."

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau sangat percaya dengan perkataannya ?" Tanyaku.

Ranmaru menatapku lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Karena aku menyukaimu. Kau itu sangat aneh namun unik. Kau membuatku tertarik padamu."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa kecil. "Haha, dan kau sudah tahu kalau pacaran itu adahal hal terlarang."

Ranmaru hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar dan sepertinya aku sudah ditolak."

"Lupakan tentang cinta, Reiji ingin menemui kalian di pantai tempat kalian memulai semuanya." Ucapku sambil mendorong pelan Ranmaru.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Ranmaru.

"Reiji ingin menyampaikan sesuatu jadi dia menyuruhku." Jawabku yang membuat Ranmaru mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan danau setelah merapikan beberapa barangku.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Aku menemui Ai.

"Ai !" Panggilku dari kejauhan.

"Eh, Hiyorin ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Ai yang kebingungan melihatku berkeliaran sendiri.

"Heh, ini asrama Ai, tentu saja aku bisa dimana saja disini." Jawabku.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan malam begini ?" Tanya Ai lagi.

Aku teringat sesuatu dan berencana mengerjai Ai.

'Aku ingin mencobanya~ siapa tahu Ichigo memberitahunya juga~'

"Oh, aku baru saja berbicara bersama Ichigo-kun soal sesuatu." Jawabku yang sukses membuat Ai murung.

"Lantas saja kau tidak ada tadi di kamarmu." Ucap Ai sambil memalingkan pemandangannya. "Ternyata kau sedang bersama pacarmu…" Ucap Ai lirih.

Setelah Ai mengucapkan kata pacar, aku tertawa.

"Pfft… hahahahahaha ! kau percaya dengan itu."

Ai langsung menatapku tidak percaya.

"Aku bohong soal Ichigo, aku baru saja dari beranda menulis lagu. Lagipula, darimana kau dapat berita aku pacaran dengan Ichigo ?" Tanyaku berusaha untuk menghentikan sakit perutku.

Sudah berapa kali aku tertawa hari ini ?

"Ichigo yang mengatakannya." Ucap Ai dengan polosnya.

"Astaga, dan kau dengan mudahnya percaya dengan itu tanpa mencoba bertanya kepadaku." Ucapku sambil menepuk kepala Ai.

Ai langsung menahan tanganku di atas kepalanya.

"Ada apa Ai ?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Teruslah menepuk kepalaku. Aku merasa nyaman jika kau melakukannya." Jawabnya dengan pipi yang merona.

'Wajahnya sangat imut…'

"Aku merasakan sistemku memanas, Hiyorin." Ucapnya.

Aku tersadar kalau Ai adalah robot.

"Jika jantungku berdetak dengan kencang saat bersamamu, terkadang aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama, aku ingin menyanyi bersamamu, aku ingin merasa kehangatan bersamamu… apa artinya ?" Tanya Ai.

Aku tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, dan aku tak menyangka kalau robot sepertimu bisa merasakan jatuh cinta loh."

Ai langsung mengambil tanganku yang berasa diatas kepalanya lalu mencium punggung tanganku.

"Ai, peraturannya kita tidak boleh jatuh cinta dan kau tahu akan hal itu." Ucapku untuk tidak menghancurkan hati mungil Ai.

Ai menatapku lalu mengangguk. "Kau benar, dan sebaiknya aku harus pulang."

Aku langsung teringat pesan Reiji. "Ai, Reiji menunggu di pantai di mana kalian memulai semuanya."

"Benarkah ? Aku akan kesana." Ucap Ai yang langsung berjalan menjauh. "Dan Hiyorin ?"

"Ya ?"

"Arigato… untuk semuanya…"

"Iya-iya, sebaiknya kau cepat. Kasihan Reiji menunggu."

Ai langsung pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku dan menemukan Camus di depan kamarku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanyaku yang sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Tsk, dasar rakyat jelata tidak tahu sopan santun." Ucapnya yang menusuk hati sekali.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Aku bosan mendengarmu mengucapkan kata itu." Ucapku yang membuka pintu kamarku lalu masuk. "Oh, apa kau butuh sesuatu ?"

"Aku daritadi menunggu dan kau baru bertanya sekarang !?" Ucap Camus malah marah-marah.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur saja kalau begitu." Ucapku yang menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Camus malah mendobrak pintu yang membuat pintu tersebut menabrak keningku. Aku langsung menjatuhkan seluruh kertas yang kupeluk daritadi.

"Ow…" Aku meringgis kesakitan.

Aku menunduk agar wajahku tidak terlihat oleh Camus. Camus tidak mungkin minta maaf, kita semua tahu bagaimana sifat Camus.

'Dasar bangsawan sialan !'

Tiba-tiba Camus menarik daguku untuk membuatku face to face dengannya. Aku melihat wajah Camus yang terlihat sedih seperti merasa bersalah. Aku terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti ini.

"Sakit ?" Tanya Camus yang membuatku sweatdropped.

'Sudah tahu sakit !'

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih mengelus keningku yang kesakitan. Dan… hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Camus mencium keningku dengan lembut sambil mengatakan. "Maafkan aku…"

Setelah itu Camus menatapku lalu mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tak menyangka akan mengatakan ini kepadamu tapi, sepertinya akan percuma juga." Ucapnya yang membuatku bingung.

'Apa ini semacam kode-kode ?'

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakakibara, Sakakibara Hiyorin. Kau salah satu gadis rakyat jelata yang sebenarnya seorang bangsawan terhormat yang pernah aku sukai." Ucap Camus memelukku sebentar lalu melepaskannya. "Tapi…"

"Aku beritahu, Ichigo bukan pacarku." Ucapku memotong perkataan Camus.

Langsung saja Camus menatapku dengan shok lalu facepalm. "Aku tidak menduga hal ini…" Ucap Camus yang masih facepalm. "Jadi sekarang, apa jawabanmu ?"

Aku tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi Camus. "Kau tahu kalau cinta itu dilarang."

"Tsk, kau benar." Ucap Camus yang terlihat ngambek.

"Kau cemburu 'kan kalau aku pacaran dengan Ichigo." Ucapku yang membuat Camus memberiku tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Camus.

"Bercanda kok dan, Reiji menyuruhku untuk memberi tahu kalau dia menunggu di pantai tempat kalian memulai semuanya." Ucapku sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki Camus menghilang, aku langsung duduk termenung.

"Ichigo… kenapa kau memberi tahu mereka…"

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, QN melakukan tur nasional. Aku senang QN sekarang akur dan sudah ada perkembangan lagu.

Aku mendapatkan tugas dari Saotome-san kalau proyek duet pertama adalah.

"Otori Eiji & Ichinose Tokiya."

* * *

Akhirnya, Author up lagi ! Sankyuu minna untuk dukungan dan doanya (alay)


	6. Masalah

Konnichiwa minna-san !

Author akhir-akhir ini mulai agak sibuk krn ada banyak rencana jadi agak jarang UP ._. Dan Author juga sering dengar kalau Fanfiction mulai agak susah dibuka karena masalah internet positif. bagi yang kesusahan, bukan di web lain aja ^^ jadi nggak perlu lagi kesusahan baca FF gaje ini. Misal Wattpad dan Quotev. Nama akunnya HanamiTG semua kok.

Author akan UP di seluruh akun


	7. Tokiya & Eiji

HIYORIN P.O.V

Aku mencari baju yang cocok denganku. Biasanya mungkin aku langsung menggunakan hoodieku tapi kali ini…

'Kenapa aku sibuk memilih baju ?'

Aku meringkuk seperti orang bodoh serambi memeluk salah satu jaket jeans yang entah darimana aku dapatkan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hiyorin-san, ini Haruka." Ucap seseorang dari seberang pintu.

Aku mendiaminya lalu aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Permisi Hiyorin-san… kita akan berangkat." Ucap Haruka sopan.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat situasiku sekarang ?"

Haruka hanya cekikikan kecil lalu merapikan seluruh baju yang berserakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan hoodie ?" Tanya Haruka.

Aku menghela nafas sambil melirik ke arah lemariku. "Aku sudah bukan yang dulu lagi Haruka… Aku cuma ingin mengubah style karena aku juga bukan lagi Tsukiyama…"

Haruka malah cekikikan yang membuatku jengkel.

"Apa !?"

"Hiyorin-san mungkin bukan lagi Tsukiyama yang kami semua kenal tapi, Hiyorin-san tetap mempunyai kebaikan hati yang sama." Jelas Haruka yang membuatku bingung.

"Maksudnya ?"

"Hiyorin-san, tidak peduli stylemu bagaimana, kau tetaplah sama." Jawab Haruka sambil menyerahkan hoodie + T-shirt + celana.

"Tapi, pasti keadaan akan sangat canggung." Ucapku.

Haruka memancarkan senyumannya. "Hiyorin-san, kau tidak ingat perkataan mereka yang menyemangati kita ?" Tanya Haruka.

Kata-kata STARISH langsung melintas di kepalaku. Aku langsung mengangguk.

"Mereka tidak peduli kalau kau Tsukiyama atau Hiyorin, mereka tetap menyukaimu apa adanya." Ucap Haruka yang malah membuat wajahku memanas.

"Hush, jangan mengatakannya lagi." Ucapku yang langsung memakai pakaianku.

* * *

"Akhirnya, dimulai ya Proyek Duet." Ucap Haruka.

"Ya." Ucap Tokiya.

Kami bertiga berjalan menuju suatu ruangan untuk membahas tentang lagu proyek duet yang baru saja dimulai.

Proyek pertama adalah Tokiya dan Eiji. Aku juga bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui seluruh sifat anggota HEAVENS.

"Aku penasaran dengan pasanganmu, seperti apa sifat Otori Eiji-san ?" Tanya Haruka. "Kudengar ia adalah adiknya Otori Eiichi-san." Tambahnya.

"Tidak peduli sifatnya, selama itu proyek duet pertama, aku harus fokus ke pekerjaan ini." Ucap Tokiya.

Aku menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Tokiya. "Menurutku, saat perkenalan di panggung sebelumnya, Eiji berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya."

Mereka berdua menatapku sebentar lalu kembali berjalan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, kami mendengar nyanyian seseorang. Tokiya langsung membuka kedua pintu ruangan tersebut dan melihat Eiji yang sedang bernyanyi.

Sekilas aku seperti melihat sayap layaknya seorang malaikat

'Benar-benar berbeda jauh dari kakaknya…'

Kami pun memasuki ruangannya dan Eiji masih sibuk bernyanyi.

"Kalimat itu…"

Lama-kelamaan, Tokiya ikut bernyanyi bersama Eiji.

Aku bisa melihat sayap seperti layaknya malaikat. Betul-betul seperti malaikat. Aku tertegun mendengar mereka berdua bernyanyi.

Setelah mereka berdua bernyanyi, Haruka tepuk tangan. "Kalian berdua sangat luar biasa."

Aku hanya terdiam.

'Suara mereka bagaikan malaikat…'

"Terima kasih." Ucap Eiji sopan.

Tokiya menatap Eiji dengan muka ramah. "Lagu itu sangat indah ya ?"

"Ya, saat aku dengar di London, aku langsung jatuh cinta seketika." Jawab Eiji sambil memancarkan senyumnya yang lembut.

Tokiya langsung terkejut saat mendengar Eiji mengatakan 'London'. "Apa ? kau lihatnya di London ?"

"Kakakku selalu membawaku ke berbagai tempat." Jawab Eiji dengan polosnya.

"Oh begitu ? Aku hanya melihatnya beberapa kali di DVD." Ucap Tokiya. "Tapi, aku ingin sesekali melihat penampilan orangnya."

"Kalau tidak salah, bagian itu…"

Sesaat, Tokiya menari. "Mereka menggunakan langkah seperti ini 'kan ?"

"Ya, itu benar." Ucap Eiji dengan semangat.

Langsung keduanya menari sambil membahas tentang lagu yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui.

Aku dan Haruka hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

'Aku tak menyangka mereka mempunyai kesamaan… Toh, sepertinya Eiji orang baik…'

Mereka berdua mengakhiri menari mereka secara bersamaan.

"Senang merari bersamamu, Ichinose-san." Ucap Eiji. "Kupikir, kita akan bersenang bersama-sama di proyek ini." Tambahnya sambil memancarkan senyumannya.

Tokiya hanya terdiam.

Seketika, Eiji seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Eiji langsung mengulurkan tangan kanannya layaknya ingin menjabat tangan Tokiya.`

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Aku Otori Eiji." Ucap Eiji lembut.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Haruka.

Aku hanya bertompang dagu.

"Kita harus bisa cocok di konsepnya, dan aku menikmati pembicaraan ini." Ucap Eiji.

Tokiya mengangguk. "Aku juga."

"Aku akan memberikan demo untuk ide kalian." Ucap Haruka dengan semangat sambil menatap keduanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Permisi, aku senang menyanyikan lagu itu bersamamu hari ini." Ucap Eiji tiba-tiba. "Aku sangat mencintai lagu itu. Walau aku hanya mendengar sekali saat penampilannya di panggung." Tambah Eiji.

'Wajahnya merona sedikit…' batinku.

"Apa ? hanya sekali ?" Tanya Tokiya dengan raut wajah tidak percayanya.

"Ya, tapi setelah menyanyikannya bersama, aku mengerti kenapa ayah selalu bilang kau yang paling pintar di STARISH." Jawab Eiji.

Aku memandang Tokiya.

"Aku tidak sepintar itu." Ucap Tokiya lirih.

Eiji langsung bangkit dari kursinya lalu memberikan secarik kertas kepada Tokiya. "Ano, ini nomor ponselku. Jika bisa, kau mau datang ke tempat latihan kami ?"

"Tapi kalau ke studiomu…"

"Apa ada masalah ? kami sedang ada kunjungan koreografer asing sekarang, jadi kupikir ini akan membantu proyek duet ini." Jelas Eiji sambil memancarkan senyuman lembutnya lagi.

Tokiya pun langsung menerima secarik kertas tersebut. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Aku menatap Tokiya dengan bingung. 'Ada apa denganmu Tokiya ?'

* * *

"Nee~, Yorin~" Panggil Aika.

"Ada apa ?" Tanyaku dingin.

Aika langsung memanyunkan bibirnya seperti bebek sementara Momoka dan Ichigo cekikikan.

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu sedingin itu." Ucapnya yang langsung pergi memojokkan diri di sudut ruangan.

"Otori Eiji itu seperti apa ?" Tanya Momoka mengalihkan pembincaraan.

"Apa seperti Ayahnya dan kakaknya ?" Tambah Ichigo.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Oh, Eiji ? Dia 180 derajat berbeda dengan keluarganya. Dia terkesan sangat sopan dan anak yang sangat baik. Seharian ini, dia sepertinya anak yang sangat pintar…" Jelasku sambil berjalan menuju balkon.

'Apa itu yang menganggu pikiranmu, Tokiya ?'

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Aku melihat layar ponselku yang menunjukkan jam 06:23.

'Masih pagi sekali...' gumanku.

Aku langsung berjalan pelan menuju pintu lalu membukanya sambil mengucek mataku.

"Ah, apa aku membangunkanmu ?" Tanya Tokiya yang berada di depan pintu.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ? kau tau ini masih pagi."

Tokiya menundukkan kepala. "Aku hanya ingin minta tolong, apa kau bisa menemaniku ke agensi Raging."

Saat Tokiya mengucapkan 'agensi Raging', tubuhku langsung merinding.

"Tidak, tidak mau." Ucapku sambil memberi Tokiya tatapan horor.

Tokiya menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku.

'Huft, pada akhirnya aku kasihan juga…'

"Tokiya !"

* * *

Pada akhirnya, aku ikut juga…

'Harusnya dari awal aku tidak usah ikut…' batinku sambil menghela nafas.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Aku dapat melihat HEAVENS yang sedang berlatih dengan giat. Aku menatap Tokiya yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tokiya, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyaku.

Tokiya menatapku lalu menggeleng kecil.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. 'Seperti dugaanku, ada yang menganggu di kepalanya.'

Beberapa saat kami menunggu akhirnya Eiji keluar juga dari ruang latihannya.

"Ichinose-san, Hiyorin-san !" Panggil Eiji.

Aku dan Tokiya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Eiji.

"Oh, tidak apa. Kami berdua yang datang terlalu awal." Ucap Tokiya. "Maaf mengganggu."

'Yang cocoknya, kau yang terlalu bersemangat datang kesini…' Batinku sambil menatap tajam Tokiya.

"Tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok." Ucap Eiji. "Aku malah sangat menantikan latihan hari ini." Tambah Eiji dengan semangat.

Tokiya yang awalnya merasa tidak enak langsung tenang.

"Baiklah, ayo dimulai latihannya." Ucapku yang mendapat anggukan dari keduannya.

* * *

"Hiyocchi !"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Melihat sang pemilik suara, aku memutar bola mataku. "Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Pfft~ jangan dingin begitu~" Ucap Ichigo sambil menyerahkan koran.

Aku pun langsung membaca halaman paling pertama.

'Eh…'

Aku melihat judul halaman tersebut.

"Nee, Hiyocchi~ ada apa dengan Tokiya ? apa dia akan masuk HEAVENS ?" Tanya Ichigo seperti ingin mempermainkanku.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ini hanya wawancara yang kemarin… aku tidak tahu soal HEAVENS atau semacamnya…"

Ichigo pun langsung membelai rambutku. "Cup cup, Hiyocchi jangan langsung sedih~ Aku yakin Tokiya akan baik-baik saja."

Aku langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku !"

"Ahaha, gomen~"

* * *

"Eiji, tidak berminat menyusul Tokiya ?" Tanyaku kepada Eiji yang baru-baru saja selesai latihan.

"Baiklah."

Kami berdua pun berjalan bersama. Eiji mudah di ajak bicara dan dia benar-benar anak yang sangat sopan.

"Kau tidak perlu sesopan itu." Ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh ?"

"Aku lebih muda darimu, lebih baik kau tidak usah memanggilku menggunakan nama belakangku." Jelasku.

"Jadi…"

"Panggil Hiyorin saja." Ucapku memancarkan senyum tipis.

Eiji pun langsung membalas senyumanku dan disaat yang bersamaan.

'Eh ? Raging ? Tokiya ?'

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku." Bisik Raging yang masih bisa kudengar.

Tokiya langsung menunduk setelah Raging pergi meninggalkannya.

'Apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan ?'

* * *

"Apa Tokiya dipindahkan ?" Tanya Cecil tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi !?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Bukannya dia hanya datang untuk latihan ?" Ucap Syo.

Otoya langsung mematikan ponselnya. "Itu benar dan tidak ada yang salah dari itu."

"Ya, Tokiya-kun takkan mau dipindahkan." Ucap Natsuki.

"Ya, orang-orang berkata seenaknya. Kita tak perlu menghawatirkannya." Tambah Ren.

Disaat yang bersamaan, kami semua menyadari kepulangan Tokiya.

'Woah, hari ini lebih telat dari yang kubayangkan…' batinku.

"Yo, selamat datang kembali, Ichi." Ucap Ren.

"Tokiya~ artikel aneh muncul lagi." Keluh Otoya.

Raut wajah Tokiya datar lalu berubah seperti dia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Itu benar, pihak Raging mencoba merekrut diriku." Ucap Tokiya yang membuat ruangan hening. "Raging Otori sangat memikirkan kemampuanku. Dia bilang, aku bisa membuat mendunia." Tambahnya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Tokiya-kun, apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Aku punya tujuan, lebih tinggi dan terdepan." Jawab Tokiya.

"Ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Otoya yang mulai kawathir. "Kupikir kita bisa bekerja sama untuk konser nanti ?"

"Biar kuperjelas." Ucap Tokiya dingin. "Saat ini, kesenjangan antara QUARTET NIGHT, HEAVENS, dan TRIANGLE akan melebar. Aku tidak puas dengan perkembangan seperti ini. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika terus seperti ini…"

Seketika hening. Tidak ada yang percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang baru saja Tokiya ucapkan.

"Aku akan menerima undangan Raging Otori." Tambah Tokiya yang sukses membuat kami semua terkejut.

Aku yang sedari tadi senderan langsung mendekati Tokiya.

PLAK

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu sebelumnya ? Kau menerima undangan Raging ? hanya karena kau tidak puas ?" Tanyaku sambil menatap dingin Tokiya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Tokiya yang shok karena baru-baru saja kutampar. Masih terlihat bekas telapak tanganku di pipinya yang merah.

"Idol macam apa itu ?"

Aku langsung keluar dari ruangan sambil menahan tangan kananku yang tadi masih ingin menampar wajahnya.

'Sial…'

* * *

Aku kembali menemani Haruka untuk proyek duetnya.

"Bagaimana jika sudahi dan lanjutkan besok ?" Tanya Haruka yang baru saja selesai bermain pianonya.

"Baik." Ucap Eiji. Eiji merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia melihat layar ponselnya. "Oh ! sudah jam segini, aku harus-"

"Permisi !" Seru Tokiya yang langsung memotong ucapan Eiji.

Aku langsung melirik Tokiya.

"Aku ingin terus berlatih hari ini. Tolong tetap bersamaku." Ucap Tokiya yang langsung membugkukkan tubuhnya.

Eiji dan Haruka saling bertatapan lalu menatapku.

Aku membuat tatapan 'apa'.

Haruka memancarkan senyumannya yang membuatku menghela nafas. "Terserah kalian."

"Tentu !"

"Baik."

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Ucap Tokiya yang langsung membuka suatu buku. "Mari kita mulai dari sini. Aku juga ingin mengubah lirik di sini, bagaimana menurutmu ? Juga, aku ingin mengubah bagian ini untuk di tahan dan saat bagian…"

Mereka pun sibuk latihan.

'Sepertinya dia sudah berubah setelah kutampar di tempo hari.'

* * *

Aku melihat Tokiya dari kejauhan sambil menggenggam sebuah map yang berisi lagu Tokiya.

'Apa harus kuberikan ?'

Aku pun berjalan mendekati Tokiya dengan perlahan lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik.

"Eh ? Hiyorin-san ?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Setelah aku menamparnya di tempo hari, aku jadi tidak enak saat bertemu dengannya. Seharusnya dia tidak melihatku, agar aku bisa menaruh map di dekatnya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Tokiya heran.

"A, aku hanya…"

Aku tergagap seperti orang bodoh. Tokiya makin heran dengan perilakuku dan tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundakku.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Tokiya.

Aku mengangguk kecil tertunduk. Ini bukan diriku yang biasanya. Harusnya, aku terlihat santai saja. Tidak tergagap seperti orang bodoh seperti ini.

Aku langsung menyerahkan map yang sedari tadi kupeluk.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Lagumu." Jawabku memalingkan pemandangaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tokiya sambil melihat isi map tersebut.

Aku menghela nafas. "Percayalah, mereka akan mengerti perasaanmu."

Tokiya terdiam lalu memalingkan tatapannya dariku. "Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka lebih serius. Jadi kita bisa mendapat apa yang ingin kami raih."

Aku hanya menghela nafas lagi lalu memberikannya senyum tipis.

"Sumimasen." Ucap Tokiya yang membuatku terkejut.

Dia langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berdiri tegap lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan yang sebelumnya di tempo hari yang lalu. Aku baru tersadar setelah kau menamparku." Tambah Tokiya sambil menyentuh pipinya yang pernah kutampar.

Dia langsung menyentuh pipiku dengan jari jemarinya. "Aku minta maaf dan terimakasih."

Aku merasa wajahku memanas. "Bo, bodoh." Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari pipiku.

Tiba-tiba saja anggota STARISH mendatangi kami.

"Tokiya !"

"Ichinose !"

"Ichinose-kun !"

"Tokiya !"

Aku dan Tokiya langsung menatap anggota STARISH dan Haruka yang ngos-ngosan.

Saat Otoya ingin bicara, Tokiya langsung memotongnya. "Sebelumnya, aku sangat senang selama aku bernyanyi, siapa pun itu, sebagai HAYATO atau Ichinose Tokiya. T api setelah bertemu kalian, menjadi anggota STARISH. Dan bernyanyi bersama di panggung untuk sekian kalinya…"

Tokiya terdiam lalu menatapku sebentar. "Tekadku untuk terus bernyanyi bersama kalian, menjadi lebih sangat besar ! Lebih besar dari sebelumnya !" Ucap Tokiya sambil berjalan mendekati STARISH dan lainnya.

"Setelah bertemu si pintar Otori Eiji selama proyek duet, dan belajar bagaimana bakatnya HEAVENS, jujur saja… aku sangat kawathir. Kupikir kalau kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kita harus mendorong diri kita terus lebih tinggi." Tambah Tokiya.

Tokiya langsung menatap Natsuki. "Shinomiya-san, kemurahan hati dan kebaikanmu melindungi kita seperti perisai."

Lalu dia menatap Syo. "Syo, kujujuran dan kekuatanmu memberikan kita kekuatan untuk terus maju di berbagai halangan."

Pindah ke Ren. "Ren, keanggungan dan gairahmu memberikan kita warna hebat dan membuat kita bersinar."

Lalu Masato. "Hijirikawa-san, ketenangan dan ketabahanmu memberikan kami keberanian."

Cecil. "Aijima-san, kecintaanmu pada musik dan kemurnian dari perasaanmu mengingatkan kita akan bagaimana awalnya dan membuat kita sadar."

Dan yang terakhir Otoya. "Otoya, senyuman dan suara hebat menjadi tanda yang penting untuk menerangi masa depan kita."

"QUARTET NIGHT, TRIANGLE maupun HEAVENS mungkin punya hal yang tidak kita punya… tapi kita juga punya banyak potensi yang mereka tidak punya ! Aku yakin bertujuh kita bersama bisa meraih lebih tunggi lagi. Ayo lanjutkan bersama-sama sebagai STARISH… bersama… sejauh apapun itu." Jelas Tokiya sambil tersenyum lembut kepada temannya.

Haruka terharu melihat temannya seperti itu. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

Tokiya menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut, tidak seperti biasanya.

* * *

Aku duduk di salah satu meja di Café tempat janjianku dengan Eiji. Kemarin, aku janjian dengan Eiji untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Aku menatap layar ponselku yang menunjukkan ada email dari Eiji.

'Aku sudah berada di depan Café.'

Aku melihat pintu masuk dan melihat Eiji masuk. Aku melambai ke arahnya sebagai kode 'aku disini'.

Eiji langsung melihatku lalu mendatangiku. Dia pun duduk di depanku.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin bertemu denganku, Eiji." Ucapku sambil menatap Eiji yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

Eiji dengan sesaat menatapku sebentar lalu terdiam. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Aku menatap Eiji heran. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Eiji menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

'Dia suka padaku ya ?'

Aku langsung mendekati Eiji lalu menepuk kepalanya. "Ada apa ?"

Eiji melihatku dengan wajahnya masih merah. "A, aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu…" Ucapnya lirih.

Aku melihatnya. Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya yang betul-betul memerah layak

"Aku menjadi idol karena kemauan ayah dan kakak. Ichinose-san membuatku senang bernyanyi. Dan, kau…"

Aku menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya dengan serius.

"Lagumu sangat bagus, hatiku bergerak karena lagumu."

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan tersebut. "Jadi…"

Dia menunduk lebih dalam lagi. "Su, suki ga…" Ucapnya lirih.

"Hm ?"

"Kimi ga… suki… desu…"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Melihat wajahnya yang sangat merah membuatku terdiam.

"Tapi… kau pacaran dengan Shirase-san 'kan…"

Aku terdiam. Aku berusaha mengomsumsi kalimatnya. Aku ? pacaran dengan Ichigo ? yang benar saja ?

"Pfft… darimana kau tahu berita bodoh itu ? Aku pacaran saja tidak pernah." Ucapku sambil menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ja, jadi kau menerimaku ?" Tanya Eiji gagap.

"Tidak." Jawabku datar yang membuatnya tambah malu lagi.

Melihat ekspresinya seperti itu, aku cekikikan sendiri. "Belum waktunya Eiji. Mungkin suatu saat saja bisa."

Eiji yang awalnya murung langsung tersenyum lembut.

"Akan kutunggu."

* * *

Aku menatap jengkel genangan air berwarna hitam dan ember.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Tokiya yang tiba-tiba datang dan melihat diriku penuh dengan tinta.

Aku mengusap wajahku yang tertutupi dengan berbagai tinta. Mengapa aku tertutupi dengan tinta ? karena aku sedang dikerjai oleh Momoka dan Aika karena mereka tahu tentang QN dan Eiji yang menyatakan perasaan mereka kepadaku.

"Kau tidak melihat apa yang telah terjadi dengan diriku ?"

Tokiya hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengusap tinta di wajahku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku merasa wajahku memanas dan mungkin saja, sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah.

Setelah dia mengusap tinta di wajahku, keheningan dan kecanggungan melanda kami berdua.

"Hiyorin-san, arigato…" Ucap Tokiya lirih.

Aku menatap Tokiya heran.

"Apanya ?"

Sekarang gantian. Tokiya yang menatapku heran. "Kau itu…"

Aku makin bingung. Tokiya langsung memancarkan senyuman tipis.

"Kau ingat saat kau menaparku ?" Tanya Tokiya yang membuatku menutup wajahku.

'Kenapa malah dikasih ingat !?'

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang merangkulku. Aku mengintip dari sela-sela jariku dan melihat wajah Tokiya yang begitu dekat.

"To, Tokiya…"

"Hiyorin-san…"

Aku hanya menutup wajahku lalu Tokiya menarik tanganku, membuatku tidak punya apapun untuk menutup wajahku yang masih merah.

"Walaupun tidak romantis dan tidak sempurna, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Tokiya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hiyorin-san, awalnya aku tidak menyangka aku punya perasaan ini terhadapmu. Kau itu sangat memperhatikan kami dan kami sangat menghargai itu. Hiyorin-san, aishiteru yo." Ucap Tokiya. Aku bisa melihat pipinya yang merona.

Aku terdiam melihat Tokiya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Aku sduah tahu semuanya." Tambah Tokiya yang membuatku bingung.

Aku memberi tatapan 'maksudnya ?'.

Tokiya menghela nafas lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau'kan sudah ada yang punya."

Aku menatap Tokiya tidak percaya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahahahaha ! Darimana berita bodoh itu menyebar ? Aku dan Ichigo itu cuman sekedar kakak dan adik, tidak lebih."

Sekarang gantian, Tokiya yang menatapku tidak percaya lalu facepalm.

"Toh, kau tahu kan kita tidak boleh pacaran." Ucapku yang membuat Tokiya menatapku lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar. Lebih baik kita fokus untuk pekerjaan, percintaan itu bisa di kesampingkan." Ucap Tokiya yang membuatku tersenyum juga.

* * *

Ampun, daku lelet update karena lagi males TuT


	8. Syo & Yamato

HIYORIN P.O.V

'Akhirnya selesai…' Gumanku sambil merapikan seluruh barangku.

Hari ini, aku menemani Syo dan 'Hyuga Yamato' untuk perekaman lagu. Sampai sekarang, belum ada masalah pada lagunya.

"Ok, bagus." Ucapku untuk menyuruh mereka selesai.

Aku melihat keduanya melepas headset mereka. Terdengar Syo berbicara dengan Yamato.

"Eh, bisa kita merekam sekali lagi ?" Tanya Syo kepada Yamato.

Yamato hanya mendiami Syo lalu melewati Syo begitu saja.

Firasatku mulai tidak enak. Aku bisa mendengar Syo protes di dalam studio rekaman. "Tunggu sebentar ! Bukankah kau setuju kalau lagu barusan kurang sesuatu ?"

Yah, setelah kalimat itu keluar, Yamato dan Syo bertengkar.

"Apa kau tahu betapa pentingnya proyek duet ini !?" Seru Syo yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabaran. "Kau sama sekali belum mencoba sejak pertama latihan ! apa maumu !?"

Aku langsung berdiri dan beranjak menuju studio rekaman.

"Aku sangat menantikan untuk bernyanyi bersama adik dari Hyuga-sensei !"

Setelah kalimat itu keluar, Yamato dengan seenaknya memukul perut Syo dengan keras.

"Aku bukan adiknya ! Aku itu Hyuga Yamato !"

Aku menatap horor dan sekilas aku memukul Yamato tanpa sengaja.

"Eh…"

Aku spontan memukul lagi. Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah sementara Yamato cuma memberikan tatapan tajam lalu pergi.

Aku terdiam sebentar dan melihat keadaan Syo. "Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Syo menatapku sebentar lalu mengangguk. Aku hanya menghela nafas lega.

* * *

"Sudah cukup katanya ?" Tanya Ryuya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Sekarang, kami semua sedang berkumpul membahas masalah Syo dengan Yamato.

"Jadi begitu… itulah yang dia katakan 'kan ?" Tanya Ryuya lagi.

Syo hanya menjawa 'iya' sambil menunduk. "Sesi rekaman telah selesai sebelum aku tahu apapun."

Kami semua hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat senang ketika mendengar adikmu adalah seorang idol." Ucap Syo yang langsung menjadi senang.

"Tidak hanya itu, sekarang aku punya kesempatan bernyanyi dengannya. Awalnya, aku sangat terkejut, lalu aku sangat senang."

Natsuki menatap Syo lembut. "Kau sangat menantikan bernyanyi bersama adiknya ya."

"Jika kita tidak sepenuhnya menampilkan kesenangan lagu dan tarian, penggemar kita juga tidak akan menikmatinya." Ucap Syo.

Aku mengehela nafas. "Tapi, Sejak awal pertemuan, Yamato sama sekali tidak serius. Mungkin saja, selema membahas lagu, ia sudah menjahit mulutnya sehingga ia bisu."

"Benar, dia tidak bicara apapun tentang pilihan lagu yang dia sukai atau lagu apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi dia langsung menyanyikan lagunya setelah aku berikan." Tambah Haruka.

"Dia juga menari sesuai yang diajarkan oleh koreografer dengan ritme sempurna." Lanjut Syo dengan semangat.

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Benar, kemampuannya menarinya sangat sempurna."

Syo yang sebelumnya semangat kembali lesu. "Jadi kupikir dia akan semangat dengan duet ini… tapi, sepertinya dia tidak peduli denganku sama sekali."

"Jadi begitu, dia sama sekali tidak berubah." Ucap Ryuya yang menarik perhatian kami. "Sejak kecil, dia selalu menantangku tentang olahraga atau permainan. Tapi, kalau hal lain, ia benar-benar tidak peduli." Jelas Ryuya.

Dia menghela nafas. "Dia sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Sial. Kupikir akan lebih bagus jika dia bernyanyi dengan semangat, dan dia juka memukulku tadi." Ucap Syo yang sepertinya mulai jengkel dengan tingkah laku Yamato.

"Ngomong soal pukul, aku teringat dengan Muscle fight." Ucapku yang membuat Haruka kebingungan.

"Apa itu Muscle Fight ?" Tanya Haruka dengan polosnya.

Natsuki dan Syo pun menjelaskannya. Haruka cuman mengangguk mengerti. "Hyuga-sensei, apa kau pernah ikut acara itu ?"

"Sudah lama sekali." Jawabnya.

'Aku bisa mendengar nada-nada sombong di kalimatnya…'

"Dia adalah seorang legenda dari episode pertama. Dia mencetak skor lebih banyak dari lainnya. Dan juga, semua yang berada di peringkat dua atau dibawahnya, skornya dihapus. Itu adalah kemenangan telak Hyuga-sensei !" Tambah Syo dengan semangatnya.

Aku terkekeh. 'Giliran tentang Ryuya langsung semangat…'

Aku mendekati Ryuya lalu berbisik. "Hey, kau tidak minat mengizinkannya ikut Muscle Fight ?"

Ryuya menatapku tidak percaya lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ikutlah Muscle Fight dan kalahkan anak itu."

Dan setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Ryuya, ketiganya terkejut.

* * *

Aku berkali-kali menelan ludahku berusaha untuk tidak ketakutan bertemu dengan Yamato.

Aku sudah menghubungi Eiji kalau aku mau datang dan dia pun langsung menjemputku dan membawaku ke asrama mereka.

Aku duduk dengan tenang menunggu Yamato menampakkan diri. 'Kau harus tenang Hiyorin, Ini sama sekali bukan Hiyorin kalau ketakutan seperti ini.'

"Oh ternyata kau…" Ucap seseorang yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hampir terjatuh melihat Yamato dengan cueknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanyanya seperti tidak suka melihat kehadiranku disini.

'Dia pasti membenciku setelah kupukul waktu itu…' Batinku sambil merinding ketakutan.

"Hey, kau dengar tidak ? Apa yang kau inginkan !?" Tanya Yamato lagi hanya lebih kasar.

Aku langsung merogoh tasku lalu memberikan map berisi lagunya.

Dia mengambil dengan kasar lalu membukanya lalu melihat lembaran demi lembaran. "Tsk."

Dia langsung melempar map tersebut ke meja yang tidak jauh dari kami. Aku menatap tajam setelah dia melemparnya.

Aku langsung merapikan sebagian barangku sebelum beranjak keluar dari tempat ini.

"Aku dengar dia ikut Muscle Fight." Ucap Yamato memecah keheningan.

Aku memberi tatapan 'Lalu ?'.

"Dia bilang kau yang menyarankannya, apa kau sudah gila ? jelas-jelas dia akan babak belur." Ucap Yamato dengan sombongnya.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekatinya. "Asal kau tahu saja, Syo tidak selemah yang kau kira ! Aku bertaruh kau akan kalah nanti."

Aku langsung keluar dari gedung dengan terburu-buru. 'Gila ! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ! Dia akan menghajarku, dia akan membunuhku !'

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

Aku membuka mataku dan mengambil ponselku untuk melihat jam. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu terdengar lagi, hanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Aku mengabaikannya karena masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun.

Tok Tok Tok

Untuk ketiga kalinya ketukan pintu terdengar. Jengkel mendengar ketukan pintu, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

"APA KAU TAU JAM BERAPA SEKARANG !?"

Aku melihat sang pelaku yang mengetuk pintuku dan memabangunkanku.

"Hiyorin, kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku jogging hari ini." Ucap Syo sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Nanti sore saja ya ? aku masih ingin bersama bantalku."

Syo langsung masuk seenaknya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. "Aku takkan keluar sampai kau mau ikut denganku."

Aku hanya memberikan tatapan 'yang benar saja !?' sambil mengambil jaket dan celana trainingku.

Setelah selesai, aku mengikat rambutku lalu memakai sepatu olahragaku.

Aku pun pergi keluar asrama bersama Syo dan memulai jogging di taman.

* * *

Setelah jogging cukup lama, kami pun beristrirahat.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan pergi membeli minuman." Ucap Syo.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung pergi mencari salah satu bangku taman.

Tidak lama Syo kembali membawa minuman. Syo langsung duduk disampingku sambil meneguk langsung minumannya.

"Ah~ Arigato, Hiyorin." Ucap Syo sambil memberikan minumanku.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa ?"

Syo cekikikan mendengar pertanyaanku. "Heh, karena sudah menemaniku hari ini dan maaf kalau aku membangunkan tadi."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil meminum minumanku.

"Kira-kira, aku bisa menang tidak ?" Tanya Syo.

Aku menatapnya sebentar. "Kenapa kau berikir seperti itu ?"

Syo hanya terdiam lalu senderan di bahuku. "Menurutmu ?"

Wajahku mulai memanas lagi melihat sikap Syo yang tiba-tiba berubah. Aku menghela nafas, "Aku yakin kau menang, jangan kawathir. Nanti aku datang menontonmu."

Syo menatapku sebentar lalu kembali bersender di bahuku. "Arigato Hiyorin." Aku bisa melihat telinganya memerah sedikit.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan laguku selesai ?" Tanya Syo dengan nada yang menyindir.

Aku sweatdroped mendengar pertanyaan. "Sudah mau selesai kok. Nanti setelah Muscle Fight, kuberikan."

* * *

Acara pun dimulai. Aku mengambil kursi paling belakang agar bisa melihat semuanya. Bukan main, Acara ini memang mempunyai rintangan yang sulit.

Rata-rata yang menonton acara ini adalah perempuan. Aku bisa melihat mereka yang berteriak dengan histeris, melihat idolanya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Rintangan pertama adalah lompatan batu. Aku bisa melihat Syo berhasil melewatinya dengan baik walaupun dia melewatinya setelah Yamato.

Rintangan demi rintangan berhasil dilewati oleh mereka berdua sampai akhirnya, masuk final. Aku menonton dari kejauhan. Penonton yang lain lebih berisik dari sebelumnya.

Pertandingan dimulai. Syo maju duluan dan langsung memukul Yamato. Yamato berhasil menghindarinya dan membalas Syo dengan menendangnya.

Syo langsung menghindar dan langsung menendang Yamato. Yamato berhasil mengangkap kaki Syo dan langsung melempar tubuh Syo ke tengah arena.

Aku sempat terkejut melihat Syo yang dilempar dengan mudahnya. Syo berhasil bangkit dan menghindar dari pukulan rendah Yamato.

Yamato terus menerus melawan Syo tanpa memberikan Syo kesempatan untuk melawan kembali. Sayangnya, Syo terkena pukulan di wajahnya dengan sangat kuat.

Syo tidak bergerak sama sekali, membuatku semakin kawathir dengan hasil pertandingan ini.

' _Aku bertaruh kau akan kalah nanti…_ '

Entah mengapa kalimat itu terus bergentayangan di pikiranku. Aku melihat Syo mulai bangkit perlahan walaupun tubuhnya terlihat tidak seimbang.

Mereka melanjutkan pertandingan lagi dan hal yang sama terulang. Syo jatuh kembali.

'Sial, kalau begini terus, Syo akan kalah !'

Ryuya yang berada disampingku dari tadi menepuk pundakku. "Jangan kawathir, aku yakin Syo akan menang."

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan pelan dan kembali fokus menonton dan melihat Syo yang dihajar berkali-kali. Tapi, Syo tidak pantang menyerah.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka langsung bertarung dengan serius. Melihat Yamato yang serius tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut.

Syo berhasil memutar balikkan keadaan yang membuatku tambah terkejut. Mereka pun mulai kelelahan dan akhirnya, Yamato pun tumbang lalu disusul oleh Syo.

"YA ! DAN HASILNYA PUN SERI !"

* * *

"Ugh ! Sakit !" Seru Yamato yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku mencari obat lainnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dan mengobati sebagian luka di wajah Yamato.

Aku menatap Yamato dengan jengkel. "Jangan banyak protes, Aku melakukan ini karena aku kasihan."

Yamato langsung mengambil pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat sampai-sampai menjatuhkan obat di tanganku. "Jadi kau melakukan ini karena kasihan ?"

Aku menarik tanganku dan hanya menatapnya jengkel sesaat lalu mengambil seluruh obat-obat yang jatuh.

"Hoi ! Jawab pertanyaanku."

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Diamlah agar aku bisa menyelesaikan ini lalu pergi."

"Kalau begitu pergi saja sekarang ! Lagipula siapa yang butuh diobati, tsk."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Aku melakukan ini semua demi proyek duet ini. Jika wajahmu hancur saat perekaman, aku akan tertawa dan fansmu akan kecewa."

Dia menatapku sesaat lalu terdiam. Aku langsung melanjutkan mengobati memar-memar bekas pukulan di wajahnya.

Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, aku langsung merapikan seluruh kotak P3K yang sempat kupinjam dari staff acara ini.

Sebelum aku beranjak dari tempatku, Yamato menarik pergelanganku lagi. "Apa maumu ?"

Yamato tidak menatapku lalu mengeluarkan seluruh kata-kata kasarnya, melainkan terdiam sambil tertunduk.

"Yamato, ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya makin tertunduk lalu tiba-tiba berdiri yang membuatku terkjut. "Eh ?"

Dia langsung memelukku dengan erat sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku. "Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar…"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menurutinya.

Dengan selisih tinggi badan seperti ini, Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Yamato yang berdetak dengan cepat.

Tanpa kusadarai Yamato melepas pelukannya dengan wajah yang memerah. "A, aku tahu ini gi, gila tapi… Ma, maukah kau me, me, menjadi pa, pa, pacarku ?"

Aku menatap Yamato tidak percaya. 'Bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku ?'

Yamato memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Ryuya dan kau juga lumayan manis, jadi kau mau jadi pacarku ?"

Aku masih terkejut mendengarnya.

Yamato langsung menatapku kembali. "Tidak bisa ya ? Harusnya aku tidak mengatakannya… kau sudah punya dia 'kan…"

Aku menatap Yamato bingung. "Dia ?"

Yamato menatapku sebentar. "Siapa lagi selain Ichigo." Ucapnya yang sukses membuatku tertawa.

"Ha… haha… hahahahaha ! Heh, darimana berita bodoh itu tersebar ? Aku tidak punya hubungan spesial seperti itu, dan juga kita tidak bisa mempunyai hubungan seperti itu."

Yamato menatapku terkejut lalu facepalm. "Sialan."

Aku menghentikan tawaku, walaupun masih cekikikan. Aku menepuk bahu Yamato. "Mungkin lain kali ? Suatu saat mungkin bisa." Ucapku yang membuat Yamato memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ter, terserah." Ucapnya langsung meninggalkanku. "Jangan lupa untuk datang dan membahas lagunya di tempatku." Tambahnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. 'Ichigo… aku akan menghajarmu nanti…'

* * *

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Syo sambil membawa map yang berisi lagunya.

"Oh, Hiyorin." Panggil seseorang.

Dari suaranya aku bisa menebak kalau itu adalah Syo. "Yo, aku ingin memberikan lagumu."

Syo langsung berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau mengingkari janjimu loh." Ucap Syo yang membuatu cukup tersindir.

"Ah… maaf…"

Syo menatapku sebentar lalu menepuk punggungku. "Santai saja, Lagipula lagumu adalah hal yang paling kusuka."

Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis. "Heh, tidak kusangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulutmu, Ochibi."

Syo langsung menatapku jengkel, "Siapa yang kau panggil Ochibi !?"

Aku hanya cekikikan melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Ah, ayo kekamarku untuk membahas lagu ini." Aku mengangguk lalu kami berduapun kekamarnya.

Kebetulan Natsuki sedang pergi yang membuat kami hanya berdua di ruangan. Dia membiarkanku duduk di salah satu pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Aku melihat Syo yang sangat semangat dengan tubuh pendeknya itu. "Hehe, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kita jalan berdua nanti. Pasti banyak orang yang mengira kita saudara."

Seketika Syo langsung terdiam yang membuatku kebingungan. 'Marah ya ?'

Tiba-tiba dia langsung mendekatiku dan melakukan Kabedon di tempat tidurnya. Sekarang dia seperti lebih tinggi dariku. "Kalau kita berdua seperti ini, lebih terlihat seperti Couple 'kan ?"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya dan aku ingin sekali bertanya tetapi ekspresi serius Syo membuat mulutku terkunci. 'Ga, gawat kalau sudah begini…'

Syo hanya mendekatkan wajahnya yang membuat wajahku memerah. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Dia terus mendekat dan hampir bibir kami membuat kontak.

"Syo !"

Syo menatapku terkejut lalu menudur kebelakang sampai tersandung dan terjatuh. "Maaf ! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya ! Kumohon jangan marah ! Aku melakukannya tanpa sengaja ! Ha, habis aku menyukaimu sih…"

Langsung keheningan mendatangi ruanganku. Aku hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar kalimatnya.

"Hiyorin, bunuh aku saja…" Ucapnya yang langsung bersujud.

"Syo."

"Penggal kepalaku."

"Hoi."

"Tusuk saja jantungku."

"Woi."

"Berikan saja aku racun tikus."

"Syo."

"Nanti aku pergi ke Gunung Sinabung lalu terjun bebas."

"SYO ! DENGARKAN AKU DULU !"

Syo langsung duduk manis di depanku yang membuatku facepalm.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke Indonesia untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri. Aku juga takkan marah untuk sebelumnya. Aku memaafkanmu ok ? Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Syo memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Jelas kau tidak akan menerimaku, Ichigo sudah mengisi hatimu toh."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya lalu berusaha menahan tawa. "Pfft…"

Syo menatapku tajam. "A, apanya yang lucu ?"

"Berita tidak masuk akal mana lagi yang kau dengar ? kami tidak pernah pacaran."

Syo langsung facepalm. "Aku ditipu…"

Aku hanya menghela nafas lalu membelai ramubutnya. "Lebih baik fokus ke pekerjaanmu dulu."

Syo manatapku sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kalau begitu ayo mulai pembahasannya !"


	9. Cecil & Shion

HIYORIN P.O.V

"Senang bertemu denganmu, senang bertemu denganmu, senang bertemu denganmu."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Cecil yang berulang kali melakukan ojigi. "Cecil, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan ?"

"Aku berlatih memperkenalkan diri. Hari ini adalah, pertama kalinya kita akan melakukan pertemuan resmi." Jelas Cecil dengan polosnya.

"Oh, Setelah ini kau akan menemui pasangan proyek duetmu 'kan ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Ya, aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya." Jawab Cecil.

"Semangat, ya." Ucap Syo yang menyemangati Cecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo berangkat. Tidak boleh terlambat di pertemuan pertama." Ucapku.

Cecil dan Haruka mengangguk. Kami bertiga langsung pergi menuju lokasi pembahasan lagu seperti biasa.

* * *

"Telat ya ?" Tanya Haruka.

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku. Mataku fokus menatap layar ponselku. 'Ah... katanya sudah berangkat...'

"Ah... tidak kusangka dia akan terlambat..." Ucap Haruka.

Aku langsung tersenyum miring. 'mau coba bohong ya, Otori ?'

"Sudalah, tidak apa-apa kok. Music tidak akan kemana-mana kok." Ucap Cecil.

"Mungkin dia punya urusan lain, mungkin gara-gara itu dia telat." Ucap Haruka.

'Heh, serius ? urusan lain ?'

Aku lanjut fokus kepada ponselku sampai terdengar suara seperti suara tubrukan dari luar.

"Eh ?"

Kami bertiga langsung keluar dan melihat 'Amakusa Shion' yang sedang manatap dinding layaknya orang bodoh.

Cecil langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu, pasanganku yang akan menyakikan lagu Haruka dan Hiyorin bersama."

Shion hanya menatap tangannya lalu menatapa Cecil.

"Aku Aijima Cecil, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Cecil yang masih semangat.

"Aku Nanami Haruka, dan aku akan membuat lagunya." Tambah Haruka.

"Hiyorin, aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan lagu solomu." Ucapk yang -sok- sibuk memainkan ponselku.

Shion hanya menatap datar kami bertiga. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku jengkel.

Kami berempat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mulai mendiskusikan lagunya.

"Um... Ayo mulai mendiskusikan lagunya." Ucap Cecil dengan canggung.

"Y, ya benar, Amakusa-san, apa kau punya ide ?" Tanya Haruka.

Aku bertompang dagu melihat Shion yang mendiami mereka berdua. Shion –sepertinya- sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan mereka berdua.

"Um... Shi, Shion-san ?" Panggil Haruka.

"Ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Aku ingin menyanyikan tentang dunia kita, punyamu dan punyaku." Jelas Cecil. "Tapi, kita baru saja bertemu. Mulai sekarang, ayo mulai mencarinya !"

Shion menghela nafas. "Tidak bisa melihat akhir jalannya, kita dipaksa untuk berjalan dalam kegelapan." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan pandangan.

Aku dan Haruka menatap Shion heran. "Eh ?"

"Itu lirik yang menakjubkan."Aku menatap Cecil yang tetap positif.

Shion menghela nafas lagi."Berlebihan, terlalu semangat menghancurkan rumput Amakusa..."

"Aku yakin banyak orang yang ingin mendengarkan lagu itu." Ucap Cecil yang masih saja positive thinking.

"Kata-kataku bahkan tidak sampai..."

"Kau benar, mungkin susah untuk menyatakan melalui kata-kata. Ayo gunakan cara lain untuk mencari lagu kita."

Aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah laku Cecil yang mulai tidak peka-peka sementara Haruka hanya bengong melihat keduanya.

'Yah... mungkin kali ini pasangan duet yang merepotkan...'

* * *

"Cecil-kun, Hiyo-chan, Haru-chan, selamat datang kembali." Sapa Natsuki.

"Kami pulang."

"Tadaima..."

"Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Shion dan aku berada di gelombang yang sama. Perasaan kita sangat serasi." Jawab Cecil sambil melakukan pose peace dengan polosnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah lakunya yang kelewat positif.

"Seperti apa dia ?" Tanya Masato.

"Dia tidak terlalu banya bicara tapi kurasa ia punya bayangan yang jernih, dia sangat serius dengan proyek ini." Jawab Cecil.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas melihatnya. "Haa~ Shion juga sepertinya sangat puitis. Setidaknya, dia tidak seburuk Yamato."

"Aku senang kalau berjalan lancar." Ucap Ren.

"Aku sangat menantikan lagu yang akan kalian bawakan." Tambah Tokiya.

"Tunjukkan bagaimana perasaanmu !" Seru Syo.

"Jangan kawathirkan aku." Ucap Cecil dengan sombongnya.

Cecil langsung pergi entah kemana meninggalkan kami semua. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat sambil menepuk keningku.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian berdua kawathirkan ?" Tanya Ren.

Aku menatap Ren sebentar. Haruka hanya mendiami Ren.

"Hiyorin ? Haruka ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Otoya.

Haruka menunjukkan wajahnya yang tidak semangat. "Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Amakusa-san tentang proyek ini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah mereka katakan." Jelas Haruka.

"Well, kalau menerutku... Shion sangat susah ditebak. Dia sering berbicara secara puitis seperti sedang membuat puisi. Cecil salah paham tadi, Cecil mengira Shion sedang membuat lirik." Jelasku.

"Ya, 'kan baru mulai." Ucap Syo.

"Ini masih panjang, kalian akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Otoya.

"Benar, terimakasih." Ucap Haruka yang langsung ceria seperti biasanya.

Aku mengangguk. 'Semoga saja...'

* * *

Pertemuan kedua kami dengan Shion tidak berjalan baik. 'Mungkin aku harus sering-sering berdoa di kuil sekarang...'

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan suara kita ?" Usul Cecil.

"Maksudnya _Acapella_ ?" Tanya Haruka. "Akan bagus untuk memulai dengan gaya yang pas denganmu."

"Boleh juga, aku tidak keberatan dengan usulanmu."

"Benar. Shion, bagaimana menurutmu ?" Tanya Cecil.

Shion hanya menatap Cecil dengan datarnya.

"Shion ?" Panggil Cecil memastikan Shion mendengarnya usulannya.

Shion melepas sebelah earphone yang ia kenakan daritadi. "Aku serahkan kepadamu."

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan idenya ?" Tanya Haruka.

Shion hanya mendiami Haruka.

Aku menghelan nafas. "Tidak ingin mencoba bernyanyi bersama dulu ?"

"Boleh." Ucap Cecil.

Haruka pun bersiap untuk memainkan sebuah lagu dengan pianonya. Aku menyiapkan rekaman agar aku bisa membuat lagu solo keduanya.

"Sudah pasti begini lebih mudah." Ucap Cecil.

Shion memalingkan pandangannya. "Kalau begitu, baiklah."

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Cecil berubah. "Aku tahu, ayo lanjut ke tahap berikutnya !"

Ya begitulah... itu adalah kata-kata yang hanya membuang kalori. Dari awal, Shion sama dengan Yamato, tidak ada niatan untuk mengerjakan proyek duet ini.

Semenjak itu, Cecil berusaha melakukan pendekatan dan hasil yang ia dapatkan berupa kesia-siaan.

"Shion terlihat tidak mempunyai niatan sama sekali." Ucap Cecil yang akhirnya menyadarinya.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat lagu kalian berdua." Hibur Haruka.

"Besok ayo lakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Cecil.

"Semoga saja begitu..."

* * *

Entah mengapa hari ini aku diundang –lebih tepatnya dipaksa- oleh Otori untuk melihat pemotretan HEAVENS. Yah, melihat mereka bersama tidak buruk juga.

"Hiyorin-san, bagaimana dengan proyek duetnya ?" Tanya Eiji menghampiriku dengan makan siangnya.

"Ah... semuanya baik-baik saja. Shion tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti Yamato." Jawabku.

"Oi ! Apa maksudmu dengan merepotkan ?" Tanya Yamato yang ternyata mendengar percakapan kami.

"Haha, bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama, Hiyorin-san ?"

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya, mereka lumayan menyenangkan, hanya saja egois mereka yang menyebalkan. Dan disinilah aku menemukan sifat asli Shion saat bersama Nagi.

"Kalian ini... benar-benar lucu." Ucapku yang tidak sengaja keceplosan melihat mereka semua bercanda.

"Hmm ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Salah satu personil TRIANGLE baru saja mengatakan kalau dia merasa nyaman dengan grup HEAVENS ?" Cibir Eiichi.

"Heh, siapa menyangka kau akan meninggalkan STARISH dan QN." Ucap Yamato yang membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

"Eh ? berarti Yori-chan mulai nyaman bersama kami ya ? Mulai melupakan STARISH dan QN ya~" Ejek Nagi yang malah membuatku tambah jengkel.

"Ugh, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku." Ucapku memalingkan wajah dan sibuk makan. "Baru saja aku mau menolongmu, tapi tidak jadi."

"EH ? Yori-chan, tasuketeeeee !"

* * *

"Cecil-san, apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Haruka.

Aku mulai kawathir karena Cecil yang biasanya kelewat polos dan positive thinking sekarang menjadi pemurung.

"Shion tersenyum saat bersama HEAVENS dan Hiyorin." Ucap Cecil.

"Tersenyum ?"

"Eh ?"Aku langsung berkeringat dingin, langsung memalingkan pandangan. 'Apa-apaan ? kau jadi tersinggung ? jadi ini salahku ?'

"Dia berbeda saat bersamaku..."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar, suara tabrakan terdengar lagi. Kami bertiga keluar dari ruangan dan mengecek keadaan. Lagi-lagi, kami mendapat Shion bengong di depan tembok.

"Shion..." Cecil berusaha meraih tangan Shion tapi Shion menarik tangannya. "Apa kau sedang tidak senang ? HEAVENS dan STARISH memang rival... tapi sekarang tinggalkan soal itu dan bernyanyi bersamaku sebagai pasangan proyek duet."

"Pasangan ?" Tanya Shion yang sempat melirik Cecil.

"Ya ! Aku sangat menantikan lagunya." Jawab Cecil dengan tegas. "Denganmu-"

"Jangan sentuh aku !" Seru Shion tiba-tiba.

Aku tekejut melihat Shion yang seperti itu.

"Selain HEAVENS, semuanya tak ada hubungannya denganku ! Aku hanya berjanji hanya bernyanyi dengan HEAVENS ! Jika aku langgar, jiwaku akan ternodai !"

Aku ingin membalas ucapannya tapi mulut ini seperti sudah dikunci, tidak bisa bicara.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau tidak tersenyum saat bersama kami ? Tanya Haruka.

"Lagu membawa hati orang-orang bersama. Jiwamu takkan-"

"Diamlah !" Seru Shion. "Aku ikut ini karena kupikir akan menguntungkan untuk HEAVENS, tapi aku tak tahan lagi, Aku menolak bernyanyi bersamamu !"

Aku bisa melihat Shion yang hampir menangis. Setelah itu, Shion langsung berlari meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Shion !"

* * *

"Dia menolak untuk duet ?" Tanya Syo tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Cecil.

"Kenapa bisa ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Ini adalah proyek yang telah disepakati oleh Shining Agnecy dan Raging Agency, tak bisa kubayangkan jika dihapus semudah ini."

"Ugh... ini lebih merepotkan daripada yang kukira..." Ucapku sambil memijit keningku.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara hentakan kaki dan pintu ruangan tiba-tiba dibuka paksa dengan tendangan seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Yamato.

Kami semua terkejut melihatnya. Yamato datang dengan anggota HEAVENS yang lainnya.

"kami menemukan kalian, STARISH." Ucap Yamato.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan ?" Tanyaku.

Sisa anggota HEAVENS pun memasuk ruangan. "Sepertinya kalian bermacam-macam dengan Shion kami." Ucap Eiichi yang membuat lainnya kebingungan.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Nagi.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan ?" Tambah Van.

"Semuanya, tolong tenang." Ucap Eiji yang berusaha menenangkan suasana.

"K- kalian tidak boleh seenaknya kesini !" Seru Syo.

"Jadi, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Shion ?" Tanya Eiichi.

"Apa ? kitalah yang seharusnya bertanya !" Seru Otoya.

"Eh ? Tapi Shion mengunci diri di kamarnya." Bantah Nagi.

"Dia tak mau membicarakannya, jadi kami kesini." Tambah Van.

"Jadi kalian keluar bersama-sama ya." Ucap Ren.

"Aku tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, tapi kami mengawathirkan Shion." Ucap Eiji.

"Grr, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini ! Ayo kita tanyakan dengan pukulan !" Seru Yamato.

"Kau mau berkelahi ?" Tanya Syo.

"Triple S." Ucap Kira yang langsung membuat satu ruangan hening.

"Eh ?"

"Proyek duet bermaksud untuk mengasah kemampuan kita untuk Triple S. Kita harus melakukannya." Jelasnya.

"Jika kita tak dapat menyelesaikan proyek ini, kedua grup takkan boleh berpastisipasi." Tambah Masato.

Kira mengangguk.

"Eh... aku mau itu." Ucap Otoya.

"Jadi, kita harusnya tidak berkelahi." Ujar Tokiya.

"Pertama, kita harus melakukan sesuatu tentang orang yang mengunci dirinya di kamar." Ucap Syo.

"Ya, tapi apa kau pikir ia akan bernyanyi lagi setelah dibawa keluar ?" Tanya Nagi.

"Mungkin akan susah jika kita tak mengerti perasaan Shion." Ucap Natsuki.

"Kau yang menyebabkan emosi Shion terluka 'kan ? Apa kau tau penyebabnya ?" Tanya Eiji yang langsung menusuk Cecil.

Cecil terlihat terkejut lalu memasang ekspresi serius. "Shion bilang dia berjanji hanya bernyanyi untuk HEAVENS. Dia bilang kalau dilanggar, jiwanya akan ternodai."

Sontak, anggota STARISH terkejut.

"Jadi Shion bilang begitu ya ?" Tanya Eiji.

"Dia tak seharusnya mengawathirkan itu." Ucap Yamato.

"Shion sangat taat." Ucap Kira.

"Ya, Shion sangat peduli tentang HEAVESN dari yang lain." Tambah Van.

"Dialah yang terakhir bergabung dengan HEAVENS..." Ucap Eiji.

"Ya, awalnya dia tidak begitu, tapi sekarang dia sangat cocok." Tambah Nagi.

"Dia pasti merasa nyaman dengan kita." Ujar Kira.

"Di sisi lainnya, dia paling takut kehilangan HEAVENS." Ucap Eiichi.

* * *

Malamnya, aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan lagu solo untuk proyek ini. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk menghilangkan suasana sunyi. Aku melepas headsetku lalu memandang keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shion ya... Jadi ikut kawathir juga..."

Aku menatap layar laptopku dan beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja. Aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku, mengeluarkan ponselku, aku ingin menanyakan keadaan Shion. Aku mengirim email kepada Eiji.

' _Dia masih mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar._ '

'Masih belum keluar juga ?'

' _Baru-baru saja dia keluar..._ '

'Hn ? apa yang terjadi ?'

' _Melarikan diri, mungkin..._ '

'Kabari aku jika masalahnya sudah selesai...'

' _Baiklah, Hiyorin-san._ '

Aku menaruh ponselku di sakuku lalu lanjut mengerjakan lagunya. Suara ketikan memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi itu.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa menit berlalu, aku melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9:56 PM. Disaat yang bersamaan, ponselku bergetar.

' _Shion sudah kembali, dia sudah bicara baik-baik dengan Aijima-san. Dia juga membawa lagu dari Haruka-san._ '

Aku sweatdroped. Haruka menghianatiku. Dia menyerahkan lagunya lebih dulu.

'Yah apa boleh buat, yang penting Shion mau bernyanyi sudah cukup...'

* * *

Yah, hari perekaman telah tiba. Keduanya bernyanyi dengan baik. Aku lega melihat situasinya telah kembali seperti semula.

Setelah selesai merekam, keduanya langsung dikelilingi oleh anggota masing-masing.

'Ah... kalau melihat ini, aku jadi rindu dengan Momoka dan Aika...' Aku hanya menghela nafas. 'Jadi rindu juga sama Ichigo...'

* * *

Aku sedang menunggu Shion selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dia memaggilku untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting tentang lagunya.

'Padahal sudah kubuat lagunya...'

Tak lama, Shion pun keluar. "Kau sudah lama menunggu ?" Tanya Shion yang baru saja keluar.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak juga, baru-baru saja sampai." Aku langsung memberikan sebuah map yang berisi lagu Shion.

Shion mengambilnya. "Maaf, aku sudah terlanjur membuat lagunya, aku tidak mengira kalau kau masih mau mendiskusikan lagunya."

Shion hanya terdiam, tidak memberi tanggapan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang duluan."

Aku mulai berjalan menjauh tetapi tertahan karena pelukan Shion.

"Shi, Shion !"

"Lagi tidak ada pekerjaan lain 'kan ? Biarkan aku seperti ini ya." Ucap Shion dengan manjanya.

'Ukh... jadi tujuannya memanggilku untuk ini ? minta dimanjakan !?'

"Hiyori... kau punya pesona seperti Nagi ya... punya aura anak-anak..." Ucapnya.

Aku jadi membenci diriku sendiri yang masih berumur 15 tahun.

"Shion... hentikan ini semua sebelum yang lain melihat ! Kita masih di tempat kerja loh." Ucapku berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shion.

Shion melepaskan pelukannya lalu memutar tubuhku menghadapnya Shion. "Eh ?"

"Hiyori, aku tidak tahu semenjak kapan kalau aku mempunyai perasaan aneh seperti ini. Nagi yang mengajariku tentang perasaan ini. Perasaan suka... hanya saja, sekarang kau pasti sudah punya orang yang kau suka 'kan ?"

Aku bingung melihat tingkah laku Shion yang agak aneh. "Eh ? maksudnya ?"

Shion hanya terdiam. 'Apa yang dia maksud soal Ichigo ?'

Shion langsung bersandar di bahuku. "Lupakan saja... lagipula... kau tidak akan pernah mengerti..."

Aku membelai rambutnya. "Yah... kalau yang kau maksud Ichigo... Aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengannya karena dia adalah manusia paling bego di dunia."

Shion menatapku sebentar lalu kembali bersender. "Ah... aku dibohongi..."

Aku cekikikan mendengarnya. "Haha... dan kalau kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu juga percuma saja, hasilnya tetap sama."

Shion memberikanku tatapan sedih. Wajahnya juga memerah dari tadi. "Aku tahu... Eiji memberitahuku..."

'Ah... aku tidak menyangka kalau Eiji memberitahunya...'

"Tapi... aku masih punya kesempatan lain kali 'kan ?" Tanya Shion. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sangat merah, bahkan sampai di telinganya.

"Haha, yang penting kau mau bernyanyi bersama Cecil..." Aku langsung mencubit pipinya lalu langsung pergi pulang ke asrama.

'Apa-apaan tadi ?! Mencubit pipinya lalu kabur seperti orang bodoh... Mana harga dirimu Yorin ?!'

* * *

Aku keluar dari kuil. Baru saja selesai berdoa agar aku tidak direpotkan oleh tugas-tugas tidak jelas Saotome. Aku meratapi isi dompet yang aga sepi karena tidak membawa uang banyak dari asrama.

'Ah... kenapa aku habiskan ¾ uangku di kuil...'

Aku langsung berjalan keluar kuil dan mendapati seorang pria berdiri sendiri.

"Ah, Hiyorin !" Panggilnya.

Aku menatapnya saat dia memanggil namaku. "Oh, Cecil."

Cecil lansung berjalan mendekatiku. "Mau kemana ?"

"Setelah ini aku langsung ke asrama." Jawabku.

"Kalau gitu ayo bareng, aku baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaanku." Ajak Cecil yang sangat bersemangat.

Dia langsung menggandeng tanganku dengan santainya.

'Ah... polosnya...'

Melihat kepolosan Cecil, mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu. Saat baru masuk di Saotome Gakuen. Betapa polosnya diriku yang dulu ini.

"Hiyorin, ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." Ucap Cecil tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh... ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

Cecil mengeratkan gandengannya yang menurutku agak sakit. "Oi ! Tanganku kesakitan."

Cecil melepas gandengannya lalu memegangi kedua bahuku. "Hiyorin tidak pacaran dengan Ichigo 'kan ?"

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat lalu berusaha menahan tawa melihat sikapnya yang sangat polos dan frontal seperti ini.

"Hiyorin ! jangan tertawa !" Ucap Cecil yang kelihatan marah padaku.

"Pfft... maaf... kau ini terlalu lucu... pfft..." Aku berusaha menahan tawaku.

"Hiyorin !"

"Ma, maaf deh, aku tidak pacaran kok."

Cecil menghela nafas lalu memelukku. "Aku tidak mau kau direbut oleh yang lain..."

Mendengar suara Cecil yang lirih tapi lembut, aku jadi merasa kasihan dengannya.

"Hoi, bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu, Cecil." Ucapku mendorong sedikit tubuhnya agar aku bisa melihat wajah Cecil. Aku menghela nafas, "Sekarang, ayo pulang."

Cecil melepaskan pelukannya lalu mulai berjalan duluan. Aku menghela nafas lagi lalu menyusulnya.

"Mungkin lain kali Cecil." Ucapku yang mendapat pelukan dari Cecil dan kecupan di pipi.

"Arigato, Hiyorin..."

"Mmm..."

* * *

Tidak terasa kalau kami berdua sudah sampai di asrama. Terlihat Ringo sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Ah, Hiyorin... ada surat untukmu." Ucap Ringo dengan wajah kawathir.

Aku memberi isyarat kepada Cecil untuk masuk duluan. Aku mengambil surat yang diberikat oleh Ringo. Aku pun membaca isi surat tersebut.

Setelah membacanya, Ringo langsung bertanya,"Jadi kau kapan pulang ?"

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

Terlihat Aika dan Momoka baru pulang dari perkerjaan mereka berdua.

"Waaa~ terlalu sepi, tidak ada Hiyorin sih..." Ucap Aika.

Momoka menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Yorin jadi komposer proyek duet untuk saat ini."

Kedua menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Ara~ segitunya rindu sama Hiyocchi ya~" Ucap Ichigo yang muncul entah darimana.

Aika menyilang kedua tangannya. "Ugh, aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu Ichigo, pergilah..."

Ichigo yang biasanya tersenyum polos langsung berubah menjadi senyuman licik. "Ara~ jangan begitu Ika~ Aku cuma ingin melihat teman lamaku~"

Aika berdecih. "Cih, apa maksudmu dengan teman lama ? Orang yang pernah menyakiti Yorin bukan temanku."

Ichigo masih memasang senyuman liciknya. "Eh ? sejak kapan aku menyakiti Hoyocchi ?"

Momoka yang daritadi terdiam langsung menampar Ichigo. Tangannya melayang ke pipi Ichigo dengan ringannya. "Persetan dengan kebohonganmu."

Ichigo mengelus pipinya yang merah. "Momo~ yang tadi sakit loh."

Wajah Momoka datar tetapi matanya menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. "Kau pikir aku tidak mengingat seluruh kesalahanmu ? Pertama, kau –selalu- menggoda perempuan lain saat Yorin sedang bersamamu, kau selalu berbohong kepada Yorin, kau selalu datang jika ada maunya, dan yang paling aku ingat adalah kau MENINGGALKAN Yorin saat dia kehilangan kedua ORANGTUANYA."

Untuk seumur hidup Aika, ia tidak pernah melihat Momoka mengamuk kepada seseorang seperti itu. Aika tahu, walaupun sering bertengkar dengan Momoka, tapi jika melihat Momoka yang berubah menjadi dingin begini, artinya Momoka sangat marah.

"Jadi, sekarang apa maumu datang kembali ke kehidupan Yorin ?" Tanya Momoka sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

Ichigo terdiam. Senyuman licik menghilang sesaat lalu kembali terpasang di wajahnya. "Ara~ segitunya ya ? Kau begitu peduli dengan Yorin ya, Momo-nee~ Lalu, apa maksudmu saat memaksaku putus dengannya lalu jadian denganmu ?"

Spontan, keduanya kaget mendengar ucapan Ichigo. "Kau juga Ika, kau dulu berusaha membuatku putus dengan Hiyocchi loh~"

Keduanya terdiam tidak bisa membalas omongan Ichigo. Disaat yang bersamaan Hiyorin muncul. "Ah, kalian bertiga ribut sekali tahu."

"Yorin !" Seru keduanya.

"Ada apa ?"

Ichigo langsung memasang wajah senyuman biasanya. "Ara~ Okaeri Hiyocchi~"

Hiyorin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, Hiyocchi~ sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kamar. O-ya-su-mi~" Ucap Ichigo sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan mengecup kening Hiyorin.

"Sudahlah, kembali saja ke kamarmu." Ucap Hiyorin sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh darinya.

Ichigo mengangguk dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Yo, Yorin..."

"Kalian berdua juga... baru pulang sudah ribut. Sekarang, ayo istirahat." Ajak Hiyorin kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Keduanya mengangguk dan berjalan duluan di depan Hiyorin.

Ketiganya riang seperti biasa tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau Hiyorin bermasalah. Terlihat Hiyorin meremas surat sebelumnya. 'Ah... sial... masih terlalu cepat untuk mengurus keluarga Yamashita...'

Dari kejauhan, ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan Ichigo, Momoka, dan Aika sebelumnya. 'Jadi, selama ini kami semua terjebak di permainannya Ichigo ?'

* * *

Hiyorin : Lebaran sudah dekat...

Momoka : Haha, tidak terasa bulan Ramadhan akan berlalu dengan cepat

Aika : Ah, padahal dosaku masih banya nee...

Hiyorin : Hush, yang penting kau sudah puasa untuk tahun ini

Momoka : Ah, para pembaca yang terhormat, maafkan Author kami yang malas ini. Kami, para OC dan karakter yang bersangkutan dengan TB!S2 ini sudah lelah untuk mengajaknya tobat dan mengerjakan TB!S2

Aika : Tidak heran kenapa dia selalu sial

Hiyorin : Puasanya tidak diterima...

Ara, jangan bicara seperti itu ! Puasaku diterima kok Sekarang, Kalian bertiga, kembali ke alam kalian sana, hus hus #ngusirparaOC

Huhu~ kembali lagi dengan saya, Author paling malas di dunia a.k.a HanamiTG~ Maafkan hamba yang terlalu malas menulis ini -w- sekedar info, TB!S2 Up setiap bulan #janjipalsu! Tidak perlu ditanyakan setiap tanggal berapa, yang penting sudah Up setiap bulan. Mungkin awal bulan, mungkin akhir bulan

Ah... mungkin setelah membaca tadi, Ichigo seperti orang jahat ya ? maafkan daku, Ichigo dkk muncul di akhir. Kalau boleh jujur, daku hampir melupakan mereka bertiga. Dan maafkan daku jika Chapter ini agak singkat atu mungkin lebih pendek daripada Chapter2 sebelumnya.

Dan juga, mungkin beberapa bulan kedepan daku tidak akan up karena... urusan sekolah dan beberapa urusan lainnya, tapi daku usahakan agar tetap up dan tidak menelantarkan TB!S2 Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya -w-

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang muslim dan Mohon maaf lahir dan batin semuanya ^w^


	10. Ren & Van

HIYORIN P.O.V

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Aku mendapat surat dari kakakku, Ichiro. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan mendapatkan surat itu. Ya, surat yang menyangkut tentang masalah penting keluargaku. Aku cukup kaget melihat isinya.

'Ah… masih terlalu cepat kalau mau pulang…'

Aku meratapi surat itu dan membaca isinya berulang-ulang. Bukan surat resmi, cuma sebuah surat biasa yang isinya cuma 'Yorin, pulang ke kediaman Sakakibara secepatnya. Maaf jika terlalu cepat aku menyuruhmu pulang tapi lebih cepat lebih baik. Ini masalah penting –Ichiro'.

'Pulang secepatnya ya…'

Aku langsung meremas surat tersebut lalu membuatnya ke tong sampah kecil yang berada di samping meja kerjaku. Aku kembali meratapi nasibku, apa aku akan dalam masalah bersar ? Apa aku bisa bertahan sebelum konser ? Aku membuka ponselku dengan wallpaper TRIANGLE, disaat yang bersamaan terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Hiyorin-san, ayo berangkat." Ucap seseorang diseberang pintu.

Dari suara yang memanggil, sudah jelas kalau itu Haruka. Aku menaruh kembali ponselku ke sakuku. "Ah… baiklah."

* * *

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau bermain peran di acara TV dua jam spesial dengan proyek duetmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Ren.

"Wah~ itu lumayan hebat loh, Ren-san." Ucap Ichigo.

Ah, sekedar info saja, Ichigo ikut untuk pembahasan lagu kali ini.

"Kau bertemu dengannya kemarin 'kan ? Seperti apa dia ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Dia itu…"

Terjadi jeda di antara kalimat Ren yang membuatku penasaran. 'Apa orangnya sama menyebalkannya dengan anggotanya yang lain ?'

"Aku masih belum bisa memberikan pendapatku tentang dia." Jawab Ren.

"Oh, benar juga." Ucap Haruka.

Kami pun lanjut berjalan menuju ruangan untuk mendiskusikan lagu. Kami berbincang seperti biasa sampai-sampai Ren tiba-tiba didorong dari belakang oleh seseorang. "Yo !"

"Eh ?"

"Jinguji Ren-chan, kemarin kerja bagus. Lain kali, aku mengandalkanmu lagi ya." Ucap 'Kiryuin Van' yang ternyata seorang pelaku yang mendorong Ren.

"A, aku juga." Ucap Ren tergagap, mungkin masih terkejut karena dorongan yang sebelumnya.

Van menatapku dan Haruka secara bergantian. "Ha-chan !"

Van langsung mendekati Haruka. Haruka terlihat bingung dengan nickname yang diberi oleh Van "Ha, Ha-chan ?"

Aku dan Ichigo cuma bisa terdiam melihat aksinya. 'Ah, seperti campuran Reiji dan Natsuki…'

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, aku sangat senang. Aku berharap lagu yang bagus darimu." Ucap Van dengan girangnya.

Haruka mengangguk pelan. "Oh… ba, baik…"

Aku cuma bisa sweatdroped karena keberadaan yang tidak dianggap ini.

Ren langsung membentangkan tangannya tiba-tiba yang membuatku cukup terkejut. "Domba kecilku selalu menulis lagu yang bagus."

Van terdiam sebentar, "Hm, jadi begitu."

Aku menghela nafas. "Uh… sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dulu lalu membahas lagunya dengan tenang didalam."

Van menatapku lalu memberikanku senyumannya. "Baiklah, Hi-chan~"

Aku hanya memberi tatapan 'apa-apaan ?'. Tanpa kusadari, Ichigo langsung menarikku menjauh dari Van. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Van yang terkejut dan ekspresi Ichigo yang 'marah' (?).

Kami semua pun masuk dan mulai membahas lagunya.

"Jadi, dalam acara TV, karakternya angin dan aku adalah api. Kenapa kita tidak memasukkan itu dalam proyek duet kita ? Kita bisa menggabungkan dua melodi kontras bersama-sama." Jelas Ren panjang lebar.

"Terdengar seperti harapan semua orang." Ucap Van dengan malas sambil bertompang dagu.

"Hah ? harapan semua orang ?" Tanya Ren bingung.

Tiba-tiba Van berdiri. "Sebaliknya, ayo kita buat petualangan sebenarnya dengan kejutan besar. Ayo kita buat dari awal dan mencapai puncak dari situ."

"Apa maksudmu ? Bisa lebih jelas lagi ?" Tanya Ren.

"Kau maksud, diawali dengan sedikit ledakan, mengikuti alur, lalu kejutan dibalik layar ?" Tanya Haruka.

"Yap, tepat sekali !" Seru Van.

Aku dan Ren cuma bisa melongo tidak mengerti.

Van langsung mendekati Haruka, dan mengambil salah satu tangan Haruka dan mengelusnya di pipinya sendiri. "Aku senang sekali. Sudah kuduga Ha-chan akan mengerti~"

Ren langsung ikut berdiri sambil menggertak meja. Aku yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menjauh beberapa senti.

"Seram sekali, Ren-chan, begitu menakutkan. Kau orangnya sedikit serius ya." Ucap Van yang langsung melepaskan tangan Haruka. "Bercanda, hahahahahaha."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam 'Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali…'

Aku langsung menoleh ke Ichigo yang tumben cuma bertompang dagu dan hanya menatap Van. 'Tumben jadi pendiam…'

* * *

Akhirnya, pembahasan lagu selesai. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang bisa memutuskan tentang lagunya.

Aku meregangkan seluruh tubuhku lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, ayo pu-"

"Hi-chan, bisa tinggal sebentar." Sela Van tiba-tiba.

Aku dan lainnya menatapnya bingung.

"Hanya sebentar saja kok." Tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali duduk. "Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Ucapku.

Yang lainnya mengangguk lalu pergi duluan. Aku kembali menatap Van. "Apa maumu ?"

Van bertompang dagu. "Ee~ Hi-chan orangnya juga serius ya~"

Aku menatapnya sebentar. "Aku tidak ingin basa basi, tolong to-the-point."

Van langsung menunjukkan senyuman tidak bersalahnya. "He~ kau terlalu serius Hi-chan. Aku hanya ingin kau datang ke agensi kami jika ada waktu. Aku ingin membahas lagu soloku."

Aku mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Itu saja 'kan ? Kalau begitu, aku pamit duluan."

"Hai'~"

Aku menghela nafas lalu keluar ruangan. Aku mendapati Ichigo sedang bersender sambil memainkan ponselnya. Aku ingin memanggilnya tapi serasa malas mendengar suaranya yang menyebalkan.

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanyanya yang ternyata sudah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Sudah." Jawabku. "Kenapa tidak menyusul yang lain ?"

Ichigo langsung menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya lalu mengusap kepalaku. "Karena mau tungguin Hiyocchi~ Toh, aku juga kawathir karena kau cuma berdua dengan Kiryuin, nanti terjadi sesuatu."

Aku memberinya tatapan 'Apa-apaan, aku ini bukan anak-anak.'. "Ugh, sudahlah, ayo pulang."

* * *

Sesampainya di Lobby, kami berdua cuma melihat Haruka. "Eh, mana Ren ?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kiryuin-san dulu." Jawab Haruka sambil menunjuk ke atas.

'Ah… perasaanku tidak enak dengan proyek kali ini…'

"Hiyocchi, kau tidak apa ?" Tanya Ichigo.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

* * *

"Ah, aku sering dengar di berita kalau akting Van sangat bagus." Ucapku sembari sibuk coret-coret di buku jadwalku.

"Aktingnya sangat bagus ? Itu hanya rumor." Timpal Ren.

Aku langsung menatap Ren bingung. 'Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba Ren seperti orang lain…'

"Di samping itu, kenapa dia sangat santai ? padahal kita akan mulai." Ucap Ren seperti bukan dirinya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Ren menunjukkan senyum sombongnya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja." Ucapku.

Ren mengusap kepalaku seperti hewan. "Jangan kawathir Neko-chan, Aku hanya ingin serius untuk proyek kali ini."

Aku menatapnya sebentar, menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku, lalu kembali mencoret-coret di buku.

Tidak lama, perekaman pun dimulai.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai. Scene 12, take one. Action !"

Van pun mulai aktingnya, Ah… jujur saja, aktingnya sangat bagus. Sebaiknya, setelah ini Ren harus menarik kata-katanya sebelumnya. Akting Van sangat bagus di dialog pertamanya.

"CUT !"

Keduanya langsung bubar, Ren langsung kembali duduk di sebelahku.

"Ren-kun, jeda berhenti nafas yang kau tunjukkan setelah bagian Van-kun sangat bagus." Puji seorang karyawan.

"Ah… terima kasih…" Ucap Ren lirih.

Aku langsung memberikan handuk kecil. "Ada apa ? Aktingmu terlihat bagus kok."

Ren hanya mengambil handuk kecil yang kuberikan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ren, aku sudah dapat ide tentang konsep lagumu." Ucapku. Ren tidak menyahut, terdiam seperti sedang banyak pirikiran. "Ren, perekaman mau dimulai. Ren, sutradaranya lebih suka akting Van. Ren, domba kecilmu direbut oleh HEAVENS."

Masih tidak ada respon darinya. Aku menghela nafas pendek. 'Melamun ya…'

Aku langsung menggulung salah satu naskah yang kebetulan kudapat lalu memukul pelan kepalanya. "By the way, aku pulang duluan dan jangan banyak melamun."

Ren menatapku bingung. "I, iya…"

* * *

Seperti janjiku di tempo hari, aku mendatangi agensi mereka. Sesampainya disana aku sudah disambut duluan olehnya.

"Hi-chan~ akhirnya kau datang !" Serunya sambil menarik tanganku menuju ruang tamunya.

Aku langsung menarik tanganku kembali, untung saja dia tidak menarik tanganku dengan kuat. "Ugh, tapi jangan buang-buang waktuku disini. Aku masih belum selesai mengerjakan tugasku yang lain."

Van mengangguk lalu. "Baiklah, Hi-chan~"

Van pun duduk di depanku, menunggu aku berbicara. "Baiklah, sekarang konsep lagu yang ingin kau nya-"

"Hari ini Hi-chan terlihat manis." Sela Van tiba-tiba.

Aku memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak perlu pujianmu, sekarang ayo lanjutkan, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ini."

"Wa~ gomenne Hi-chan." Ucapnnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah, karena kau main dra-"

"Hi-chan sudah makan ? mau kubuatkan makan siang ?" Sela Van lagi.

Aku mencengkram pinggiran kertas yang sedang kupegang. "Van, jika kau menyuruhku datang kesini cuma untuk berbincang seperti tante-tante, aku akan pulang."

"Wah~ gomen Hi-chan, silahkan lanjut." Ucapnya.

Aku menghela nafas, salah satu tanganku memijit keningku. "Baiklah, kalau menurutku lagu so-"

"Hi-chan suka warna apa ?"

"Itu tidak penting… sekarang, tema lagu yang co-"

"Hi-chan suka pakai hoodie ya ?"

"Diam… Ugh, tema lagu yang cocok dengan-"

"Hi-chan beli dimana hoodienya ?"

"…"

"Hi-chan, tipe pria idamanmu seperti apa ?"

"Van, aku akan menyiapkan 1 kuburan untuk-"

"Hi-chan punya pacar tidak ?"

"…"

Aku langsung merapikan kertas-kertas sebelumnya lalu segera keluar dari sana.

"Eh ? Hi-chan mau kemana ?" Tanya Van menarik pergelanganku dengan pelan.

"Pulang dan tidak akan kembali kesini sampai proyek duetmu selesai ! dan jika ingin memberi konsep lagunya, beritahu Haruka atau Ichigo saja !"

Aku langsung keluar dan pulang.

* * *

"Akhirnya kita shooting untuk pengambilan klimaks scene ruang sidang. Di salah satu sisi adalah ayah dari anak yang terluka karena sebuah produk. Di sisi lain, perusahaan itu tidak mau disalahkan. Penggugat dan pengacara ayahnya adalah Ren-kun, dan untuk pembela perusahaan adalah Van-kun. Kalian berdua harus membuat ledakan dalam scene ini." Jelas sang sutrada panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk dan meringkasnya untuk konsep lagu solo keduanya.

"Hiyorin-san, mau lihat tempat syutingnya ?" Ajak Haruka.

'Ah, dia baru pertama kali datang untuk melihat Ren akting ya…' Aku mengiyakan. Kami berdua pun pergi melihat ruang sidang tempat Ren & Van akan akting.

"Tempatnya sangat menakjubkan, seperti ruang sidang asli." Ucap Haruka yang seperti terkagum oleh ruang sidang tersebut.

"Ah… kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruang staff. Sepertinya aku meninggalkan barangku disana." Ucapku langsung keluar dari ruang sidang tersebut.

Kalau boleh jujur, yang tadi itu cuma alasan agar aku bisa sendiri dulu. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, aku langsung membukanya dan melihat ada email dari Ichiro.

' _Yorin, aku sudah sampai di rumah. Jangan kawathir, untuk sementara, aku berhasil mengundur waktu pertemuannya dengan mereka sampai kau selesai dengan konsermu. Jadi, selesaikan dulu proyeknya, tampil di pertandingan, baru pulang kesini._ '

Aku menutup ponselku lalu merenung sesaat.

'Ah… kak, maafkan adikmu yang menyusahkan ini…'

Rasanya aku mulai stress dengan ini semua. Masalah keluarga yang cukup rumit untuk dimengerti oleh anak berumur 15 tahun sepertiku. Lagi-lagi, ponselku bergetar, aku membukanya lagi dan ternyata email dari Haruka.

'Oh, mereka sudah mulai akting ya…'

Aku langsung berdiri dan kembali ke ruangan sidang. Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, entah mengapa suasananya penuh tekanan. 'Ah… pasti gara-gara akting mereka berdua…'

Aku langsung ikut menonton akting mereka di sebelah Haruka. Melihat ekspresinya, dia kawathir dengan Ren.

"Haruka." Panggilku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Dia tersentak sedikit lalu melihatku. "Ke, kenapa ?"

"Jangan kawathir, Ren pasti bisa." Hiburku.

Haruka langsung tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, "Iya."

Perekaman pun dilanjutkan sampai sang sutradara berteriak, "CUUT !"

* * *

Aku merapikan beberapa barang-barangku dengan tenang karena seluruh karyawan sudah pergi. Wajar sih, mereka mau istirahat. "Akhirnya, dramanya sudah selesai."

"Ah, jadi kau tadi nonton ya, Hi-chan~" Ucap seseorang yang langsung merusak moodku.

"Apa maumu ?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Wih~ Hi-chan sangat dingin ya~" Candanya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Jika tidak ada yang kau inginkan, jangan ganggu aku."

Van tidak merespon ucapanku, dia malah melakukan kabedon di meja tempat aku merapikan barang-barangku. "Van, yang kau lakukan ini tidak lucu."

Van masih memasang senyuman bodohnya. "Aku tidak sedang tidak melucu atau bercanda."

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat. 'Jika kau serius, mengapa kau menunjukkan senyuman bodohmu itu !?'

Raut wajah Van tiba-tiba berubah, dia menunjukkan sebuah senyuman lembut yang tidak pernah kulihat (selama aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu kecuali senyum goofynya).

"Hi-chan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ? Aku janji akan membuatmu selalu senang dan tidak akan pernah menghianatimu."

'Eh ?'

Untuk pertama kalinya, Van to the point sekali dan dia langsung frontal tanpa basa basi. 'Lebih parah daripada yang sebelumnya…'

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin pacaran untuk sekarang. Aku ingin fokus kepada proyek ini, menyelesaikan semuanya, lalu istirahat dengan tenang."

Van terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa. "Pfft… hahahahahaha…. kau benar-benar perempuan yang unik, lebih unik daripada Ha-chan."

Van mundur beberapa langkah, memberikanku ruang untuk bergerak. "Jujur saja Hi-chan, kau menolakku karena punya pacar 'kan ?"

Aku langsung terdiam dan menatapnya jengkel. "Heh ! berita tidak jelas apa lagi yang kau ungkit ? Jika kau berbicara tentang Ichigo, aku tidak punya hubungan spesial dengannya."

Van menatapku tidak percaya, "Eh ? serius ? jadi selama ini aku dibohongi ?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Mungkin ?"

'Maksudnya ? Ichigo menyebar berita nyeleneh tidak jelas ?'

Van langsung menepuk kepalaku. "Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Hi-chan." Ucapnya. "Ah, kalau ada waktu, datang ke agensi lagi ya, kali ini aku janji tidak akan bercanda lagi."

Punggungnya pun menghilang termakan jarak. Aku menghela nafas sambil memijit keningku. 'Aku berani bersumpah, soal pacar-pacaran ini pasti ulahnya Ichigo…'

* * *

"Sudah baikan ?" Tanyaku kepada Ren yang sibuk memperhatikan lagunya.

Ren menatapku bingung. "Ah, maaf Neko-chan, aku tidak memperhatikan."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, aku cuma bertanya apa masalahmu dengan Van sudah selesai atau belum."

Ren terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku tapi, aku kawathir melihat Ren yang kukenal tiba-tiba berubah." Tambahku.

Aku melihat wajah Ren yang sedikit merah. "Ah, Neko-chan segitunya peduli denganku ya."

Aku tidak merespon kembali, karena sepertinya ini bukan lagi urusanku dan mungkin sudah selesai.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong Neko-chan, jika ada orang yang menyatakan perasaanya kepadamu, bagaimana reaksimu ?" Tanya Ren tiba-tiba.

"Tergantung situasi, perasaanku, dan timingnya." Jawabku.

Ren tidak membalas, biasanya dia langsung menggombal tidak jelas yang membuatku terganggu. "Kau ini manis sekali ya, Neko-chan."

'Ah, kukira dia sudah berhenti gombal tidak jelas…'

"Tidak heran kenapa yang lain menyukaimu juga." Tambahnya yang membuatku terkejut.

'Eh ?'

"Ah lupakan saja Neko-chan, nanti kau memukulku lagi seperti waktu lalu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba lalu kembali fokus dengan lagunya.

'Tu, tunggu dulu… berarti masih ada yang lain !? Kenapa aku yang kena ? kenapa bukan Haruka saja ? toh, dia kan lebih manis daripada aku, lebih sempurna lagi daripada aku !'

"Tu, tunggu Ren… jelaskan semuanya." Ucapku merebut beberapa kertas yang berisi lagunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Neko-chan, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucap Ren berusaha mengambil kembali kertasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikan kertas ini dan tidak akan keluar dari sini sampai kau menjelaskan semuanya !" Seruku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

BRAK

Aku terjatuh, mungkin tersandung sesuatu dan tanpa kusadari sekarang Ren sudah berada diatasku dan sedang memasang ekspresi serius. 'Ah, suatu tindakan yang paling bodoh, Hiyorin…'

"Neko-chan segitunya ingin tahu ya…" Bisik Ren dengan nada khasnya yang biasa membuatku merinding.

"Re, Ren… aku akan membunuhmu disini jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh…" Ucapku lirih.

Raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Itu membuatku merinding. "O, oi…"

Ren hanya menatapku terdiam yang membuatku semakin takut dengannya. 'Ini bukan Ren yang kukenal !'. Aku hanya merapatkan kedua mataku, pasrah membiarkannya. Tapi, tidak ada yang terjadi, melainkan aku cuma mendengar tawanya.

"Haha, Neko-chan, kau lucu sekali. Kukira kau akan memukulku seperti biasanya." Ucapnya yang langsung menghilangkan suasana aneh sebelumnya.

Ren pun berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Nah, ayo bangun."

Aku langsung berdiri sendiri dan menepis uluran tangannya. "Lain kali akan kubunuh kau, akan kusiapkan 1 kuburan untukmu…"

Ren hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Maaf ya Neko-chan, aku hanya mau bilang kau itu manis dan aku menyukaimu."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, 'Kukira Ren akan lebih frontal seperti Van, ternyata dugaanku salah…'

Ren tersenyum lembut, mengambil kertas sebelumnya lalu mulai berjalan menjauh. "Mungkin untuk kali ini kau akan menolakku, jadi lain kali aku akan berusaha membuatmu suka kepadaku."

Dia pun melambaikan tangannya lalu meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan seperti orang bodoh. 'Eh ? bukannya aku yang seharusnya menjawab !?'

* * *

R : Lah, Update thor ?  
Me : Iya -w-  
R : Kirain setiap bulan  
Me : Bersyukurlah kalau daku Update -w-

Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah UTAPRI 7th ANNIVERSARY ! Jadi untuk hari yang special ini, daku Update -w- Dan kabar gembiranya lainnya adalah, sekarang game UTAPRI Eng ver. sedang di proses dan mudah-mudahan akan keluar tahun ini. Ara~ jadi tidak sabar main gamenya -w-

Baiklah, para readers yang membaca ini, termakasih sudah mau membacanya sampai sekarang. Sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya !


	11. Natsuki & Nagi

HIYORIN P.O.V

Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Aku kira Ichiro sudah mengurus para penganggu itu.

'Kali ini surat peringatan lagi ya ?'

Aku memungut tumpukan surat yang terlantar ini lalu membuangnya di tong sampah terdekat.

"Hiyo-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

Aku menatap sang pemilik suara. "Oh, membuang sampah di pagi hari."

Natsuki langsung mendekatiku dan melihat beberapa surat yang belum kubuang. "Eh, ini surat apa ? Kenapa semuanya untukmu ?" Natsuki pun mengambil salah satu surat yang terdekat dengannya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Surat haters, kau tidak perlu menghawathirkannya." Aku langsung mengambil surat yang dipegang oleh Natsuki lalu segera membuangnya.

"Hiyo-chan, kau baik-baik saja 'kan ?" Tanya Natsuki.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa… sekarang bersiaplah, kita akan menemui Nagi."

Natsuki mengangguk pelan. "Ah baiklah, Hiyo-chan."

Aku langsung pergi menjauh. "Hiyo-chan, cerita kalau ada masalah ! Aku akan setia mendengarnya !" Serunya dari kejauhan.

Aku hanya bisa berdecih. 'Memangnya kau tau apa tentangku…'

* * *

"Karena Mikado Nagi, orang yang paling imut akan bernyanyi, aku ingin kau untuk menulis lagu jika siapapun yang dengar, setuju kalau itu imut." Jelas 'Mikado Nagi', idol paling imut-menyebalkan-.

Natsuki mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Ide yang bagus, lagu imut yang membuatmu bahagia."

Nagi berkecak pinggang di tempatnya. "Eh, apa itu ? Apa kau tidak punya prinsip sendiri ?"

"Aku senang menyanyikan lagu Haru-chan denganmu, Nagi-kun." Ucap Natsuki lembut.

"Sudah cukup, kau terlalu manusia." Ucap Nagi.

"Apa ?"

Nagi langsung mendorong kursinya kebelakang lalu berdiri. "Karena semua berharap imut, aku ingin menaruh sedikit kejutan juga. Contohnya… kita bisa memainkan beberap alat musik. penampilan live akan menarik para penggemar, dan semua akan tertuju dengan imutnya diriku."

"Alat musik ?"

"Aku bermain biola, kau bermain violin 'kan ?" Tanya Nagi.

Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Natsuki langsung berubah. "Eh ?"

Nagi berkecak pinggang lagi. "Bukankah kau pemain violin ajaib saat kecil yang menyapu bersih seluruh kompetisi ?"

Natsuki menunjukkan senyuman paksanya. "Itu sudah cukup lama." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi merendahkan dirimu ?" Tanya Nagi yang sepertinya mulai jengkel. "Ah, kau berhenti main Violin ya ?"

"Ya, makanya aku bermain biola." Jawab Natsuki.

"Apa ? tidak seru jika kita memainkan hal yang sama." Ucap Nagi.

"Tapi…"

"Lagian, kenapa kau berhenti main violin ? " Tanya Nagi.

Sesaat Natsuki seperti terdiam, hanyut di pikirannya. "Kenapa ya aku berhenti main violin ?"

Aku menatap Natsuki dan mulai -sedikit- kawathir, 'Natsuki…'

"Apa ? sangat aneh jika kau tidak mengingatnya. Kau tidak berbohong karena kau tidak ingin bermain 'kan ?" Tanya Nagi.

"Tentu saja tidak !" Seru Natsuki yang membuatku terkejut.

"Jadi kenapa ?" Tanya Nagi yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya itu. Nagi terus bertanya yang membuatku mulai jengkel terhadapnya.

Natsuki kembali terdiam. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa…"

"Apa itu, jangan bercanda." Ucap Nagi. "Jika tidak mau, bilang saja."

Tiba-tiba Natsuki membuka kacamatanya dan sifatnya langsung berubah. "Diamlah. Tutup mulutmu."

Aku ingin menenangkan Natsuki tapi entah kenapa aku takut kepadanya. 'A, apa yang terjadi…'

Nagi mengambil langkah mundur beberapa. "Apa katamu ? Kau tidak memberikan sedikitpun saran, jadi aku-"

"Pembicaraan sudah selesai." Sela Natsuki.

"Kenapa ? kupikir ini ide bagus-"

"Cukup sudah."

Natsuki dan Haruka langsung keluar dari ruangan. Aku masih berpikir tentang Natsuki. 'Ta, tadi pagi moodnya masih bagus kok…'

"Yori-chan." Panggil Nagi.

Aku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah ? ada apa ?"

Nagi menyilang kedua tangannya. "Ada apa dengannya ? kenapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu ?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu memalingkan pandanganku. "Mungkin saja sedang badmood."`

Nagi menapku curiga. "Kau yakin ? yang tadi itu terlalu tiba-tiba jika dia jadi badmood."

Aku menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari kursi. Aku langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dan menyempatkan diri membelai kepala Nagi. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kalau bisa pembahasan lagu berikutnya harus lebih serius."

Aku pun berjalan pelan menuju lift sambil meratapi layar ponselku. Aku membaca email dari Haruka yang berisi 'Nanti aku jelaskan di asrama, Hiyorin-san '

Aku menghela nafas lalu menutup ponselku. "Sepertinya yang tadi bukan Natsuki…"

* * *

"Bagaimana pertemuannya ?" Tanya Syo yang langsung menyambut kadatangan kami. "Dan dimana Natsuki ?"

"Dia ada diruangannya." Jawab Haruka lirih.

Aku menatap Haruka sebentar lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Haruka, bisa kau jelaskan yang tadi ?"

Haruka memberikanku anggukan. "Sebenarnya, tadi saat pertemuan…"

Haruka pun menjelaskan dengan detail yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"SATSUKI !?" Seru mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat kaget mendengar cerita Haruka. Aku hanya kebingungan.

"Jadi… Satsuki ini apa ?" Tanyaku.

"Satsuki adalah kepribadian Natsuki yang lain. Jika Natsuki membuka kacamatanya, Satsuki akan muncul. Sifat Satsuki sangat bertolak belakang dengan Natsuki." Jelas Syo.

"Jadi… bisa dibilang Natsuki menderita Sidrom Gemini ?" Tanyaku lagi.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri. 'Ah… tidak kusangka Natsuki mempunyai sidrom seperti itu…'

"Bukannya kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Natsuki ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Untuk sekarang, kita lihat dulu." Jawab Tokiya.

* * *

Malamnya, aku langsung melakukan penelitian tentang Sidrom Gemini. Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku tapi tetap saja, 'Natsuki adalah orang yang sangat baik…'

Aku terus mencari bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkan sidrom ini tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Haaa… sial…" Aku langsung mematikan laptopku dan pergi mencari angin di Beranda.

Sesampainya disana, aku mendapat Natsuki yang tengah melamun. Aku langsung mendekatinya dengan perlahan, membuatnya tidak terkejut. "Yo."

Natsuki langsung melihatku lalu memberikan senyuman khasnya. "Hiyo-chan, belum tidur ?"

Aku mendekatinya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Belum, ini masih terlalu awal untuk tidur."

"Tapi nanti kau sakit loh, Hiyo-chan." Ucap Natsuki.

Aku menatapnya jengkel. "Jadi, bagaimana denganmu yang belum tidur dan sibuk melamun disini ?"

Natsuki hanya menanggapinya dengan senyumannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, aku akan sedih melihat Hiyo-chan sakit."

"Eh ?"

"Aku akan sedih jika melihat orang lain menderita." Tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum miring. "Terserah kau lah, Aku tidak akan gampang sakit jika tidur terlambat."

Natsuki langsung membelai rambutku. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani Hiyo-chan disini sampai kau mau tidur."

Aku hanya terkekeh dan membiarkannya membelai rambutku terus.

* * *

Keesokannya, kami melakukan pertemuan lagi.

"Gimana, penampilanku bagus 'kan ?" Tanya Nagi dengan sombong.

Tiba-tiba Nagi langsung memaksa Natsuki bermain Violin. "Jangan-jangan kau lupa cara bermainnya ? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa konsernya ?"

Aku terdiam. 'Apa yang dia maksud !?'

"Konser ?" Tanya Natsuki.

"Iya, Konser HAYATO yang hancur." Jawab Nagi.

"Hancur ?"

"Biasanya orang takkan menghancurkan konser seseorang dan bernyanyi. Saat ini kau seperti orang lain." Ucap Nagi sambil berkecak pinggang seperti biasanya.

"Aku memang ke konsernya tapi… apa ?"

"Mmm~ aku menduganya."

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya. "Nagi, ayo mulai pertemuannya !"

Aku malah diabaikan olehnya. "Ada yang salah denganmu. Kau tidak ingat konser maupun violinnya, mungkin ada orang lain yang tak kau ketahui."

"Aku…"

Tiba-tiba kacamata Natsuki terjatuh yang membuatku mulai ketakutan. 'Ga, gawat...'

"Jangan sombong dulu." Ucap Natsuki.

"Sudah aku duga." Ucap Nagi yang sepertinya mengetahui tentang Satsuki.

"Itu hal yang paling menyedihkan yang kau katakan pada Natsuki." Ucap Satsuki.

"Kau 'kan Natsuki. Mengapa kau menganggap dirimu seperti orang yang berbeda ? Apa kau punya 2 kepribadian ?"

Satsuki memberikan tatapan yang menakutkan. Aku yang biasa melawan walaupun ketakutan, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Seram sekali." Ucap Nagi dengan –sok- imutnya.

"Nagi-kun, sudahlah." Ucap Haruka yang berusaha menghentikan Nagi.

"Nagi, sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Ini bukan candaan."

"Lagian ini 'kan berita besar, kita harus beritahu yang lain." Ucap Nagi dengan santainya.

"Jangan lakukan." Ucap Satsuki lirih.

"Eh~ kenapa nggak boleh ?" Tanya Nagi dengan santainya.

Tiba-tiba Satsuki langsung mengeluarkan pukulannya, untung saja Nagi berhasil menghindar. Aku kaget melihatnya, karena pukulan Satsuki sampai bisa membelah 2 meja yang berada di belakang Nagi. "Jangan lakukan." Ucapnya.

"Apa ? kenapa tidak ?" Tanya Nagi lagi.

Satsuki terdiam lalu keluar. Haruka langsung memungut kacamatanya yang terjatuh lalu menyusul Satsuki. Aku masih terdiam, mungkin efek shok.

"Eh ? apa-apaan tadi ?" Tanya Nagi tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Aku memberi Nagi tatapan marahku. "Nagi, jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan membatalkan proyekmu."

Aku langsung pergi menyusul keduanya. 'Ah, sial-sial ! Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu akan terjadi.'

* * *

Aku dan Haruka mengejar Natsuki sampai di lantai asrama cowok. Satsuki mendobrak pintu dengan kuat sampai mengejutkan yang berada di dalam ruangan. "Apa-apaan !?"

"Syo-kun !" Haruka langsung menunjukkan kacamata Natsuki.

"Apa itu Satsuki ?" Tanya Syo setengah berteriak.

Satsuki langsung memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam koper yang membuat kami bertiga bingung. Yang lainnya langsung muncul, dengan raut wajah kawathir.

"Kami mendengar suara yang sangat kencang, apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Otoya.

"Itu Satsuki !" Jawab Syo.

Yang lainnya terkejut sementara Satsuki langsung menutup rapat kopernya.

"Nanami, kacamatanya !" Seru Syo.

"Baik !" Seru Haruka yang langsung memakaikan kacamatanya.

Seketika yang lainnya langsung lega sementara firasatku berkata ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Berhasil ! Hey, Natsuki." Panggil Otoya.

Saat Natsuki menunjukkan wajahnya, Rautnya masih marah yang tak lain adalah Satsuki, aku sudah mendunganya. 'Sepertinya untuk sementara Satsuki takkan membiarkan Natsuki keluar…'

"APA !?"

"Bukannya dia bisa kembali jika dia memakai kacamatanya ?" Tanya Cecil.

Satsuki langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku sudah sabar, tapi aku tak tahan lagi. Takkan kubiarkan dia melihat Nagi lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan proyek duetnya ?" Tanya Tokiya.

"Aku keluar, tidak hanya proyek, juga sebagai idol." Jawab Satsuki.

Itu membuat kami semua terkejut.

"Jangan bilang kau berhenti !" Seru Otoya.

"Natsuki dari awal tidak berniat ingin jadi idol, aku tak bisa membiarkannya duduk diam tersakiti." Jelas Satsuki.

"Apa Shinomiya-san juga beranggapan sama ?" Tanya Haruka yang memberanikan dirinya melangkah maju.

Satsuki sepertinya tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Haruka yang sebelumnya. "Aku lebih tahu Natsuki dari yang lain."

"Apa harus begini caranya ?" Tanya Syo sambil mendekati Satsuki. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak tahu dia sama sekali."

"Apa ?"

"Natsuki tidak selemah seperti membutuhkan perlidungan seperti itu !" Timpal Syo.

"Natsuki selalu positif dan kuat." Ucap Cecil.

"Ya, kita selalu didukung oleh senyuman Shinomiya." Tambah Masato.

"Kita adalah teman." Ucap Ren.

"Tujuh dari kita adalah STARISH." Lanjut Otoya.

"Jadi, jangan begitu saja bilang berhenti." Ucap Tokiya.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tak mau dia melihatnya lagi." Ucap Satsuki yang tetap keras kepala.

"Jadi kau akan sebentar disini sampai pertemuan selanjutnya 'kan ?" Tanya Ren.

Satsuki sepertinya terkejut medengar ucapan Ren. Yang lainnya hanya menatap Satsuki terus sampai akhirnya Satsuki mengalah.

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu asrama HEAVENS. Aku datang kesini ingin menemui Nagi karena besok adalah pertemuan yang terakhir dan aku tidak ingin pertemuan itu hancur.

Pintu pun telah terbuka dan aku bisa melihat Nagi yang sangat semangat. "Yeay, Yori-chan datang !" Serunya yang langsung menarik tanganku kedalam.

Kami pun duduk di ruangngan utamanya. Aku melihat ada majalah terkapar di meja dan aku bisa melihat halamannya berisi berita tentang Natsuki.

"Yori-chan kenapa kau datang kesini ?" Tanya Nagi.

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau besok jangan berulah lagi. Besok adalah pertemuan akhir proyek ini. Aku ingin pertemuannya berjalan lancar.

Nagi langsung menyilang kedua tangannya. "Jadi ini salahku ? Bukannya Natsuki yang menghancurkannya dari awal ?

Aku menghela nafas panjang lagi. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Natsuki ? Natsuki bukanlah seperti yang kau kira selama ini, jadi kumohon hanya untuk kali ini kau tidak menghancurkan pertemuaan terakhir ini."

Aku langsung beranjak kembali kepintu bersiap pulang. Tanpa kusadari Nagi menahan tanganku. "Yori-chan… a, aku… mi, mi, min, ta… ma, ma, af…"

"Ulangi."

"Aku… mi, minta… ma, maaf…"

Aku meraih kepala Nagi lalu membelainya. "Sudah seharusnya begitu. Lain kali, jangan begini lagi."

Nagi mengangguk dan masih tertunduk malu.

* * *

Aku melihat Haruka yang seperti baru saja selesai berbicara dengan Satsuki. Aku mendatangi Haruka setelah Satsuki pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanyaku.

"Akhirnya Satsuki-san mau datang besok." Jawabnya senang. "Bagaimana dengan Nagi-kun ?"

Aku memberikan senyuman sombongku. "Dia sudah kuurus."

Haruka hanya terkekeh. "Hiyorin-san sangat pedulian ya, kau mulai terbiasa dengan mereka dan sekarang kau sudah akrab dengan mereka."

Aku langsung merasa wajahku mulai memanas, mungkin sekarang wajahku merah. "Heh, tidak mungkin. Jika proyek ini gagal, aku yang repot."

Haruka terkekeh lagi. "Kau tidak perlu menutup dirimu lagi pada mereka, mulailah terbuka kepada mereka."

Aku menghela nafas, "Nanti aku usahakan…"

'Aku hanya takut untuk membuka diriku kepada orang lain…'

* * *

"Aku akan bermain Violin." Ucap Natsuki.

"Padahal tadi kau tidak mau, kenapa kau merubah pirikanmu ?" Tanya Nagi.

"Aku takkan lari lagi." Ucap Natsuki

"Eh ? Kau boleh berhenti jika ini terlalu memaksakan." Ucap Nagi.

Natsuki menggeleng pelan. "Ini adalah perasaanku."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Nagi langsung bertompang dagu. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan kau yang lain ?"

'Ugh, kukira Nagi akan berheti berulah !?'

"Ada yang satu lagi ?" Tanya Natsuki bingung.

Nagi langsung bangkit dari tempatnya. "Proyek ini sangat penting untukku. Aku sangat muak, jika kau melakukannya setengah-setengah. Jadi satukanlah pikiranmu !"

Aku dan Haruka menatap Nagi terdiam. Aku hanya mengehela nafas biarlah dia begitu, 'dasar keras kepala.'

* * *

"Dan, selesai." Ucapku saat sudah menekan tombol save di laptopku. Akhirnya, lagu untuk Natsuki selesai. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar mencari angin dan menghilangkan stress.

Aku pun berjalan menuju beranda dan mendapat Natsuki sedang berdiri di sana.

"Eh ? Natsuki ?" Panggilku.

Saat berbalik ternyata Satsuki. Aku langsung mengambil beberapa langkah mundur tapi tanganku sudah terlanjur ditarik olehnya.

"A, apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanyaku lirih.

Dia langsung melepas tanganku. "Kau yang biasa Natsuki panggil Hiyo-chan 'kan ?"

Aku langsung mengangguk. Takut aku akan diserang atau semacamnya.

"Jangan terlalu malam disini, Natsuki akan sedih jika dia melihatmu sakit." Ucapnya sambil menaruh jasnya dikepalaku.

Aku menggenggam jas tersebut. "Natsuki benar-benar anak baik…"

"Ya, dia sangat baik kepada semua orang." Ucapnya.

"Begitu pun denganmu."Ucapku yang membuatnya terkejut. "Jadi kumohon, jaga Natsuki baik-baik ya."

Satsuki terdiam sebentar. "Hn… tidak heran kenapa dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Eh ?"

"Sudahlah, kembali ke kamarmu, nanti sakit dan kau akan membuat Natsuki sedih." Ucapnya.

Aku kebingungan sebentar dan memutuskan kembali ke kamar. "Senang berbicara denganmu, Satsuki."

Satsuki hanya memberikan senyuman.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah menyatukan pikiranmu ?" Tanya Nagi.

"Ya, Aku akan bermain violin dan kau akan bermain biola." Jawab Natsuki.

"Asal kau tahu… aku hanya berbicara seperti itu agar proyek ini sukses." Ucap Nagi yang sifat tsunderenya keluar.

"Ah, aku paham betul." Ucap Natsuki. "Jadi ayo kita buat musik yang menakjubkan bersama."

Nagi langsung berkecak pinggang. "Selama aku yang main, pasti akan menakjubkan."

"Nagi-kun sangat imut ! boleh aku memelukmu ?" Tanya Natsuki yang langsung menyerang Nagi dengan pelukannya.

Nagi pun meronta-ronta agar bisa lepas dari pelukan Nagi. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa betapa lucunya Nagi jika dia tersiksa seperti itu. "Baiklah, ayo mulai perekamannya !"

Kami pun mulai merekam. Perekaman diawali dengan keduanya bermain alat musik mereka. Akhirnya, perekaman berjalan lancar.

* * *

Hari ini, Nagi mengajakku ke sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari agensiku. Aku asal menerima ajakannya karena kupikir ini bukan ide yang buruk untuk makan siang bersamanya dan tempatnya lumayan dekat dengan agensi.

"Yori-chan pasti senang karena diajak makan oleh idol paling imut di dunia." Ucap Nagi membuka topik pembicaraan. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan senangmu itu, aku tahu isi pikiranmu."

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengabaikannya. Aku membuka menu dan siap memesan makanan.

"Eh ? Yori-chan jangan mengabaikanku dong ! Aku kan sudah sudah berbaik hati mengajakmu makan siang." Ucapnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang berhasil membuatku cekikikan.

"Iya-iya, sebagai tanda terima kasihku, akan kutraktir deh." Ucapku sambil membelai kepalanya dengan kasar (dengan tujuan menghamburkan rambutnya).

Nagi langsung menyingkirkan tanganku dari kepalanya. "Yori-chan jangan menghancurkan rambutku yang sudah imut begini !"

Aku hanya mengangguk yang penting dia diam.

"Biar aku yang pesankan makanan terbaik disini !" Serunya yang langsung memanggil pelayan. Pelayan tersebut langsung mendatangi kami. "Berikan kami dessert couple terbaik dan minuman termanis disini !"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan langsung menyetor pesanan kami ke koki. Aku kaget mendengar pesanan Nagi. "Apa-apaan kau ini ? apa maksudnya couple ?"

Nagi berkecak pinggang di tempatnya. "Kita berdua kan sedang kencan." Jawabnya dengan bangga.

Aku hanya facepalm melihatnya. Kami berdua pun mulai berbincang-bincang seperti biasa, dia memamerkan keimutannya sementara aku cuma mengiyakan asal dia senang.

"Ini pesanan anda." Ucap seorang pelayan yang langsung menaruh seluruh makanan yang dipesan Nagi. Aku bisa melihat tumpukan macaroon berbentuk hati yang diatasnya diberi 1 scoop ice cream strawberry, 2 kue dengan lapisan 2 rasa yang berbeda dan berbentuk hati juga, dan 2 gelas strawberry parfaits yang di atasnya diberi 3d latte art berbentuk kucing. "Selamat menikmati."

Aku hanya bisa menatap kagum seluruh makanan yang disediakan di meja.

Nagi langsung mengambil salah satu macaroon lalu menyodorkannya ke arahku. "Yori-chan, buka mulutmu~ macaroon semanis Nagi mau masuk~"

"Strawberry memang bukan seleraku tapi biarlah, aaa…"

Nagi langsung memasukkan macaroon tersebut. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar dan rasanya manisnya pas. "E, enak…"

"Hehe, siapa duluan yang pilih cafenya~" Ucap Nagi dengan sombongnya. "Sekarang gantian, Yori-chan yang menyuap~"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku memotong sedikit kuenya lalu bersiap menyuapinya.

"Waaa ! apa kau Sakakibara Hiyorin !?" Seru seseorang yang langsung membatalkan aksiku menyuapi Nagi.

Aku langsung memasang senyuman khasku saat di depan fans. "Yap, Aku Hiyorin dari TRIANGLE !"

"Waaa, apa kau boleh menandatangani bajuku !"

"Kumohon tanda tangan di albummu !"

"Hiyorin-sama, tanda tangan di fanbookmu !"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengabaikan Nagi. Aku pun menandatangani semuanya.

"Waa ! terimakasih ! Kami akan selalu mendukungmu !"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Terima kasih juga sudah mendukungku selama ini."

"Tidak kusangka, kami akan bertemu denganmu disini."

"Apa kami menganggumu dengan adikmu ?"

"Maaf ya dik, kami menganggu waktumu dengan kakakmu."

Seketika Nagi langsung memukul meja. Untung café sedang sepi, cuma ada beberapa pelanggan tapi tetap saja, rasanya malu menjadi pusat disini. "Siapa yang kau panggil adik !?"

Aku dan ketiga orang fansku terkejut. "Na, Nagi… sudahlah."

"Heh, dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakmu."

"Lagi pula, daripada bersamamu, lebih baik dia kencan dengan kami !"

Tanganku langsung ditarik oleh salah satu fans yang membuatku panik. Nagi yang sudah menahan marahnya daritadi langsung memanggil security.

"Security, bawa para pengganggu ini keluar !" Seru Nagi.

Beberapa security pun datang dan mengusir mereka. Aku langsung menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah mereka pergi."

Nagi tetap diam setelah kepergian mereka. "Nagi ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Dia tetap diam dan langsung menyantap makanannya. Aku pun ikut memakan makanan kami dengan suasana canggung. Kami pun tetap makan walaupun kadang aku curi-curi pandang menatap Nagi yang seperti cemberut.

Setelah beberapa menit makan, aku pun minta pelayan untuk membungkus sisa macaroon yang belum habis. Tanggung kalo tidak dihabiskan.

Sesuai janji, Aku langsung pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua makanan yang kami pesan lalu pulang. Bahkan di perjalanan pulang, Nagi tetap diam. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan langsung menarik Nagi menuju taman. Kami pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Ada apa ? Jika kau bermasalah dengan orang-orang sebelumnya, aku akan mengurus mereka." Ucapku.

Nagi tetap terdiam yang membuatku kesal. Aku memutuskan untuk diam sampai dia berbicara. Beberapa menit berlalu, dia belum membuka mulutnya.

"Yori-chan…" Panggilnya yang langsung membuatku berteriak 'Akhirnya !' di pikiranku.

"Hm, ada apa ?" Tanyaku sambil membuat kontak mata dengannya.

"Apa Yori-chan juga berpikir kalau akan cuma adikmu ?" Tanyanya.

'Ah… jadi dia kepikiran kata-kata orang sebelumnya…' pikirku. "Tidak kok, kau kan rivalku…"

Nagi langsung memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau cuma menganggapku rival ? tidak lebih ?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan sambil memakan salah satu macaroon yang dibungkus tadi.

"Padahal, kukira kau menganggapku lebih setelah kencan tadi…" Ucapnya murung.

'Jadi yang tadi kencan betulan !?'

"Lagipula, jika kita berdua pacaran, orang-orang akan mengira kita berdua ibu dan anak atau mungkin kakak dan adik." Ucapnya yang langsung ngambek layaknya anak-anak.

"Nagi, umur kita cuma berbeda 2 tahun. Aku tidak setua yang lainnya. Umurku masih 15 tahun. Tubuhku memang tinggi seperti orang dewasa tapi aku masih anak-anak sepertimu." Jelasku sambil memakan macaroon lagi.

Nagi sepertinya terkejut mendengar ucapanku. "Eh ? Aku baru ingat umurmu beda jauh dengan Aika dan Momoka !"

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menggigit salah satu macaroon. "Hahi hau hingin afa hehaang (jadi kau ingin apa sekarang) ?"

"Eh ? Ulangi."

Aku menelan macaroonku. "Jadi kau ingin apa sekarang ?"

Nagi langsung menatapku. "Tentu saja ingin menjadi pacarmu ! Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau menolak idol yang paling imut di dunia ini."

"Bisa kok, aku tidak ingin pacaran dulu untuk sesaat." Ucapku datar.

Nagi langsung memberikanku raut wajah kesalnya. "Eh ? kenapa begitu ? padahal aku sudah susah payah mengajakmu makan, mengusir para pengganggu dan-"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku menyelipkan macaroon ke mulutnya. "Tadi tidak sempat aku suap 'kan ?"

Nagi hanya diam mengunyah makanan dengan perlahan. Lagi-lagi dia memasang muka cemberut tapi bisa kulihat muka memerah sedikit.

"Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu." Ucapku sambil beranjak dari tempat. "Dan Nagi, mungkin lain kali saja kita pacaran." Ucapku.

Aku menyempatkan diri melihat wajah Nagi yang memerah total. 'Dasar lucu…'

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku harus membuang tumpukan surat tidak jelas ini. Entah mengapa aku mulai kesal melihat tumpukan surat ini. Mayoritas surat ini dari keluarga Yamashita alias pengganggu.

"Uh, sudah berapa banyak minggu ini ?"

Tanpa kusadari, ada Natsuki di sebelahku. "Hiyo-chan !" Serunya.

Aku hanya mengelus dadaku menghilangkan rasa kagetku. "Ugh, lain kali jangan muncul tiba-tiba ! Bisa saja tadi aku kena serangan jantung !"

Natsuki langsung jongkok dan melihat tumpukan surat yang berantakan. "Gomenne Hiyo-chan, aku hanya kawathir karena tiap minggu kau selalu mendapatkan surat-surat ini."

Aku pun ikut jongkok sambil memilah surat-surat tersebut. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau kawathirkan, sekarang bantu aku memisahakan seluruh surat-surat ini."

Natsuki mengangguk dan mulai membantuku. "Hiyo-chan, kenapa kau selalu dia dan tidak mau terbuka kepada kami semua ?" Tanya Natsuki tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaannya membuatku teringat akan perkataan Haruka yang menyuruhku lebih terbuka kepada mereka.

"Untuk apa ? Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku ?" Tanyaku dingin.

Natsuki malah memberikanku senyuman hangatnya. "Hiyo-chan itu dingin tapi sangat pedulian kepada sekitarnya. Kami semua sudah memaklumi sifatmu yang cuek dan menyebalkan itu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. 'Apa aku memang seperti itu ?'

"Justru karena sifatmu yang seperti itu yang membuat kami ingin tahu tentangmu, ingin dekat denganmu, ingin berteman denganmu, ingin bernyanyi bersamamu dan masih banyak lagi ! "

Natsuki terlihat senang menjelaskan semuanya. Aku cuma bisa terdiam tidak menanggapi . 'Aku… tidak tahu harus membalas apa…'

"Jadi, Hiyo-chan mulai terbuka kepada yang lain juga ya."

Aku menatap Natsuki tidak percaya. Aku yang punya emosi tidak wajar, kasar, dan tidak bisa jujur kepada yang lain mau diajak berteman ? pasti aku sedang bermimpi… tapi biarlah aku bermimpi seperti ini terus.

"Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan mencoba membuka diriku." Ucapku lirih.

Natsuki mengangguk senang dan langsung memelukku. "Hiyo-chan imut sekali kalau seperti ini !"

Aku langsung meronta agar bisa lepas. "Natsuki ! kau menghambur surat lagi !"

Natsuki langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap tumpukan surat yang kembali berantakan. "Are ? Gomen Hiyo-chan."

Kami berdua mulai memilah surat-surat tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit kami memilahnya, kami pun membuang surat dari penganggu dan menyimpan kembalu surat orang lain.

Natsuki menemaniku sampai urusan surat ini selesai.

"Dan, itu yang terakhir." Ucapku sambil membuang surat terakhir.

"Hiyo-chan, darimana datangnya surat-surat ini ?" Tanya Natsuki.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Dari haters, jangan kawathir."

Natsuki memasang ekspresi kawathirnya. "Kau yakin ? Kau memasang senyum sedih Hiyo-chan." Ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Senyum itu beragam macam." Ucap Natsuki. "Ada senyum sedih, senyum bahagia, dan ada juga 'senyum palsu'."

Aku tersentak sedikit saat mendengar 'Senyum Palsu'.

"Hiyo-chan tidak pernah memberi kami semua senyum palsu 'kan ?"

Aku terdiam tidak bisa merespon. Aku melihat Natsuki yang masih memasang senyumannya yang hangat.

Tanpa kusadari Natsuki memelukku. "Aku tidak peduli dengan senyuman yang kau perlihatkan, karena senyum apapun yang kau perlihatkan, kau terlihat manis."

Natsuki mulai membelai rambutku. "Itulah alasan mengapa Aku menyukaimu, Hiyo-chan."

Aku manatapnya tidak percaya. 'Bahkan Natsuki bisa menyukai perempuan seperti diriku yang ini.'

"Natsuki, maaf…"

"Iya, Aku tahu."

Natsuki melepas pelukannya. "Lain kali, Aku akan berusaha agar dapat mendapatkan hati Hiyo-chan !"

Aku menghela nafas pendek lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terserah, sekarang kita harus merapikan surat-surat ini lagi."

Dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

* * *

Akhirnya, daku berhasil UP sebelum waktu habis #langsungtepar. Maafkan daku yang malas ini. Ngomong-ngomong, karena urusan mendadak, TB!S2 akan hiatus. Daku sudah mengumumkan di Chapter sebelum-sebelumnya kalau daku takkan UP untuk beberapa bulan.

Maaf kan daku sebesar-besarnya untuk pengumuman hari ini.


	12. Masato & Kira

HIYORIN P.O.V

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Surat yang sama, pengirim yang, dan isi yang sama. Kubuang kembali kumpulan surat tersebut lalu membuka ponselku.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kakakku menelpon dan banyak sms yang belum terbaca. Aku menghela nafas. 'Kalau mau pulang sekarang juga… terlalu cepat…'

"Hiyori-san ?" Panggil seseorang. Dari suaranya, Aku bisa menebaknya kalau dia adalah Masato. "Kau baik-baik saja ? kau terlihat pucat."

Aku sempat menatap Masato dengan tatapan tidak suka lalu kembali normal. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikawathirkan."

Masato menatapku tidak percaya.

Aku menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. "Ayo pergi, hari ini kita ada pertemuan dengan Kira."

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Haruka setelah selesai memainkan salah satu bagian lagunya. "Aku coba mengganti melodi agar cocok dengan kedua lirik yang kalian buat."

"Menakjubkan." Jawab Masato. "Sudah bagus sebelumnya, tapi perubahan ini bahkan lebih bagus."

Kira cuma mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Haruka senang.

Aku menepuk tanganku. "Yosh, kalau begitu tinggal latihan saja 'kan ?"

"Belum cukup." Sahut Kira tiba-tiba.

Aku memberikannya tatapan heran sementara Masato dan Haruka bertanya bersamaan. "Apanya yang belum cukup ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kira yang seketika membuatku ingin memukulnya.

"Oh begitu." Ucap Masato. "Tapi, ayo kita lebih giat lagi untuk mengisi kekosongan yang tersisa." Tambah Masato, tetap optimis.

Lagi-lagi Kira cuma mengangguk. 'Aku tidak menduganya, dia irit bicara sekali…'

"Kalau begitu, Aku menantikan perkembangan yang berikutnya." Ucapku kembali membuka ponsel untuk mengecek pesan-pesan yang belum terbaca sebelumnya.

"Aku juga, Aku menantikan kalian untuk bernyanyi." Sambung Haruka. "Kalian berdua itu cukup mirip loh, kalian tahu ?"

Ucapan Haruka membuatku menatap keduanya. "Aku setuju denganmu Haruka, keduanya lumayan mirip tapi tidak secara fisik, kalian mengerti 'kan."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Ucap Masato. "Ini seperti kita pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya."

"Keluargaku itu dari Kochi." Ucap Kira.

Mendengar ucapan Kira, Masato tampang girang. "Apa ? kau anggota keluarga Sumeragi dari Tosa ?"

Kira menjawabnya dengan anggukan. 'Oh, Aku baru menyadarinya… Aku tidak pernah melihatnya jika sedang ada acara atau semacamnya dulu…'

Aku bisa melihat Haruka yang kebingungan karena percakapan keduanya.

Masato yang mengerti tampang Haruka langsung menjelaskannya, "keluarga Sumeragi adalah keluarga lama yang sudah punya kekerabatan dengan keluarga Hijirikawa."

"Eh ?"

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya, tapi ini berarti ikatan kita sangat dalam." Tambah Masato. "Apa keluargamu mengerti akan aktivitas musikmu ?"

"Ayahku bilang untuk mengikuti jalanku sendiri." Jawab Kira yang membuat Masato terkejut.

'Oh… Masato… Aku lupa kalau dia bermasalah dengan ayahnya…'

"Hiyori-san, maaf Aku harus menunda latihan besok." Ucap Masato di depan pintu kamarku.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Jadi, kau datang kesini cuma ingin mengucapkan itu ?" Tanyaku datar. "Memangnya, kenapa bisa kau menunda latihan besok ?"

"Ada hal dadakan ke Kyoto." Jawab Masato.

Aku ber-oh ria. "Oh, pasti masalah keluarga ?" Tebakku.

Masato terkejut sebentar lalu kembali memasang ekspresi normalnya. "Iya."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan latihan dengan Kira saja. Baik-baik disana." Ucapku seraya menutup pintu.

'Masato saja langsung pulang… kenapa Aku tidak pulang juga…'

Seperti biasa, latihan malam. Aku membantu mereka latihan malam. Masato datang terlambat dan sempat menjelaskan semuanya tentang masalahnya.

"Jadi setelah latihan, dia akan langsung pergi ?" Tanya Syo sambil menatap Ren dan Masato yang sedang berbicang. Aku bisa melihat kalau pembicaraan mereka cukup serius.

Aku mengangguk asal, "Ya, mungkin ini masalah serius."

Tidak lama setelah latihan selesai, Masato sudah dijemput oleh helikopter pribadi milik keluarganya.

"Semoga anak itu baik-baik saja…" Ucapku lirih.

Tak lama, ponselku berbunyi, membuat yang lainnya menatapku kebingungan. Aku langsung merogoh sakuku lalu kujawab panggilan tersebut. Aku langsung mencari tempat sepi agar yang lainnya tahu kalau Aku sedang butuh privasi.

"Apa maumu ?"

"Adik durhaka ! kenapa belum kembali juga !?"

Aku menjauhkan ponselku untuk menghindari ketulian yang mendadak. "Ichiro, tidak bermaksud kurang ajar atau semacamnya, hanya ingin menanyakan, kenapa kau sangat peduli dengan para bajingan itu ?"

"…"

Tidak ada balasan. Aku bisa mendengar kalau Ichiro sedang menghela nafas panjang disana. "Ha… kau ini bodoh atau apa ? seandainya saja ayah atau ibu masih ada, mungkin Aku takkan maju dan menyusahkan diriku sendiri !"

GLEK

Aku langsung mematikan ponsel, tidak ingin mendengar amukan Ichiro. 'Sial… kenapa main singgung tentang orang tua !?'

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Langsung saja Aku memeriksanya.

' _Lusa, Pesta Musim Gugur, kau wajib datang sebagai perwakilan keluarga Sakakibara, tempat dan waktunya nanti kau juga tahu_.'

'Kenapa harus Aku ? kenapa bukan kau saja ?'

' _Aku sibuk_.'

'Kenapa bukan nenek saja yang datang ?'

Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Ichiro tidak membalasnya lagi.

Bzzt bzzt

Aku langsung membuka ponselku. "Eh ?"

' _Maaf, Aku baru akan kembali 2 hari lagi_.'

Dengan sendirinya, tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Aku langsung menelpon Masato.

"Ada apa Hiyori-san ?" Tanya Masato dari seberang sana.

Tanpa kusadari, Aku membisu untuk sementara. 'Eh ? apa tujuanku menelponnya ?'

"Hiyori-san ?" Panggi Masato.

Aku terdiam berpikir mencari topik. "Erm… bagaimana keadaan ayahmu ?" Aku langsung memukul keningku dengan kuat. 'Kenapa malah bertanya seperti ini bodoh !'

"Dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya." Jawab Masato lembut.

"O-oh… iya… Aku senang jika ayahmu baik-baik saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hoyori-san dari keluarga Sakakibara 'kan ?" Tanya Masato tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kenapa ?"

"Apa kau datang saat Pesta Musim gugur nanti ?" Tanya Masato yang membuatku terkejut.

'Ah… tidak heran kenapa dia bertanya, toh dia keluarga Hijirikawa…' Batinku. "Iya, Aku datang sebagai perwakilan, semenjak kakak dan nenek tidak bisa datang."

"Baiklah, Sampai bertemu di Pesta nanti." Ucap Masato sembari memutuskan telepon.

Aku menghela nafas lalu duduk termenung sambil memeluk lututku. 'Kuharap keluarga Yamashita sialan itu tidak akan datang…'

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Kira lirih sesaat Aku sampai di asrama HEAVENS.

Aku menggeleng lalu menaruh seluruh berangku di sofa ruang keluarganya. "Tidak apa, ini sudah menjadi tugasku setelah dipilih oleh Saotome."

Kira langsung duduk di sebelahku lalu mulai membahas lagunya.

"Yori-san," Panggil Kira sembari memotong pembahasan. "Kau dari keluarga Sakakibara 'kan ?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa kau datang saat Pesta Musim Gugur nanti ?" Tanya Kira menatapku serius.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Aku langsung mengangguk. "Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Aku hanya kawathir dengan Hijirikawa-san."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Kira. 'Eh ? Anggota HEAVENS mengkhawatirkan anggota STARISH ? tumben…'

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja pembahasannya." Ucap Kira.

Aku mengangguk.

Tidak lama membahas lagu, Aku menoleh jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul jam 1 siang. Aku langsung membereskan barangku.

"Sudah mau pergi ?" Tanya Kira yang sedari tadi menatapku yang merapikan barangku.

Aku mengangguk. "Sudah ada janji makan siang dengan Ren dan Ranmaru."

Kira langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju sebuah piano yang tidak jauh dari posisi kami. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa di pesta nanti, Yori-san."

Aku mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari asrama mereka.

"Seperti itulah." Ucap Ranmaru, mengakhiri kisah panjang lebar tentang keluarga Masato.

"Kau terlihat sangat terkejut Neko-chan, ini pertama kalinya kau tahu ya ?" Tanya Ren yang tumben bisa baca ekspresiku.

Aku mengangguk. "Toh, Aku juga belum terlalu mengenal kalian sepenuhnya 'kan ? Aku berbeda dengan dengan Haruka yang hampir mengetahui tentang kalian semua."

Ranmaru dan Ren saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja, Senyuman licik terpampang. "Kau cemburu kepada domba kecil ?" Tanya Ren yang langsung kulempari tatapan tajam.

"Cemburu ? Hah ! bermimpilah sepuasmu Ren, Aku takkan pernah cemburu dengan Haruka." Ucapku dengan bangganya. "Lagipula, Haruka itu anak yang baik, Aku tidak tega untuk melukainya."

Keduanya terdiam tidak menyahut.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Aku selesai makan dan langsung membuang sampah makan siangku. "Aku pulang duluan, besok ada acara penting yang harus dihadiri 'kan ?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

Malamnya, Haruka memanggilku untuk bertemu dengan Kira dan Ren. Dan disinilah diriku sekarang, membahas masalah Masato.

"Ya, dia sedang bimbang tentang hubungannya dengan ayahnya." Ucap Ren. "Seperti yang kau pikir."

"Aku tahu saat mendengar lagunya seperti ada yang kurang." Jelas Kira.

"Ada yang kurang ?" Tanya Ren sedikit bingung.

"Perasaan kita tidak bersatu." Jawab Kira yang membuat Ren sedikit terkejut. "Kita melalui jalan yang sama. Kita sangat mencintai musik lebih dari apapun, dan kita berdua selamat berkat musik."

"Itu juga sama halnya dengan Hijirikawa." Ucap Ren.

"Tapi masih ada keraguan di dalamnya." Ucap Kira. "Dia masih belum bertekad."

DEG

Entah mengapa ucapan Kira seperti baru saja menyadarkanku dari dari kenyataan. 'Keraguan… itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak pulang cepat… itu karena Aku ragu… Aku ragu meninggalkan tempatku sekarang… Aku ragu pulang untuk meninggalkan semua yang Aku sukai di sini… Aku ragu kehilangan mereka semua adalah pilihan yang benar atau tidak…'

"Hiyorin-san," Panggil Haruka yang langsung membawaku kembali ke kenyataan. "Ayo pulang."

Aku mengangguk, berusaha menunjukkan wajah sok cool. 'Sial… jadi selama ini Aku cuma ragu…'

Sesuai perintah dari Ichiro, Aku datang ke Pesta Musim Gugur itu bersama Kira dan Ren. Aku dan Kira mengenakan kimono sementara Ren memakai setelan jas.

"Hijirikawa." Panggil Ren kepada Masato yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan kami bertiga.

"Eh ? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? Setauku, cuma Hiyori-san yang datang."

"Aku datang sebagai perwakilan kakakku." Jawab Ren.

"Aku sebagai perwakilan ayahku." Tambah Kira.

Aku tidak menjawab karena Masato dan lainnya sudah tahu kedatanganku kesini sebagai perwakilan kakak dan nenekku.

"Aku tak percaya kalian berdua sebagai perwakilan mereka berdua." Ucap Masato yang ditujukan kepada Ren dan Kira. "Apa yang kalian inginkan ?"

Ren langsung melangkah mendekati Masato. "Kami tak bisa membiarkan ayahmu memaksa kehendaknya pada kakak tertua."

"Kau tidak seharusnya datang." Ucap Masato seolah ingin mengusir Ren.

"Masato, kami akan membantumu sebisa kami." Ucapku yang sukses membuat Masato bungkam sementara.

"Aku mungkin adalah anak tertua dari keluarga Hijirikawa, tapi Aku adalah anggota dari STARISH. Saat pesta ini berakhir, Aku akan segera pulang." Tegas Masato.

"Apa kau sudah membahas ini dengan ayahmu ?" Tanya Kira yang langsung menusuk Masato.

"Tentu." Tegas Masato sekali lagi. "Walau dia menolak untuk mendengar dan memaksaku untuk mengambil alih."

"Itu tidak bisa dibilang 'membahas'." Ucap Kira yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Masato.

"Kekita kau tidak dengar apa-apa dari ayahmu setelah kau tambah umur, kau terus berlari." Ucap Ren.

"Apa ?"

" Benar, kau telah berlari dari apa yang harus kau putuskan." Tambahnya yang membuat Masato terkejut. " Jika kau kembali ke Tokyo sekarang, tak ada yang akan berubah. Kau akan dipanggil kembali dan ayahmu akan memaksamu lagi. Mereka akan memaksamu dan berharap kau tinggal, dan kau terus dalam keraguan, khawatiran, dan ketakutan."

Masato terdiam, tidak dapat membalas seluruh perkataan Ren.

"Kau tidak lupa saat kita masih menjadi murid 'kan ?" Tanya Ren. "Aku mengambil kata-katamu saat itu, tunjukkan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan !"

Kira pun melangkah maju. "Kekuranganmu adalah mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan. Jika kau terus berlari dari ayahmu kau takkan bisa bernyanyi."

Masato seketika terkejut. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku ! Kau mungkin anak tertua, tapi ayahmu memberikanmu kebebasan."

"Memberikanku ? Itu Aku yang minta." Ucap Kira datar. "Ayahku sebenarnya sangat menentangnya juga, tapi Aku tidak berhenti untuk tekadku bernyanyi, jadi Aku hadapi dia."

Aku dan Masato langsung terdiam. Entah mengapa itu juga membuatku tersinggung.

"Hijirikawa, sekarang pasti bisa !" Seru Ren untuk menyemangati Masato.

Sebelum Masato berbicara lebih lanjut, Aku maju lalu memberikannya MP3 Player. "Haruka… dia sudah membuat lagunya untuk kalian berdua. Kira sudah mendengarkannya, sekarang coba kau dengarkan."

Masato mengambil earphone yang tersambung dengan MP3 player lalu mendengarkan lagunya. Setelah selesai mendengar lagunya, dia mengembalikan MP3 playernya kepadaku."Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bangga menyanyikan ini."

Masato menatap kami dengan serius. "Aku akan berbicara dengan ayahku. Sekarang, tak ada lagi keraguan dalam pikiranku sekarang !" Tegas Masato.

Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sangat sesak saat Masato mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. 'Setelah ini Aku akan mengabari Ichiro…'

Tidak lama, Acaranya pun mulai. Para orang tua saling berbicara satu sama lain. Aku di lain sisi, pergi memojok dan sibuk dengan ponselku sendiri.

'Ichiro, setelah proyek duet Otoya & Eiichi, Aku akan pulang, janji.'

Tidak lama, balasannya pun datang.

' _Semoga kau tidak mengingkarinya_.'

"Permisi nona." Ucap seseorang . Aku menatap sang pemanggil yang mungkin seorang karyawan keluarga Hijirikawa sembari menyimpan ponselku.

"Ya ? ada apa ?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Nona terlihat sangat muda, Apa nona teman tuan muda Masato ?" Tanyanya sopan.

Aku mengangguk. "Bukan teman sih… tapi bisa dibilang lumayan dekat."

Karyawan itu tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Terima kasih selama ini sudah menjaga tuan muda masato di Tokyo."

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih kok, saya hanya melakukan kewenangan saya sebagai komposer."

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Saya tidak yakin nona muda, Saya melihat anda dengan tuan muda sebelumnya. Dia terlihat sangat senang setelah berbiacara dengan anda."

Aku menatap bingung. "Benarkah ?"

Dia mengangguk. "Benar nona muda, dan kalau bisa, sekarang saya permisi dulu."

Aku mengangguk lalu dia langsung pergi. 'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Masato sangat disayang oleh para karyawannya sendiri.'

Seketika, suara hentakan kaki terdengar. Seluruh pandangan menuju asal suara dan Aku dapat melihat seseorang yang diduga ayahnya Masato.

"Semuanya, maaf tiba-tiba seperti ini. Anak tertuaku, Masato, akan menjadi penerus keluarga Hijirikawa." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Aku terkejut dan cuma terdiam sementara yang lain ikut bertepuk tangan. 'Eh, kukira dia sudah berbicara dengan ayahnya…'

"Ayah !"

Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang pasti berasal dari Masato. "Dengarkan Aku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana ?" Tanya Ayah Masato.

"Aku ingin beri tahu jika Aku takkan ingin menjadi penerus keluarga Hijirikawa !" Seru Masato yang sontak membuat semuanya terkejut. "Sebagai anggota dari STARISH, Aku akan teruskan jalanku dalam musik."

"Apa ?" Tanya ayah Masato tidak percaya. "Jangan kau lawan takdirmu ! takdirmu itu sudah ditentukan sejak kau lahir."

"Ayah, Aku bukanlah diriku yang dulu. Aku sudah berubah, melalui kekuatan musik dan ikatan hebat yang kusebar bersama anggota STARISH." Ucapnya tegas.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Jujur saja, Aku terkejut melihatnya yang penuh tekad itu. Membuat dadaku terasa sesak kembali.

"Untukku, musik adalah satu-satunya untuk melupakan kenyataan." Sambungnya. "Tapi kali ini berbeda ! Musik adalah yang paling penting untukku. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan diriku dengan musik."

"Tapi, jika kau tidak mengambil alih keluarga, banyak orang yang menderita." Bantah ayahnya yang terlihat tidak ingin mengalah.

"Aku tahu itu !" Seru Masato. "Bahkan jika aku menjadi bahan hinaan atau fitnahan, Aku akan menanggu dosa itu. Perasaanku tak akan tergoyahkan, ini langsung dari hatiku ! Bahkan puluhan juta orang menghalangiku, Aku takkan mundur ! Mohon dengarkan, musik dari lubuk hatiku !"

Langsung saja, tirai di belakang Masato turun dan menunjukkan dua piano. Piano yang satunya sudah diisi oleh Kira yang siap memainkannya. Masato langsung berjalan menuju sebuah Piano dan memainkan sebuah lagu yang langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru arah.

Setelah mendengar lagunya, Aku terkejut setengah mati. 'Aku baru saja menyadari betapa hebatnya lagu yang Haruka buat, dan betapa kerennya lirik yang ia buat.'

Setelah menyelesaikan lagunya, semua orang sontak bertepuk tangan. Ayah Masato tidak bergerak dari posisinya. "Memilih jalan untuk musik berarti memutuskan hubungan dengan ayahmu. Apa seperti itu tidak apa ?"

Masato menatap lurus ayahnya dengan percaya diri. "Aku sudah siap untuk itu."

Sempat sesaat Aku melihat senyuman terlintas di wajah ayahnya. "Kalau begitu pergila, jangan lagi jadi bagian dari keluarga Hijirikawa."

"Siap !" Masato langsung membungkuk. "Ayah, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Aku berlari kecil menuju tempat pertemuanku dengan Kira. Dia menyuruhku datang karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kira !" Panggilku dari kejauhan.

Dia menoleh dan menatapku datar. "Maafkan Aku menyuruhmu datang mendadak seperti ini." Ucapnya. "Padahal, kita baru saja tiba di Tokyo beberapa jam yang lalu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa, asalkan tentang lagu, Aku tidak akan pernah keberatan."

Aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi, mau bahas lagu yang waktu itu ?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk.

Aku memulai pembahasan lagu dan mengeluarkan ide-ideku. Sementara Kira, dia hanya mengangguk terus menerus. "Kira ? Apa kau punya pendapat lain ?"

Dia menatapku terkejut sendikit. "Kenapa ? Idemu bagus semua."

Aku mengalihkan pemandanganku. "Tidak, kau tidak mendengarkanku dengan baik, kau melamun."

Kira menatapku sebentar lalu mengalihkan pemandangannya juga. "Mungkin, Aku hanya kurang beristirahat."

Aku menatapnya sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau tidur sebentar ?" Tanyaku. "I, itupun… k-kalau kau t-tidak ke-keberatan…"

'Kenapa Aku jadi kayak salting begini !?'

Kira menatapku sebentar lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahuku. Untung saja, kami berbeda 10 CM.

"Tidak apa 'kan, kalau begini terus sebentar ?" Tanya Kira lirih.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kau juga ikut tidur saja." Ucapnya. "Kau punya kantung mata loh."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa, tidurlah duluan."

Tidak lama, Ia sepertinya tertidur di bahuku. Mendengkur kecil. Karena tidak mengantuk, kuputuskan untuk iseng-iseng membuat lagunya.

"Hmm…"

Sepertinya Kira terganggu dengan gerak gerik yang membuatnya terbangun. "Kau risih ?"

Aku langsung menggeleng cepat. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu ?"

Kira langsung duduk bangun dari bahuku dan menatapku lurus dengan tatapan datarnya. Tangannya memegangi tangannku sebelah.

"Eh ?"

Wajahnya mendekat, membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Kau ini…"

Wajahnya makin dekat, membuat jaraknya menipis dan kedua bibir kami hampir membuat kontak.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi yang langsung membuatku refleks langsung berdiri dan mengambil jarak. Aku langsung merogoh sakuku dan menatap layar ponselku. "O-oh…"

Aku langsung mematikan ponselku kembali dan menatap Kira canggung. "Ja, jadi…"

Dia ikut berdiri. "Maafkan Aku, Aku terlalu lancang."

Baru saja ia berbalik Aku menahan tangannya. "Tunggu, apa maksudnya semua ini ? kau menyuruhku kesini untuk membahas lagi, lalu kau tiba-tiba saja kelelahan lalu kubiarkan tidur sebentar lalu kau bangun dan tiba-tiba saja ingin menciumku, apa maumu ?" Ucapku tanpa henti dan bertubi-tubi.

Bisa kulihat wajah kira yang datar itu langsung berubah menjadi sangat terkejut melihat perubahan drastis sifatku dari yang cuek jadi cerewet seperti orang bodoh ini.

"Aku… menyukaimu…"

Kira melepas tangannya dari genggamanku, dan gantian dia yang memedangi kedua tanganku dengan lembut. "Ini pertama kalinya Aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini… Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang bisa membuatku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini."

Tangannya meremas tanganku. "Aku… cuma… ingin bersammu…" Dia menatap kebawah, seolah tidak ingin melihatku. "Tapi… Ichigo…"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Aku langsung menaruh jariku di bibirnya. "Jangan kau lanjutkan, Kau salah paham."

Kira menatapku tidak percaya. "Maksudnya…"

"Aku tidak pernah punya hubungan spesial kepada Ichigo." Tambahku.

"Jadi…"

"Tetap tidak. Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dan tidak ingin membuat skandal tidak jelas." Ucapku tegas.

Kira menatapku lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, Aku akan segera pergi."

Kira berbalik, tapi sebelum berbalik dia menyempatan mencium pipiku dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku. "Aku… akan… berusaha untuk kesempatan yang berikutnya…"

Dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. "Eh… jadi ini Aku sendiri yang buat lagunya ?"

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Aku membuang surat yang sama, pengirim yang sama, dan isi yang sama.

"Orang ini… tidak habis-habisnya mengirim surat…"

Aku mengambil kertas demi kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung sampah.

"Hiyori-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ? Ini sudah malam loh."

Aku langsung menoleh. "Ah, hanya membuang sampah tidak berguna."

Masato mendekatiku lalu mengambil salah satu surat. "Ini surat seperti penting sekali, kenapa kau buang semua ?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku datar sembari melanjutkan memungut surat-surat tidak jelas ini.

Masato ikut memungutnya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan Aku membantumu memungutnya."

Dia pun ikut memungutnya. Aku tidak mengerti entah mengapa keheningan ini membuatku tidak enak dengannya. "Jadi… bagaimana dengan ayahmu ?"

Masato tidak menoleh. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja… bagaimana dengan keluargamu ?"

"Sebenarnya… Aku juga disuruh pulang oleh keluargaku karena masalah keluarga tapi…"

Masato langsung menoleh lalu memegangi tanganku dengan lembut. "Cerita saja, Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Aku menghela nafas dan menceritakan seadanya saja karena tidak ingin Masato mengetahui tentang masalahku lebih jauh.

"Jadi… kau masih tidak ingin pulang ?" Tanya Masato.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Jika Aku pulang cepat, bagaimana dengan proyek duet Otoya dan Eiichi nanti ?"

Masato memberikanku senyuman lembut. "Mereka akan mengerti masalahmu, kami akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

Aku menggeleng. "Kau pikir Aku akan kembali setelah Aku pulang ?"

Masato terkejut mendengarnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku yakin kau akan kembali."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu ?"

"Karena kau." Jawabnya yang membuatku kebingungan. "Kau telah memberikanku keberanian untuk berbicara dengan ayahku dan kembali kesini, jadi Aku yakin kalau kau pun bisa kembali kesini."

Aku terkekeh. "Heh memangnya Aku ngapain ? Toh, Ren dan Kira lah yang paling berperan saat Pesta Musim Gugur… bukan Aku…"

Masato kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, kehadiranmu lah yang membuat keberanianku juga meningkat."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Eh ?"

"Hiyori-san, apa kau tahu kalau kau itu begitu spesial ?" Tanya Masato.

Aku terdiam tidak menanggapi.

"Kau itu lumayan spesial untuk kami semua, untuk STARISH. Aku tau kalau kau ini rival kami tapi… bisakah Aku mendapatkan kesempatan ?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Ke- kesempatan… ?"

Masato membungkuk. "Sakakibara Hiyorin, ma-maukah kau menjadi pa-pa-pacarku… ?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya tapi berusaha memasang tampang sok cool. "Tidak…"

Masato kembali tegap memasang senyum sedih. "Aku sudah memperkirakannya."

"Jika kau berpikir kalau ini semua gara-gara Ichigo, kau salah besar." Ucapku.

Aku langsung mengikat ujung bungkusan kantung sampah ini lalu berjalan menuju tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari kami. Masato langsung menyusulku. "Aku tau."

"Hm ? darimana kau tau ?" Tanyaku.

"Jinguji memberi tauku." Jawabnya.

Kami pun sampai di tong sampah. Aku membukanya lalu menaruh kantung sampah sebelumnya di dalamnya. "Selesai, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu."

Masato menggeleng. "Tidak baik meninggalkan seorang perempuan sendirian saat malam."

Aku melipat tanganku. "Kau pikir Aku lemah begitu ?"

Masato kembali menggeleng. "Biarkan Aku mengantarmu sampai di depan kamar saja." Dia menggenggam lembut tanganku. "Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku, bagaimana ?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Pfft… baiklah. Jarang-jarang cowok pemalu sepertimu melakukan seperti ini."

Dia pun mengantarku menuju kamarku.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Ichiro ?" Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya kepada cucu pertamanya.

Ichiro berbali lalu tersenyum lembut. "Iya ? ada apa nek ?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana keadaan Hiyorin ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

Ichiro mengangguk. "Iya, dia baik-baik saja. Keluarga Yamashita tidak menganggunya. Katanya, dia akan pulang setelah proyek Otoya dan Eiichi."

Wanita tersebut mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka memaksa kita untuk menyatukan keluarga dengan menjodohkan Hiyorin dengan anaknya seenaknya saja."

Ichiro memalingkan pandangannya. Menatap bulan yang bersinar terang melalui jendela. "Kalau kita menolak yang itu, kami bertiga akan diadopsi olehnya."

Wanita tersebut menunduk sembari duduk di kursinya. "Maafkan nenek yang tidak dapat membantu kalian bertiga."

Ichiro menggeleng. "Bukan salah nenek kok. Ini salah keluarga Yamashita dan Aku akan menyelesaikannya bersama Yorin."

Wanita tersebut kembali tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang tidurlah, Ichiro, sudah malam."

Ichiro mengangguk.

Yosh, kabar gembira (?) untuk kita semua. Daku udah nggak hiatus :) Kuakan melanjutkan naskah ini, mumpung udah mau tamat :)

Terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu TB!S2 :)


	13. Otoya & Eiichi

HIYORIN P.O.V

"Kau terlambat." Ucapku datar, singkat, dan padat.

Otoya menatapku ngeri. "Ma-maafkan Aku ! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini ada pertemuan."

Otoya membungkuk berkali-kali tanpa henti. Aku melipat tanganku. "Aku harap kau lebih tepat waktu untuk yang berikutnya." Ucapku sembari memasuki ruangan.

"Huft… Kau seperti Tokiya saja…" Ucap lirih tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Didalam ruangan, sudah ada Eiichi dan Haruka menunggu. Kami langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Ittoki Otoya, apa kau percaya dengan takdir ?" Tanya Eiichi tiba-tiba.

"Hah ?"

Eiichi melipat tangannya sambil mendongkak. "Aku merasakannya sekarang. Kau dan Aku ditakdirkan untuk bernyanyi duet bersama."

Aku menatap heran Eiichi.

Eiichi menatap Otoya dengan senang. "Itu adalah sebuah takdir !"

Aku dan Otoya menatap Eiichi dengan tatapan jijik. 'Apa yang dia bicarakan ?'

Eiichi bertompang dagu menatap Otoya. "Panggil saja Aku Eiichi. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman." Eiichi tersenyum miring. "Ok, Otoya ?"

"B-baik…" Ucap Otoya lirik.

Aku bisa melihat kalau Otoya ngeri melihat sikap Eiichi.

"Cukup perkenalannya, mari kita mulai saja pertemuannya." Ucapku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Otoya, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang proyek duet sejauh ini ?" Tanya Eiichi, mengabaikan ucapanku sebelumnya.

'Bocah sialan…'

"Pendapatku ? semuanya sangat menakjubkan. Jadi aku juga akan berusaha." Jawab Otoya canggung.

"Menakjubkan ? hanya itu ?" Tanya Eiichi.

"Hah ?"

Eiichi memutar kursinya sampai berhadapan dengan Otoya yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. "Kita dicari untuk bernyanyi lagu yang bagus sampai hati penyanyinya berdegup kencang."

Aku menatap heran Eiichi. "Berdegup kencang ?"

Eiichi langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Sejauh ini, proyek duet telah merubah anggota HEAVENS dan STARISH dan membuat mereka berkembang." Ucapnya sok serius.

Eiichi mulai berjalan seolah sedang sibuk berpikir. "Kita juga berkembang dalam proyek ini. Tapi, apa itu cukup ? Tidak, tentu tidak."

Eiichi langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya seolah sedang menunjuk sesuatu di langit-langit ruangan. "Kita menuju sesuatu yang lebih tinggi lagi ! Kita akan mengeluarkan jiwa tertidur kita di dalam hati untuk mencapai tingkat yang baru."

"Jadi, ini artinya kau ingin bernyanyi sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang pernah kau nyanyikan ?" Tanyaku.

"Itu tepat sekali." Jawab Eiichi. "Sakakibara Hiyorin, Nanami Haruka, tolong buatkan lagu yang sangat kuat, lebih dalam dari apa yang telah kau buat. Kau juga inginkan itu 'kan, Otoya ?"

"Ya, Aku ingin berkembang sebanyak-banyaknya." Ucap Otoya yang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku juga ingin mencoba lagu yang menakjubkan."

Eiichi terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga, kita itu sangat serasi."

'Apa yang orang ini pikirkan… ?'

* * *

Aku berada di atas dahan pohon, sedang beristirahat setelah pertemuan sebelumnya.

'Aku bersyukur Cecil pernah mengajariku untuk bersembunyi di atas pohon…'

Tiba-tiba, terdengar seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Aku melirik kebawah dan melihat Otoya sedang bermain gitar sembari bernyanyi.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti bernyanyi dan berbicara dengan seseorang. 'Oh… ada Haruka…'

Setelah Haruka pergi, Aku langsung turun dari pohon. Otoya yang melihatku tiba-tiba turun terkejut sampai terjatuh ke belakang. "Waaa ! Hiyorin… kau bikin kaget saja…"

Aku meregangkan tubuhku. "Maaf jika mengejutkanmu."

Otoya langsung berdiri. "Tidak apa. Apa kau mendengar sebelumnya ?"

Aku memberikannya tatapan datar. "Ya, semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir."

"Bahkan saat Aku bernyanyi ?" Tanya Otoya.

Aku mengangguk. "Bisa kau nyanyikan kembali ?"

"Eh ?"

Otoya menatapku tidak percaya. "Kenapa ? Kau tidak mau bernyanyi lagi ?"

Otoya langsung menggeleng dengan kuat. "Bukan begitu kok, Aku hanya… tidak menyangka kalau kau… mau dinyanyikan…"

Aku langsung duduk, meluruskan kakiku dan menyenderkan tubuhku di pohon. "Sudahlah, bernyanyi saja. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Otoya langsung duduk di sebelahku dan mulai memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi. Aku memejamkan mataku, mendengarkan nyanyiannya dengan seksama.

Setelah bernyanyi, dia memainkan gitarnya, memainkan melodi lagu sebelumnya. "Nee, Hiyorin."

Aku membuka mataku sebelah mataku. "Apa ?"

Otoya terus memainkan gitarnya. "Menurutmu, STARISH itu bagaimana ?" Tanyanya, terus memainkan gitarnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba ?" Tanyaku kembali, langsung duduk tegap menatap Otoya heran.

"Aku cuma ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang kami." Jawab Otoya, menatapku kembali sambil memasang senyum khasnya.

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Kalau menurutku… kalian itu bagaikan warna pelangi yang indah. Jika Aku mendengar lagu kalian saat kalian beranyanyi, Aku seperti melihat warna pelangi."

Otoya menatapku heran. "Warna apa saja yang kau lihat ?"

"Aku melihat warna ungu pada Tokiya, warna pink pada Syo, warna hijau pada Cecil, warna kuning pada Natsuki, warna jingga pada Ren, warna biru pada Masato, dan warna merah padamu." Jelasku yang membuat Otoya takjub mendengarku.

"Hebat !" Serunya. "Bagaimana bisa kau melihatnya ?"

"Aku hanya membayangkannya saja, tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung." Jawabku sembari berdiri dari duduk. Aku menepuk-nepuk pelan celanaku untuk membersihkan rumput-rumput yang menempel.

Otoya berhenti bermain. "Mau kembali ke asrama ?"

Aku mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan. Dia berlari kecil, menyusulku yang sudah duluan.

"Hiyorin, Aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Hmm ? Apa itu ?"

"A-aku… suka Hiyorin…"

Aku terdiam sebentar mendengar pengakuan singkat dan cepat itu. "B-b-bukannya… itu terlalu cepat… ?"

Otoya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. "Karena cepat atau lambat, kau akan menolakku."

"Karena kau mengira Aku pacaran dengan Ichigo 'kan ?"

Otoya menatapku terkejut lalu mengangguk kecil. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Toh, bagaimanapun Aku juga tidak ingin menciptakan skandal."

Otoya mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, masih bisa jadi teman 'kan ?"

Aku menatapnya datar. "Bisa kok, kalau lain kali juga masih ada kesempatan kedua."

Otoya langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Ah sudah ! Ayo ke asrama saja."

* * *

"Apa yang kau biacarakan ?" Tanya Haruka setelah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya.

"Bagus… Itulah yang kuinginkan, tidak lebih." Ucap Eiichi. "Itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yangkita nyanyikan selama ini."

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Haruka.

"Otoya, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama 'kan ?" Tanya Eiichi yang langsung menatap Otoya yang tidak jauh dari posisinya.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan terkejut di wajahnya. "Sangat hebat."

"Ya, tapi kita bertujuan untuk yang lebih tinggi lagi." Ucap Eiichi. "Sebuah lagu dengan susunan yang sangat sempurna. Lebih kuat, dengan susunan yang sangat menakjubkan."

Aku melempar tatapan jengkel ke Eiichi. 'Apa maunya ? kenapa dia selalu minta yang lebih ?'

"Baik."

Eiichi menatap Haruka sebentar lalu menatapku. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Nanami Haruka, Sakakibara Hiyorin."

"Aku ingin memulai menulis lirik." Ucap Otoya tiba-tiba yang mendapatkan senyuman licik Eiichi.

'Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini…'

"Setelah mendengar lagu Nanami, Aku sangat bersemangat untuk memulai !"

Eiichi terkekeh. "Bagus… Aku suka ekspresi itu Otoya. Ayo kita taruh kegembiraan kita melalui tulisan lirik." Eiichi mendekati Otoya lalu memegangi kedua bahunya. "Itu akan menjadi lagu yang menakjubkan. Aku tahu, kita bersama pasti bisa."

* * *

Aku bersender di dekat pintu, menunggu Haruka dan Otoya keluar.

"Hiyorin tidak pulang ?" Tanya Otoya.

Aku menggeleng. "Duluan, tunggu di lobby saja."

Otoya dan Haruka mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan. Setelah keduanya meninggalkan diriku berdua dengan Eiichi, Aku langsung menutup pintu ruangan.

"Baiklah, apa yang diinginkan oleh anggota TRIANGLE ?" Tanya Eiichi sambil duduk di kursi terdekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Otoya ?" Tanyaku, langsung to the point.

"Hmm ? tidak ada kok." Jawabnya santai.

Aku hanya diam terus sampai dia menjawab sejujurnya. Dia menatapku kembali dengan tatapan serius dan senyuman licik di wajahnya.

"Apakah kau takut, kalah dari HEAVENS nantinya ?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Aku tidak takut kalah olehmu maupun yang lainnya."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan ?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Menurutmu ? kau pikir Aku tidak mengetahui isi pikiran licikmu itu ?"

Eiichi menggeleng sembari berjalan mendekati. Menaruh kedua tangannya di sisiku. "Apa kau yakin ? Apa kau tau apa ide licikku yang berikutnya setelah ini ?"

Aku menelan ludah, "apa yang kau inginkan sekarang ? menghancurkan STARISH ? Merebut Haruka ?"

Eiichi menggeleng. "Nah… Aku tidak peduli dengan Nanami Haruka, Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Aku menyukaimu, Sakakibara Hiyorin."

Aku mendorong Eiichi dengan kuat, membuatnya sok terjatuh. Untungnya, dia mendarat di salah satu kursi terdekat. "Tidak akan, Aku tidak suka."

Eiichi terkekeh. "Heh, Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, apapun caranya."

Aku juga ikut terkekeh. "Heh, coba kalau bisa…" Aku langsung membuka pintu ruangan. "Kalau senyuman Otoya menghilang, Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Kita lihat saja."

* * *

Seperti biasa, Aku membalas seluruh SMS Ichiro dan menyusun beberapa surat dari keluarga Yamashita.

"Ha… kalau begini Aku bisa gila." Ucapku langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hiyorin-san."

Aku langsung menuju pintu dan membuka pintu. "Apa yang kau inginkan Tokiya ?"

Tokiya menatapku dengan tatapan kawathir. "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dengan Otoya ?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Tidak, Aku tidak tahu. Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya ?"

Tokiya menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Dia tidak seperti biasanya."

Yang terpikir di pikiranku saat ini adalah, 'ini perbuatan Eiichi.'

"Hiyorin-san ? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu ?" Tanya Tokiya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu… nanti Aku cari tahu sendiri nanti."

Aku segera beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

'Tunggu, apa yang terjadi ? Ada apa dengan Otoya ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ? Apa yang Eiichi lakukan kepadanya ? Apa sesu-'

"Oof."

Aku langsung menoleh kepada makhluk yang seenaknya saja menabrakku. "Reiji ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Reiji menatapku heran. " Aku ingin menemui Kouhai-chan dan apa yang terjadi padamu, kau terlihat sangat kacau."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Otoyan ?" Tanya Reiji.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak tahu… apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya ?"

"Dia terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat kacau." Jawab Reiji.

Aku mengangguk lalu melanjutkan pencarianku. 'Yang pertama, datangi Otori Eiichi.'

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan kuat sampai-sampai Yamato meneriakiku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan !?"

"Dimana Eiichi !?"

Seluruh penghuni di dalam terkejut mendengarku teriak.

Eiji memegangi bahuku dengan tujuan menenangkanku. "Hiyori-san ? ada apa ? kau terlihat kacau sekali, istirahat sebentar lalu kami akan membantumu."

Aku menggeleng kuat sambil menepis tangannya. "Aku tidak butuh istirahat atau apapun ! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Eiichi sekarang !"

"Hi-chan, tenanglah." Ucap Van.

Tanpa kusadari, kakiku lemas dengan sendirinya membuatku hampir terjatuh, Untung saja ada Eiji dan Yamato yang kebetulan berada di dekatku.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja dulu." Ucap Yamato.

Mereka langsung membiarkanku duduk di sofa. Mereka menyiapkan minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan. Setelah merasa enakan, Aku mulai menjelaskan alasan mencari Eiichi.

"Aku harus mencari orang itu, Aku kawathir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepada Otoya." Ucapku.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. "Nii-san bilang dia akan latihan bersama dengan Ittoki-san untuk sementara jadi, sekarang dia sedang tidak ada disini." Jelas Eiji.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Hmm… baiklah, setelah ini Aku langsung kembali ke asrama."

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, membuatku harus mengambilnya dari sakuku dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

' _Yorin… nenek sakit parah, dia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang…_ '

'Tidak… tidak… kenapa sekarang sialan !'

* * *

Yosh Akhirnya UP juga deh bulan ini -w- btw~ di chapter berikutnya nanti bakal agak keluar dari cerita yang di animenya karena membahas tentang masalah Hiyorin. Jadi, tidak terlalu membahas tentang kehilangan Otoya seperti di Anime -w-

Yosh, sekian dari penjelasan saia~


	14. Hiyorin Problem

NORMAL P.O.V

Setelah mendapatkan panggilan dari kakaknya, Hiyorin langsung pulang tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau, bahkan Saotome.

Tengah malam, Hiyorin meninggalkan seluruh map yang penuh lagu yang telah selesai di atas tempat tidurnya. Hiyorin membuka pintu jendela dan langsung duduk di tepinya.

"Suman... minna-san..."

Pada malam itu, Hiyorin berhasil kabur diam-diam tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau.

Apa yang terjadi di asrama Raging Otori ? Semua anggota HEAVENS mengkhawatirkan Hiyorin yang mendadak pulang setelah panggilan mendadak kemarin yang ia terima.

Mereka semua memiliki pertanyaan yang sama, 'Kemana Hiyorin ?'

Eiichi yang tidak lama kembali ke asrama mereka langsung mendengar kabar tentang Hiyorin yang mencarinya.

"Lalu ? Kemana dia sekarang ?" Tanya Eiichi santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

Seluruh anggotanya menggeleng yang menandakan kalau tidak seorangpun yang tahu keberadaan Hiyorin setelahnya.

Sisa hari itu, mereka cuma merenungkan kemana hilangnya Hiyorin, semenjak Hiyorin tidak membalas email ataupun sms dan tidak mengangkat panggilan satupun.

Tidak lama, kabar Otoya menghilang pun datang. Membuat Eiichi risih dan yang lainnya kawathir.

Di lain sisi, STARISH dan TRIANGLE baru saja mengetahui keberadaan Hiyorin yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kenapa... kenapa mesti di saat seperti ini keduanya menghilang !?"

Tokiya memukul meja dengan sekuat tenaganya. Yang lainnya berusaha menenangkan Tokiya yang tidak seperti biasanya, mengamuk duluan.

"Untung saja Hiyorin sudah menyelesaikan lagu solo keduanya." Ucap Momoka sambil memegangi kertas yang penuh dengan balok nada.

"Apa ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya belakangan ini ?" Tanya Aika.

Hening.

Satu kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan suasana ruangan.

Momoka menghela nafas, memecah keheningan. "Aika... sepertinya malam itu Hiyorin mendengar percakapan kita..."

1 kalimat tersebut berhasil mendapatkan seluruh pandangan. "Apa... apa maksudmu ?"

Momoka langsung menatap dingin Ichigo. "Terimakasih kepada dirimu, hal seperti ini terjadi."

Ichigo membalas tatapan dingin tersebut dengan senyum miring. "Memangnya Aku salah apa ?"

Aika mengepalkan tangannya sebelah sementara tangan yang sebelahnya menunjuk Ichigo. "Seandainya saja... jika kau tidak datang... seandainya jika kau tidak pernah muncul dihadapan Yorin, ini semua takkan pernah terjadi !"

Seluruh pandangan mengarah kepada Ichigo. Senyum miring Ichigo menghilang dari wajahnya berubah dengan raut wajah serius.

"Baiklah, kalau memang alasan Hiyorin menghilang gara-gara Aku, apa kalian berdua punya bukti kuat untuk menyalahkanku ? Bukannya dari awal ini semua salah kalian ?"

Aika dan Momoka langsung terdiam, bungkam, tidak bisa membalas seluruh ucapan Ichigo. Ruangan menjadi hening kembali.

Tidak lama, Natsuki mengeluarkan suara, memecah keheningan. "Urm... Beberapa minggu yang lalu... Aku melihat dia membuang banyak surat."

Masato mengangguk. "Bukan sekedar surat biasa... lebih terlihat seperti surat ancaman dan dia juga sedang punya masalah keluarga. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi salah satu faktor dia menghilang, bukan ?"

Ichigo menatap Masato curiga. "Darimana kau tau itu semua ?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada dingin.

"Dia menceritakannya kepadaku, setelah selesai dengan proyek duetku." Jawab Masato tenang.

Setelah jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Masato, Ichigo dan Masato malah saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Jadi sekarang... Yorin ada dirumahnya ? di Akihabara ?" Tanya Aika.

Yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Otoya ? kalian juga tidak ingin mencari tahu keberadaannya ?" Tanya Ichigo kembali.

Hening.

Ruangan kembali hening setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

Hari itu, hari dimana TRIANGLE, STARISH, dan HEAVENS dilanda kebingungan mengenai hilangnya Otoya dan Hiyorin.

* * *

Seperti biasa, anggota STARISH beserta komposernya, baru saja pergi untuk makan siang.

Mereka berbincang-bincang seperti biasa walaupun di setiap hati mereka terasa ada yang kurang.

"Aku mulai khawatir tentang Hiyorin-san." Ucap Haruka seraya membuka topik pembicaraan.

Para anggota STARISH kembali murung, mengingat mereka baru saja kehilangan anggota dan salah satu komposer.

Haruka pun ikut melamun tetapi lamunannya berhenti setelah ia menabrak seseorang. "Maafkan Aku ! Aku tidak se-... eh... Hiyorin-san ?"

Sontak STARISH langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama, seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Hiyorin. Rambut coklat panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai, mata biru laut, wajahnya dipoles dengan make up tipis. Menggunakan baru terusan selutut dengan coat yang melapisi atasan bajunya tidak lupa dengan sepatu flat berwarna putih.

"Hiyori/Hiyorin/Yorin/Yori/Neko-chan !?"

Gadis di depan mereka menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Menerima ekspresi kebingungan itu, STARISH beserta Haruka ikut memasang ekspresi bingung.

Gadis yang mirip Hiyorin di depan mereka terasa berbeda dengan Hiyorin yang mereka kenal. Gadis di depan mereka memiliki aura hangat yang riang, berbeda dengan aura yang dimiliki oleh Hiyorin.

Gadis di depannya langsung menepuk tangannya dan memberikan senyuman riangnya. "Ara~ pasti temanya Yorin ya ? Senang bertemu dengan kalian~ bagaimana kalau kita bicara di cafe ? suamiku sedang menunggu di cafe sekarang."

* * *

"Yorin..." Panggil Ichiro di depan pintu kamar adiknya.

Ichiro membuka perlahan pintunya dan mendapatkan adiknya sedang meratapi foto keluarga mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hiyorin menaruh kembali foto tersebut dalam keadaan terbalik dengan alasan tidak ingin melihat foto itu lagi.

Ichiro mendekati perlahan adiknya, bermaksud untuk tidak mengejutkan adiknya dari belakang. "Jangan kawathir, ibu dan ayah pasti masih hidup sekarang."

Terlihat Hiyorin tersentak dan langsung saja Hiyorin menggeleng pelan. "Jika memang mereka masih hidup, kenapa kepolisian belum saja memberi kabar ?"

Ichiro terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. Ichiro pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menepuk pelan punggung sang adik.

"Percaya saja kepada keajaiban, Yorin..."

Hitorin menepis tangan kakaknya dengan pelan dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyudut.

Ichiro langsung menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepalanya. Ichiro sebagai orang yang cukup peka terhadap adiknya mengerti jika adiknya menyudut artinya dia harus keluar dari ruangan, memberi Hiyorin waktu untuk merenung.

Ichiro keluar dari ruangan. Mendengar pintu yang tertutup, Hiyorin memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Kenapa... kenapa ini harus terjadi..."

* * *

"EH !?"

STARISH melongo melihat gadis yang sedang duduk di depan mereka.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, Namaku Sakakibara Hikari," Ucapnya lembut. "Ini suamiku, Sakikabara Ryou." Ucap Hikari sambil menunjuk pria yang sebaya dengannya.

STARISH dan Haruka menatap mereka sebentar.

"Jadi kalian berdua adalah orangtua Hiyorin yang dikabarkan menghilang itu ?" Tanya Tokiya, masih tidak percaya.

Hikari mengangguk. "Kami bukannya menghilang, tapi lari ke Amerika."

"Hah ? apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Syo, mewakili teman-temannya.

"Kami lari ke Amerika untuk bersembunyi dari grup Yamashita, rival grup Sakakibara. Katanya, mereka akan menggabungkan kekuatan kedua grup agar bisa menambah harta kekayaan." Jelas Ryou. "Karena mereka selalu memaksa kami, kami terpaksa harus bersembunyi dari mereka."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian kembali kesini ?"

"Kami kembali kesini karena kami mendengar anak kami menjadi target mereka yang berikutnya setelah mereka menyerah menemukan kami." Tambah Ryou.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian meninggalkan anak kalian disini ? kenapa kalian tidak membawa mereka juga bersama kalian ?" Tanya Tokiya kembali.

Hikari dan Ryou saling tatap sebentar. "Karena kami kira mereka tidak akan menemukan anak-anak kami." Jawabnya bersamaan.

"Lagipula, kami menghilang tepat disaat konser terakhir kami dan konser Utaprins. Kami tidak ingin konsernya batal gara-gara kami membawanya ke Amerika." Tambah Ryou.

"Apa sekarang kalian tau, dimana anak kalian sekarang ?" Tanya Haruka.

Ryou mengangguk. "Tentu saja, semenjak para pelayan dirumah selalu mengabari kami tentang keadaan di Jepang."

"Ah... ngomong-ngomong, kalau boleh tau... kalian siapanya Yorin ya ?" Tanya Hikari lembut.

"Kami rekan kerjanya." Jawab mereka, bersamaan membuat Hikari dan Ryou terkejut.

Ryou langsung melempar tatapan dingin. "Kalian yakin ? Aku curiga dengan cara menjawab kalian yang bersamaan seperti itu."

"Jangan kawathir Ryou-san." Ucap seorang pria yang berhasil menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Ichigo-san !?"

Ichigo mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum miring. "Ryou-san, Hikari-san, lama tak berjumpa. Bisa minta tolong ? Sebagai balasannya kami akan membantu kalian."

* * *

"Ichiro-sama !" Seru seorang pelayan yang langsung menggeser pintu kayu dengan kuat.

Ichiro yang sedang sedang stres akibat tumpukan kertas menatap tajam sang pelayan. "Apa yang kau inginkan ? Kau tidak lihat Aku sedang sibuk !?"

"Ryoba-sama ! Anda harus melihat keadaannya sekarang." Jawab Sang pelayan.

Mata Ichiro membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban yang diberikan pelayannya. "Ugh... sial ! Jangan beritahu Yorin tentang ini, sekarang buat Yorin sibuk ! Aku akan mengecek keadaan nenek."

Sang pelayan mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Ichiro.

Di lain sisi, Hiyorin sedang berada di taman, menatap layar ponselnya sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya.

'Kenapa diasaat seperti ini... Otoya malah menghilang !? Masa STARISH atau Haruka atau Ichigo belum menemukannya juga !?'

"Hiyorin-sama."

Hiyorin berbalik kepada sang pelayan, memasang ekspresi datar walau pikirannya sedang kacau balau.

"Tuan muda Ichiro-sama memerintahkan saya untuk menemani anda seharian ini."

Hiyorin menatap pelannya bingung. "Hm ? tumben ?"

"Tuan muda Ichiro-sama yang memerintahkan saya. Jadi Nona muda mau melakukan apa hari ini ? membuat lagu ? memanah ? latihan atau semacamnya ?

"Aku tidak terlalu bersemangat kalau soal musik..." Guman Hiyorin. "Kalau gitu temani Aku latihan memanah." Ucap Hiyorin sembari berdiri dan berjalan mendahului pelayannya.

Sang pelayan mengangguk langsung menyusul nona mudanya.

* * *

Tidak lama, setelah bertemu dengan orang tua Hiyorin, STARISH beserta Haruka menyuruh mereka beristirahat di asrama Shining Agency.

Saotome, Ryuya, Ringo dan TRIANGLE yang mengetahui kedatangan keduanya dengan senang hati menemui dan membiarkan keduanya menginap setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Hikari dan Ryou pun membantu STARISH menemukan Otoya yang pada akhirnya kembali juga.

"Ma, maaf sudah merepotkan !" Seru Otoya yang langsung membungkuk didepan keduanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Aku sudah membuat kalian kesusahan selama ini."

"Tidak apa, asal kau beserta teman-temanmu mau membantu kami berdua." Ucap Hikari sementara Ryou hanya mengangguk.

"Kami akan membantu kalian." Ucap Otoya, mewakili STARISH.

Aika dan Momoka juga ikut mengangguk. "Kami akan membantu sebisa kami."

"Kami berdua juga akan berusaha~" Tambah Ringo.

Ryuya yang disebelahnya mengangguk. "Kami semua akan membantu kalian."

"Terima kasih tapi yang kami butuhkan cuma beberapa helikopter dan mungkin sedikit hiburan untuk Yorin nanti. Kami akan menyiapkan semuanya di vila nanti." Ucap Hikari.

Yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan kawathir Hikari-san, Ryou-san, kami sudah menyiapkan lagu yang sangat spesial untuk Hiyorin-san." Ucap Haruka.

"Wah~ wah~ sepertinya kalian mencuri start duluan ya."

Sontak seluruh pandangan berasal langsung mengarah ke asal suara yang sontak membuat mereka terkejut.

"HEAVENS !? QUARTET NIGHT !?"

"Kami boleh ikut ke vila 'kan tante ? " Tanya Reiji santai.

Hikari mengangguk. "Aduh~ boleh dong, kalian semua pasti kawathir terhadap Hiyorin 'kan ?"

Setelah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hikari, langsung saja wajah STARISH, QN, dan HEAVENS memerah samar.

"Eh ? kalau begitu kami juga ikut deh !" Seru Aika.

Ryou hanya menghela nafas sementara Hikari mengangguk.

"Besok, pagi-pagi sekali, kita langsung ke vila grup Sakakibara."

* * *

"Kami menolak." Ucap Hiyorin datar.

Wanita di depannya menghela nafas. "Kenapa ? Apa penawaran yang kami berikan kurang memuaskan ? Apa kau menginginkan lebih ? Jangan kawathir, kami akan menyiapkan apapun untukmu, begitu pula dengan kakak dan adik tercintamu." Jelasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamashita Harumi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hiyorin menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan diri dan diangkat menjadi anakmu. Itu menjijikan, kau tau ?"

Harumi tersenyum miring. "Heh ? masih berani menolak ? padahal kalian bertiga cuma anak yatim piatu. Aku bisa memberikan lebih banyak daripada ibu kandungmu, kau bisa meminta apa saja dariku, kecuali kegiatan idolingmu itu."

Hiyorin ikut tersenyum miring. "Dengar dasar wanita jalang, orangtuaku masih hidup, keberadaan mereka saja yang tidak diketahui dan sekarang mereka masih dalam pencarian."

"Lagipula, ibuku yang terbaik dari semuanya, dia berbeda denganmu yang cuma mengincar harta kekayaan ayah. Ibuku juga memberikan seluruh yang aku mau, bahkan untuk menjadi idolpun, ibuku tidak pernah melarangnya."

Harumi langsung melempar tatapan tajam, masih memasang senyum miring. "Heh, dasar bocah sialan, masih kecil sudah mulai macam-macam ya ? kau tau bocah brengsek, jika saja Aku tidak berbaik hati, mungkin kau dan saudara sialanmu itu sudah jadi pengemis !"

Hiyorin kembali memasang wajah datar. "Haha, lantas saja kakakku sudah muak denganmu, dasar wanita jalang tidak tahu diri dan tidak laku."

Harumi langsung memukul meja dan langsung berdiri, siap menampar anak didepannya. Sayangnya, gerakannya terhenti setelah melihat seorang pelayan menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Harumi-sama, anda tahu tindakan anda sudah sangat kelewatan."

Harumi berdecih dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pelayan. Harumi langsung angkat kaki dari ruangan, meninggalkan Hiyorin dan sang pelayan.

Setelah pergi, Hiyorin langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya dimana dia sudah ditunggu oleh Ichiro.

"Jadi, bagaimana ?" Tanya Ichiro.

Hiyorin menatap kakaknya sambil terkekeh. "Pantas ayah membencinya, sikapnya sangat menyebalkan."

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana ? Mereka tidak akan menyerah sampai berhasil mengadopsi kita."

Keduanya langsung termenung memikirkan nasib keluarga mereka. Kehilangan ayah dan ibu, nenek mereka sakit keras, dan harus menolak permintaan memaksa daru grup Yamashita.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. "Masuk."

Sang pelayan membuka pintu. Wajahnya berseri-seri seperti baru saja memenangkan hadiah berjuta-juta yen. "Ichiro-sama, Hiyorin-sama, ada tamu yang menunggu kalian di aula."

Hiyorin kebingungan. "Aula ?"

"Tamu kalian berdua cukup banyak jadi kami membawa mereka ke aula yang lebih luas." Jelas sang pelayan.

Ichiro dan Hiyorin saling tatap dan langsung pergi menuju Aula. Sesampainya di Aula, betapa terkejutnya keduanya, terutama Hiyorin.

STARISH, QN, HEAVENS, TRIANGLE, beserta Haruka dan Ichigo datang. Tidak lupa dengan Hikari dan Ryou.

"Ibu ! Ayah !"

Langsung saja Hiyorin berlari ke arah keduanya dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat. Ichiro terdiam di tempat. Arisa langsung muncul sambil memeluk kakaknya. "Kak... Ayah dan ibu sudah kembali."

Ichiro mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya sebelum terjatuh.

Hiyorin yang sedari tadi memeluk orangtua kesayangannya langsung menangis. Hiyorin tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya terisak-isak, penuh ingus, dan mata sembab. Yang dia pedulikan hanya orangtuanya yang sangat dirindukannya.

* * *

"Jadi... begitulah alasan mengapa kami berdua hilang tiba-tiba." Ucap Ryou mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Hiyorin mengangguk mengerti. "Harusnya kalian memberitahu kami sebelumnya, jadi kami tidak perlu panik."

Hikari tertawa kecil. "Halah~ Yorin 'kan tidak perlu kawathir karena banyak kok orang yang peduli denganmu."

Hiyorin menatap ibunya kebingungan. "Maksudnya ?"

Hikari menoleh ke arah STARISH, QN, HEAVENS, TRIANGLE dan para komposer. Hiyorin mengikuti pandangan ibunya, melihat para idol dan komposer berbincang dengan Ichiro dan Arisa.

"Mereka ?" Tanya Hiyorin, menunjuk ke arah mereka.

Hikari mengangguk. "Kau harus menghargai perjuangan mereka yang datang kesini karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

Hiyorin mengangguk kecil. "Baik... ibu."

Tidak lama, Ichiro datang dengan tampang serius. "Aku sudah menyuruh mereka beristirahat, Arisa bersama mereka."

"Kalau begitu, apa saja yang diinginkan oleh nenek sihir itu ?" Tanya Ryou.

Hiyorin langsung menjelaskan seluruh percakapannya saat berdebat dengan Harumi dan tentang surat teror yang ia dapatkan di asramanya.

Ryou mengangguk mengerti. "Jangan kawathir, begitu ia melihat kami berdua, nenek sihir itu tidak akan datang menganggu kalian lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan nenek ?" Tanya Hikari.

Hiyorin langsung menatap Ichiro. Hikari dan Ryou mengikuti pandangan anak kedua mereka.

Ichiro langsung menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk. "Keadaannya semakin parah. Para dokter yang biasa datang kemari untuk mengobatinya tiba-tiba berhenti dengan alasan sibuk di rumah sakit."

Hiyorin menggigit jempolnya. "Pasti ulah nenek sihir itu !"

Ryou dan Hikari saling tatap dan mengangguk. "Yorin, Ichiro, jemput adik kalian dan pergilah tidur." Ucap Hikari lembut.

"Biarkan kami yang urus nenek sihir itu." Tambah Ryou.

Hikari langsung mengecup kening kedua anaknya. Ichiro dan Yorin langsung pamit.

* * *

Angin malam bertiup dengan pelan tapi berhasil menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Hiyorin yang tergerai dengan bebasnya.

"Hiyorin."

Hiyorin langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapatkan Otoya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini ?"

Otoya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe... Aku cuma ingin melihat-lihat sekitar. Bagaimana dengan dirimu ?"

Hiyorin memalingkan wajahnya. "Ini rumahku sendiri jadi terserah Aku mau kemana saja."

Otoya tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong... Aku dengar-dengar kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku ?"

Hiyorin langsung menarik tudung hoodienya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah samar. "Tidak tuh. Buat apa Aku mengkhawatirkanmu ? buang-buang energi doang."

"Eh.. eh ? oh... begitu..."

Hiyorin mengintip dari bawah tudung hoodienya, melihat wajah murung Otoya. "Tapi... syukurlah kalau kau sudah kembali, Otoya."

"O-oh... mm..."

Hiyorin langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu Aku duluan ke kamarku, kau juga."

Otoya mengangguk. Keduanya langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Diperjalanan menuju kamarnya, Hiyorin bertemu dengan Eiichi.

"Tch."

Eiichi menoleh ke arah Hiyorin dan langsung mememasang senyum yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Hiyorin.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh putri pertama Sakakibara saat malam-malam begini ? Apa dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepadaku ?" Tanya Eiichi, belum melepas senyumannya.

Mengingat Eiichi membuatnya khawatir setengah mati tentang Otoya, Hiyorin tidak menjawab yang membuat Eiichi malah mendekati Hiyorin. Mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kenapa ? Apa kau terpesona dengan diriku yang tampan ini ?"

Hiyorin terkekeh. "Heh, gombalan Ren bahkan lebih bagus."

Tiba-tiba tampang Eiichi berubah. "Hn... masih saja membandingkan dengan STARISH."

Melihat perubahan yang cepat itu, Hiyorin terkejut tapi tidak terlalu menunjukkan ekspresinya. "Memangnya kenapa ?"

Eiichi menggeleng. Dia langsung mengecup kening Hiyorin. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, sekarang pergi tidur sana."

Eiichi langsung meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri, kebingungan melihat sikap Eiichi yang tidak seperti biasa. "Dia marah gara-gara Aku membandingkannya dengan salah satu anggora STARISH ?"

* * *

Keesokan hari telah tiba, Hari terkahir grup Sakakibara dan Yamashita mmelakukan pertemuan.

Harumi sudah berada di ruangan menunggu kedatangan Ichiro dan Hiyorin.

"Kalian berdua masuk duluan, lalukan pembicaraan seperti biasa, kami akan mengatur sisanya." Jelas Ryou.

Ichiro dan Hiyorin mengangguk lalu memasuki ruangan. Di tengah ruangan sudah ada Harumi yang menunggu sambil duduk manis. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

Ichiro dan Hiyorin langsung duduk di depan Harumi.

"Jadi, bagaimana ? Kalian pasti mau 'kan."

Ichiro langsung menggeleng. "Kami akan menolaknya."

Hiyorin ikut mengangguk. "Karena kau sudah tidak punya kekuasaan untuk mengadopsi kami."

Harumi terkekeh. "Heh ? kenapa bisa ? Kalian mengadopsi orangtua baru ? Hahaha, jangan membuatku tertawa bocah."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sepasang suami istri yang menggunakan kimono khas grup Sakakibara. Mata Harumi membulat sempurna. "B... bagaimana bisa ? kukira kalian sudah mati !"

Hikari memasang senyum lembut. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Harumi-san."

Harumi bergidik ngeri. "Sialan ! Kalian berdua pasti palsu ! Pasti dua bocah sialan ini yang menyewa kalian 'kan !?"

Ryou terkekeh membuat Harumi tambah ngeri. "Apa kami terlihat seperti itu ? Apa ini kurang nyata untuk kau lihat ?"

Harumi menggeleng. "Argh ! Aku pergi darisini ! Lihat saja nanti kalian 1 keluarga akan menerima kutukan !"

Beberapa pelayan langsung menghalangi jalan Harumi. Ichigo langsung menepuk pelan pundak Harumi. "Sebelum anda pergi, kami punya permintaan."

Hiyorin langsung muncul di sampingnya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang berisi tagihan rumah sakit. "Kami akan sangat berterima kasih sekali jika kau mau membayar ini semua."

Harumi berdecih dan ngoceh sendiri. Setelah mengoceha tidak jelas, Harumi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan secepatnya.

Langsung saja Ichiro tertawa. "Haha ! Coba kalian lihat wajah terkejutnya ! Seperti orang yang baru saja tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berfaedah !"

Hikari dan Ryou ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja kami lihat, betapa pucat wajahnya tadi."

Tidak lupa Hiyorin ikut tertawa. "Padahal wajahnya dipoles make up yang sangat tebal, saking tebalnya sampai-sampai make up nya luntur saat dia berkeringat dingin."

"Dengan begini, tidak akan ada penganggu lagi."

Keempatnya tertawa dengan riang saat itu.

* * *

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan keluarganya, Hiyorin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya duluan. Di perjalanan munuju kamarnya, Hiyorin menemukan seorang pelayan yang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini ?" Tanya Hiyorin sopan kepada sang pelayan.

Pelayan tersebut menatap Hiyorin dengan tatapan lembut. "Saya menunggu anda daritadi. Anda sedang ditunggu oleh tamu penting sekarang."

Hiyorin menatapnya heran. "Tamu ? malam begini Aku kedatangan tamu ?"

Sang pelayan mengangguk. "Biar saya antar sekalian mengawal anda."

Sang pelayan berjalan duluan, disusul oleh Hiyorin dari belakang. Keheningan menemani perjalanan mereka. Akhirnya, Hiyorin tiba di landasan helikopter keluarganya.

"Apa mereka sudah pulang ?" Tanya Hiyorin, celingak celinguk mencari sang tamu yang sedang menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot dinyalakan dan muncullah HEAVENS.

HEAVENS mulai bernyanyi sambil mengajak Hiyorin menari dalam lagu mereka. Tidak lama, QUARTET NIGHT juga muncul dan ikut bernyanyi.

"Eh..."

TRIANGLE menyusul dan diakhiri oleh kemunculan STARISH. Semuanya bernyanyi, dan lagu itu khusus ditujukan untuk Hiyorin.

Semuanya menyelesaikan nyanyian mereka, membuat Hiyorin terdiam.

"Minna..." Ucapnya lirih.

Aika dan Momoka langsung berlari menuju temannya yang hampir tumbang, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yorin, kami minta maaf !" Seru Aika memeluk temannya dengan erat.

Momoka juga memeluknya, tidak kalah erat dengan Aika. "Seandainya kami lebih peduli denganmu, ini semua takkan terjadi."

Hiyorin memeluk kembali kedua teman-temannya sambil menaha tangisnya.

"Ah... kalian ini terlalu baik..." Ucap Hiyorin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung hoodienya.

Aika dan Momoka tertawa kecil melihat sifat temannya yang bisa dikatakan sedikit pemalu.

"Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, besok kutraktir deh." Ucap Hiyorin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya memerah samar.

Yang lainnya langsung bersorak-sorai karena senang di traktir dan sisanya tertawa kecil.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Hiyorin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saking senangnya. "Arigato... minna..."

* * *

Telat banget ya ? nggak jelas ya ? sudahlah, kujuga lelah dengan ini ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻. Biarkan Aku liburan dengan tenang (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Mumpung kemaren si Masa ultah, saia ucapin deh. B-Day Masa


	15. HEAVENS Problem (?)

HIYORIN P.O.V

Tidak lama setelah masalahku selesai, kami semua pulang ke asrama SHINING AGENCY.

Semuanya berjalan baik sampai hari ini pun tiba.

"Ada apa Haruka ?" Tanyaku, sembari mendekatinya.

"Ah... tidak ada kok..." Jawab Haruka.

Dari ekspresinya, Aku bisa menebak kalau Haruka bohong dan sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tau kalau kau tidak pintar berbohong kan ?"

Haruka terkejut lalu menoleh perlahan ke arahku. "Ini... tentang HEAVENS..."

Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Haruka. 'Benar juga sih... setelah pertemuan terakhir kami, Aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi kepada mereka, seorangpun.'

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang mereka." Tambah Haruka. "Mereka membatalkan semua pertemuan yang sebelumnya sudah direncanakan."

Aku memalingkan pandanganku. "Jangan kawathir... Aku akan mencoba mengecek keadaan mereka nanti."

'Well... Aku punya firasat buruk tentang mereka...'

* * *

"Mereka membatalkan semua kehadiran." Ucap Tokiya.

"Mereka tidak menjawab semua panggilan atau e-mail." Tambah Ren.

"Tidak mungkin, apa yang terjadi pada HEAVENS ?" Tanya Aika.

"Ini pasti ulah Raging Otori." Jawabku yang membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahku. "Coba kalian pikir, siapa lagi yang punya kuasa untuk membatalkan semua kehadiran dengan gampangnya ?"

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi." Ucap Momoka.

"Tapi... kenapa ?" Tanya Aika.

"HEAVENS menantang dia." Jawab Ichigo.

"Menantangnya ?"

"Seperti itulah Raging Otori selama ini. Dia ingin semua berjalan lancar. Dia tak mau siapapun menantangnya." Jelas Ichigo.

"Apa ini artinya HEAVENS takkan tampil di panggung Triple S nanti ?"

"Kemungkinan tidak." Jawabku datar yang membuat seisi ruangan terkejut.

"Itu kejam ! sangat kejam !"

"Apa yang harus dilakukan HEAVENS sekarang ?"

Aku langsug menunjuk Haruka. "Haruka, kau membawanya 'kan ?"

Haruka tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Iya."

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

"Sialan !" Umpat Yamato. "Ada apa ini !?"

"Dengan jalur yang ditutup, kita telah menjadi tawanan." Ucap Shion.

"Aku begitu naif." Ucap Eiichi, depresi melihat kelakuan ayahnya. "Aku tak percaya Ayah akan sejauh ini."

"Ini tidak normal." Ucap Nagi, masih sibuk scroll melihat seluruh berita-berita tentang mereka. "Itu akan berdampak pada reputasi agensi."

"Tapi ia tetap melakukannya." Ucap Eiji.

"Jika kukuk tidak bernyanyi, bunuh saja !" Tambah Van.

"Kuasanya itu mutlak." Ucap Kira. "Dia datang untuk membunuh kita."

"Dalam kata lain, kita takkan tampil di konser penentuan." Ucap Eiji.

"Apa kita perlu mengikhlaskannya ?" Tanya Eiichi yang membuat seluruh anggotanya terkejut. "Jika kita mengeraskan hati kita dan meminta maaf, kita bisa tampil di konser itu."

Kira langsung berdiri. "Kita takkan lakukan itu."

"Itu akan mencemarkan nama musik." Ucap Shion.

"Mereka benar, kita takkan menyerah dengan apa yang terpenting untuk kita." Ucap Van.

Eiichi jatuh, hampir bersujud.

Tiba-tiba seluruh lampu di gedung mereka padam, memberikan mereka kegelapan. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menemani mereka adalah cahaya bintang dan bulan.

"Kami minta maaf atas gangguan tiba-tiba !" Seru seseorang.

Seluruh anggota HEAVENS langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang langsung diterangi dengan cahaya kembang api.

Mereka melihat STARISH dan Hiyorin.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan ?" Tanya Eiichi.

"Ooo~ kalian tampak menyedihkan." Ucap Syo.

"Kalian ingin mengejek kami ?"

Hiyorin menggeleng dan langsung berjalan mendekati mereka. "Bodoh ! Apa kalian menyerah dengan konser itu ? Kalian tidak berminat tampil ? Apa sekecil itu kalian peduli dengan Triple S ?"

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti." Ucap Eiichi.

Hiyorin menghela nafas. "Jelaskan, kami tidak mengerti apa ?"

Eiichi terkejut dan tidak bisa menjawab.

Hiyorin langsung tersenyum tipis. "Ini, untuk kalian, dari Haruka." Hiyorin langsung melempar map yang ada di tangannya sedari tadi. "Itu adalah lagu kalian saat Triple S nanti."

Eiichi langsung menangkapnya.

"Kami akan menunggu kedatangan HEAVENS nanti !" Ucap Hiyorin. "Anggap saja ini bentuk terima kasihku."

Eiichi membuka mapnya. Wajah para anggota HEAVENS langsung senang. Membuat Hiyorin lega.

Hiyorin dan lainnya langsung pergi meninggalkan anggota HEAVENS.

'Aku yakin... mereka pasti baik-baik saja.'

"Hiyorin, tumben kau baik sekali kepada mereka." Ucap Otoya.

Hiyorin menoleh ke arah Otoya, memasang wajah datarnya. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya ?"

Otoya menggeleng. "Tidak, ini seperti bukan dirimu..."

Hiyorin menggeleng perlahan. "Anggap saja yang tadi itu bukan diriku, anggap saja yang tadi Haruka yang selalu bersikap baik kepada siapapun."

Otoya mengangguk pelan. "Um... baiklah."

* * *

Yah, mumpung menjelang tahun baru, saia update ya (Walaupun agak cepet sih...) dan maafkan saia karena chapter ini agak pendek (sumpah, saia terlalu sibuk maen gem)

Udah, itu aja, kulelah. Ku ingin tidur -w-

_(」∠ ､ﾝ､)_


	16. THE LAST

HIYORIN P.O.V

Aku menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam sambil memainkan stik drumku.

"Hmm... sudah hampir saatnya ya..."

"Yorin !" Seru seseorang yang membuatku hampir melemparinya salah satu stik drumku.

"Tsk, hampir saja benda ini melayang ke keningmu, Aika." Ucapku dingin.

"Ara~ nona yang baru ditolong sudah kembali normal 100%~" Ucap Aika yang langsung melompat ke arahku lalu memelukku.

Aku berdecih. "Tch, apa yang kalian inginkan ?"

Momoka tersenyum lembut. "Tidak baik melihat matahari terbenam sendiri Yorin."

Aika cekikikan. "Hehe~ Aku yakin Yorin sudah tidak sabar."

Melihat kelakukan kedua orang ini membuatku terkekeh. "Heh, sepertinya Aku ketahuan."

'Yah... entah mengapa Aku sangat semangat untuk besok...'

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

Besoknya...

"STARISH sudah datang !"

Begitu mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Haruka langsung menjemput mereka.

"Nanami." Sapa para idol tersebut.

Haruka tersenyum lalu mengangguk menanggapi sapaan tersebut.

"QUARTET NIGHT sudah datang !"

Sontak mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah mobil yang baru saja datang. Muncullah keempat personil QUARTET NIGHT.

Kedua grup saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan tidak ingin kalah dengan rival mereka.

Haruka yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana, membuka mulutnya. "Mi, minna-sa-"

Tokiya langsung menyelanya. "Waktu untuk menyelesaikannya akhirnya tiba."

Reiji tersenyum. "Di antara keempat grup dari QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, HEAVENS dan TRIANGLE."

Otoya mengangguk. "Ya, empat grup."

* * *

Terlihat para anggota TRIANGLE sudah siap dengan kostum mereka. Di masing-masing kostum terdapat lambang tersendiri. Hiyorin memiliki lambang matahari, Momoka memiliki lambang sakura, dan Aika memiliki lambang serpihan salju.

"Hmm... sudah hampir waktunya..." Guman Hiyorin menatap ponselnya.

"Huwaa ! Aku takut mengacau saat diatas panggung nanti... apalagi panggung sebesar itu..." Ucap Aika yang sedari tadi gemetar.

Momoka tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau juga sangat bersemangat kan ? Lihat Hiyorin, sedari tadi ia duduk tenang."

Aika menatap Hiyorin kesal. "Nee, Yorin," Panggilnya. Hiyorin menoleh. "Kenapa kau bisa sangat tenang ? Padahal nanti kita akan tampil di panggung yang sangat besar..."

Hiyorin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ntahlah, mungkin kami-sama yang memberkatiku karena aku anak yang baik (?)."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini. Lagipula, kita takkan bisa tampil di panggung kalau bukan usaha dari Yorin kan." Ucap Momoka berusaha menghenting debat kecil mereka.

"Tidak juga, jika Aku tidak kembali sekarang, mungkin TRIANGLE akan batal tampil. Jadi, aku berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua dan tentunya kepada yang lain juga." Ucap Hiyorin lanjut memainkan ponselnya.

"Hehe~ kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik saat konser nanti !"

* * *

"Waktunya hampir tiba." Ucap Natsuki.

Para anggota STARISH sudah terlihat rapi dengan kostum masing-masing.

"Aku selalu gugup sebelum konser..." Ucap Otoya.

"Ya, aku sangat bersemangat, tapi aku tak biasa seperti ini." Ucap Syo.

"Itu berarti konser ini punya arti yang spesial." Ucap Cecil.

"Kita sudah bekerja keras untuk menyiapkan hari ini." Ucap Tokiya.

"Melalui semua upaya kita selama ini..." Ucap Masato.

Ren langsung berdiri yang langsung disusul oleh anggota STARISH yang lain. "Ayo buat konser ini menjadi kesuksesan."

* * *

"Waktu sudah berlalu sejak kita minta pengulangan." Ucap Reiji, menatap seluruh anggota QUARTET NIGHT.

"Kita telah melalui banyak pengalaman, tapi perasaan ini sudah terukir dalam hati kita." Ucap Ai.

"Empat dari kita sudah melakukan semua yang kita bisa." Tambah Ranmaru.

"Kita selalu menginginkan yang lebih tinggi." Ucap Camus.

"Ayo kita taruh semua kepercayaan itu ke dalam lagu kita !" Seru Reiji.

"Tak usah diberitahu juga." Sahut Ranmaru.

"Kita selalu akan melakukan itu." Tambah Camus.

"Bukannya itu adalah dasar dari ikatan kita ?" Tanya Ai.

Reiji mengangguk. "Ya !"

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan terdengar di ruangan mereka.

"QUARTET NIGHT, penampilan kalian akan segera dimulai."

"Ayo !"

* * *

"Semuanya, terima kasih sudah menunggu. Akhirnya, waktunya tiba. Konser untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi artis pembuka untuk festival olahraga internasional Super Star Sports atau disingkat Triple S, akan segera dimulai !" Seru pembawa acara.

"Selama konser seleksi sebelumnya, karena ada desakan dari para peserta, diputuskan jika pemilihan ulang akan diadakan. Dan hari ini, kesempatan itu akhirnya tiba. Klimaks konser untuk Triple S. Tirai akhirnya diangkat di atas seluruh konser di Jepang- tidak... di seluruh dunia, semua menonton !"

Seluruh fans mulai bersorak nama grup idola masing-masing.

"Izinkan aku untuk mengenalkan grup yang akan tampil di panggung. Pertama adalah..."

Para fans QUARTET NIGHT mulai bersorak dengan kencang.

"Empat keindahan yang bersinar dari kilat berjalan melewati berbagai negara, suara sensasional mereka bergema di seluruh negara. Dengan masing-masing anggota memiliki kemampuan unik, cahaya mereka sempurna. Jenis kilat apa yang akan menghubungkan surga dengan dunia kepada kita hari ini ?"

Langsung saja, dengan efek khusus, keempat personil QUARTET NIGHT muncul di panggung.

"QUARTET NIGHT !"

"Selanjutnya, kita akan selalu mengawasimu. Kalian selalu bisa mendengarnya. Mereka adalah prisma tujuh warna yang tersebar di langit. Warna warni mereka selalu mendukung satu sama lain. Menggunakan ikatan kuat mereka sebagai jembatan pelangi, mereka datang kepada kita dengan semangat dan penuh gairah."

Di tengah penjelasan, jembatan pelangi terbentuk. Para penonton bisa melihat munculnya STARISH yang sedang berjalan di atas jembatan tersebut.

"STARISH !"

Para fans kembali bergemuruh, bersorak mendukung STARISH.

"Berikutnya, tiga dewi yang turun dari langit. Mengatur seluruh musim di dunia. Dengan kepribadian yang berbeda satu sama lain, terikat dengan takdir untuk bersatu. Mereka menggunakan nyanyian mereka untuk membuat musim yang indah di dunia."

Ketiga para personil TRIANGLE muncul dari arah yang berbeda. Aika diiringi dengan efek serpihan salju, Momoka diiringi dengan efek gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura, dan Hiyorin diiringi dengan gelembung.

"TRIANGLE !"

Seluruh fans kembali bersorak. Dan akhirnya, para fans langsung bersoran 'HEAVENS'. Mereka menunggu kemunculan grup tersebut.

"Semuanya, aku punya pengumuman. HEAVENS dari Raging Entertaiment, yang harusnya ada hari ini telah menunda untuk tampil hari ini."

"Eh ?"

QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, dan TRIANGLE terkejut. Semua fans mulai protes dan kebingungan.

Momoka dan Aika menatap temannya yang masih terkejut.

'Kukira... mereka akan tampil...'

"Tolong diam sebentar." Ucap pembawa acara. "Aku ulangi, HEAVENS telah ditarik dari konser ini."

Hiyorin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Siap menghajar pria bernama Raging Otori. Momoka dan Aika hanya bisa melihat temannya yang sedang menahan amarah tersebut.

"Konser ini hanya akan dibawakan oleh QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, dan TRIANGLE."

"HEAVENS ! HEAVENS ! HEAVENS !"

Sayangnya, para fans tidak tinggal diam dan masih bersorak untuk grup HEAVENS.

'Raging sialan... Aku akan membunuhnya, akan kuteror, akan kusantet, akan ku-'

"Bisa aku bicara sebentar ?" Tanya Reiji yang langsung memotong pikiran Hiyorin. "Konser penentuan hanya berarti jika ada QUARTET NIGHT, STARISH, TRIANGLE, dan HEAVENS disini. Karena itu, kita meminta pengulangan."

Ai juga ikut berbicara. "Kita ingin melawan HEAVENS, TRIANGLE dan STARISH dengan kemampuan musik kita. Setelah sejauh ini dengan perasaan itu."

"Kita menawarkan semangat kita untuk musik dan membawakannya dengan kesempurnaan." Ucap Camus.

"Ketika kita bernyanyi, jiwa dan hati keluar bersamaan, kita akan menang." Tambah Ranmaru.

"Jadi kita akan menunggu HEAVENS selamanya." Ucap Reiji.

STARISH kagum melihat mantan senpai mereka. Otoya langsung maju. "HEAVENS pasti akan datang. Mereka pasti datang."

Tokiya pun ikut. "Ini tidak seperti mereka yang ingin keluar."

"HEAVENS punya kecintaan kepada musik di hati mereka." Tambah Cecil.

"Mereka takkan menyerah." Ucap Syo.

"Dengan keinginan kuat, mereka melihat keyakinan mereka." Ucap Masato.

"Kita juga terbakar dengan semangat." Tambah Ren.

"Kita semua percaya kepada mereka." Ucap Natsuki.

Hiyorin pun ikut maju. "Mereka sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini."

Momoka dan Aika saling tatap dan ikut.

"Mana mungkin mereka tidak datang." Ucap Aika.

"Akan sangat disayangkan jika mereka tidak datang hari ini." Ucap Momoka.

"Kalian mendengarnnya, kalian semua juga merasakannya kan ?" Tanya Reiji yang langsung dibalas dengan seruan para fans.

Tiba-tiba panggung gelap.

"Bagus."

Langsung muncul kabut disekitar panggung.

"Bagus."

"Bagus."

"Bagus !"

Mendengar suara tersebut Hiyorin langsung tersenyum. 'Aku yakin kalian akan datang !"

* * *

 _Hiyorin langsung tersenyum tipis. "Ini, untuk kalian, dari Haruka." Hiyorin langsung melempar map yang ada di tangannya sedari tadi. "Itu adalah lagu kalian saat Triple S nanti."_

 _Eiichi langsung menangkapnya._

 _"Kami akan menunggu kedatangan HEAVENS nanti !" Ucap Hiyorin. "Anggap saja ini bentuk terima kasihku."_

 _Eiichi membuka mapnya. Wajah para anggota HEAVENS langsung senang. Membuat Hiyorin lega._

* * *

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, angels !"

Langsung muncul 7 pilar yang menjulang tinggi menunjukkan para personil HEAVENS.

"I-ini HEAVENS ! Grup yang dikira akan keluar dari konser akhirnya muncul !"

Lampu sorot langsung menyala dan mengarah kepada ketuju pilar tinggi tersebut.

"Ahahahaha... Keluar ? kalian pikir kita akan keluar dari konser ? Tidak, tentu tidak." Ucap Eiichi yang langsung menjentikkan jarinya.

Dengan ajaibnya sebuah tangga mencul. Para personil tersebut menuruni tangga tersebut.

"Maaf kami telat." Ucap Eiji, sopan seperti biasanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu kami di sini." Ucap Kira datar.

"Semuanya, perhatian. Laki-laki terimut sedunia, Nagi sudah datang~" Seru Nagi.

"Ayo kita nikmati semangat malam ini bersama." Ucap Van.

"Aku ingin bernyanyi !" Seru Yamato.

"Kita sudah membuka jalan yang tertutup untuk kembali kepada kalian." Ucap Shion.

"HEAVENS merespon suara dari para angels dengan semangat hati yang suci." Ucap Eiichi dengan semangat.

Seluruh fans kembali bersorak demi idol masing-masing.

"Kalian cukup lama datang." Ucap Reiji.

"Tapi kita percaya kalian akan datang." Tambah Otoya.

'Syukurlah mereka datang...' Batin hiyorin.

"Bintang yang asli selalu datang terlambat." Ucap Eiichi dengan sombongnya. "Tidak ada masalah sama sekali."

Reiji, Otoya, dan Hiyorin bersweatdrop ria mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai malam yang menakjubkan ini !" Seru Reiji yang dibalas dengan sorakan meriah dari fans.

Pertunjukkan pun dimulai dengan tampilnya QUARTET NIGHT.

"Para wanita, dengarkan lagu kami yang paling hebat !" Seru Reiji.

"Jadi, dengarkanlah dengan baik-baik." Ucap Ranmaru.

"Perasaan kami yang terus berkembang." Ucap Ai.

"Kita akan sampaikan kepada kalian." Ucap Camus mengakhirinya.

"QUARTET NIGHT, 'God's STAR' !"

QUARTET NIGHT mulai bernyanyi. Tidak lama, mereka selesai dan turun dari panggung.

Hiyorin kebetulan pas-pas dengan mereka. "Penampilan yang bagus." Ucap Hiyorin, pelan.

Keempatnya sedikit terkejut melihat Hiyorin yang didepan mereka. Tidak seperti Hiyorin yang biasa mereka temui. Mereka seperti melihat Hiyorin beberapa tahun yang lalu, hanya saja yang sekarang lebih dewasa dengan terpasangnya senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

Ranmaru langsung maju dan membelai pelan kepala Hiyorin. Ai menyentuh pundaknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Camus menganggkat dagu Hiyorin dan ikut tersenyum.

"Hiyoko-chan," Panggil Reiji. Hiyorin menoleh. Reiji langsung memegangi kedua tangan Hiyorin seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. "Arigato."

Hiyorin memalingkan wajahnya. "Um... aku juga berterima kasih untuk sebelumnya..."

Mereka pun berpisah. Hiyorin langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya dan bertemu dengan HEAVENS yang siap tampil.

"Oh... giliran kalian yang mau tampil ?" Tanya Hiyorin, menghampiri mereka.

Nagi langung mengangguk. "Hehe, kau pasti datang kesini untuk kami kan ?"

Hiyorin menggeleng. "Tidak tuh, numpang lewat lalu bertemu kalian, jadi aku menghampiri kalian."

Yamato langsung mendekati Hiyorin dan mencubit pipinya. "Banyak alasan~ kau ini tsundere ya ?"

Hiyorin menepis pelan tangan Yamato. "Sendirinya enggak tsundere tuh ?"

Van ikut mencubit pipinya Hiyorin. "Akui saja kalau kau tsundere~ bukannya daritadi kau kawathir kalau kami tidak datang."

Hiyorin langsung menggeleng kembali. "Tidak. Buat apa aku mengkhawatirkan kalian ?"

"Sudahlah, kalian mengganggu Hiyorin-san terus." Ucap Eiji.

Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hiyori... kami berterima kasih." Ucap Shion tiba-tiba.

"Jika malam itu kau tidak datang dengan STARISH, mungkin sekarang kami tidak akan tampil." Tambah Kira.

"Kenapa Aku ? harusnya kalian berterima kasih kepada STARISH dan Haruka." Ucap Hiyorin.

"Tetapi, kami ingin berterima kasih kepadamu juga. Setelah semua masalah yang kau lewati dengan kami semua, bagaimana kami tidak berterima kasih kepadamu ?" Jelas Eiji.

"Hmm... kenapa tadi tidak kurekam wajahmu hm ? Aku yakin kau membuat ekspresi yang menggemaskan saat dipanggung tadi." Ucap Eiichi yang sukses membuat wajah Hiyorin memerah samar. "'Mereka sudah berjanji akan datang hari ini~'."

"Ugh, kalian yang terburuk." Ucap Hiyorin lirih. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kalian akan tampil."

"Yori-chan akan menunggu kami 'kan ?" Tanya Nagi.

Hiyorin menatap mereka terkejut karena melihat ekspresi mereka yang terlihat sedang berharap lebih. Hiyorin akhirnya mengangguk. "Akan kutunggu, bagaimana dengan makan malam yang enak di restoran terdekat setelah ini semua berakhir ?"

Mereka semua mengangguk. Hiyorin pun berpisah dengan mereka karena mereka akan tampil.

HEAVENS langsung memasuki panggung. Tidak lama, mereka selesai tampil dan sekarang giliran TRIANGLE.

"Uwaaa ! Sudah saatnya, aku sangat gugup !" Seru Aika meremas lengan Hiyorin.

"Bisa-bisa kau mencakarku tau." Ucap Hiyorin yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita sudah ditunggu." Ucap Momoka yang langsung membuka pintu ruangan.

"Hiyocchi..."

Ketiganya terkejut melihat sosok didepan mereka.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Hiyocchi, aku ingin bicara."

Momoka dan Aika saling tatap lalu mengangguk. " _Take your time_ Yorin."

Keduanya langsung keluar meninggalkan Hiyorin dengan Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Tanya Hiyorin.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuanku dulu, Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu seperti itu. Aku tahu sekarang kau takkan memaafkanku tapi seperti janjiku dulu, setiap kau ingin tampil di panggung, aku akan datang dan mengucapkan semoga beruntung." Jelas Ichigo. "Jadi... semoga beruntung..."

Hiyorin terkejut lalu menunduk. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku tau kau menyesal, dan aku memaafkanmu. Dan... terimakasih sudah datang..."

Hiyorin langsung berlari kecil menuju kedua temannya yang sedang menunggunya.

Ichigo masih diruangan tertawa pelan. "Sial... sekarang aku sangat menyesal melepaskamu..."

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Ichigo ?" Tanya Aika.

Hiyorin hanya memasang senyuman khasnya yang dulu. "Lupakan orang itu. Ayo fokus untuk pertunjukkan malam ini ok ?"

Aika dan Momoka hanya mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun maju memasuk panggung.

"Perfect STAR !"

TRIANGLE pun mulai bernyanyi dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka turun dari panggung.

"Hiyorin." Panggil seseorang.

Aika dan Momoka hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan Hiyorin, seolah tidak mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"Oh, kalian... ada apa ?" Tanya Hiyorin.

"Kau sangat hebat di panggung tadi !" Seru Otoya.

"Hiyo-chan juga terlihat sangat imut saat dipanggung tadi." Ucap Natsuki.

"Yang tadi itu seperti bukan dirimu. Aku saja sampai terkejut, apa aku mengenal orang ini ?" Ucap Syo.

"Kau sangat menganggumkan." Ucap Masato.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi kau terlihat seperti Hiyorin yang dulu." Ucap Cecil.

"Hanya lebih dewasa dan lebih hebat." Tambah Tokiya.

"Itu baru Neko-chan kami." Ucap Ren.

Hiyorin menatap mereka sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, semoga beruntung di atas panggung nanti."

Semuanya mengangguk. Mereka langsung berlari kecil menuju panggung. Hiyorin melihat kepergian mereka lalu tiba-tiba saja Haruka muncul.

"Hiyorin-san, Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." Ucap Haruka tiba-tiba yang membuat Hiyorin kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tau kalau kau punya phobia. Phobia cinta, kau takut untuk menyukai ataupun mencintai seseorang lagi karena masa lalumu. Dan Aku juga baru menyadari kalau mereka menaruh hati padamu dan sekarang kau jadi terbebani." Jelas Haruka. "Maaf, seandainya aku tidak pernah menyeretmu ke agensi dan menjadi senior mereka, ini semua takkan pernah terjadi."

Haruka menunduk, tidak ingin menatap Hiyorin secara langsung. Hiyorin tersenyum tipis. "Haruka, angkat kepalamu."

"Kau tidak perlu kawathir, malah sekarang aku bersyukur loh. Akhirnya TRIANGLE bisa tampil kembali dan setidaknya, aku bisa mengatasi sedikit demi sedikit phobiaku." Ucap Hiyorin.

"Alasan kau menolak perasaan mereka... karena kau takut kan..." Ucap Haruka.

"Benar, tapi lupakan saja soal itu. Ayo kita melihat kedepannya saja. Tidak ada gunanya mengenang yang lalu." Hibur Hiyorin.

Haruka menatap Hiyorin sebentar lalu mengangguk.

* * *

TRIANGLE berkumpul di belakang panggung, menonton penampilan STARISH.

"Mereka... luar biasa..." Ucap Hiyorin, pelan.

"Woah ! Mereka sangat hebat." Ucap Aika.

Momoka mengangguk. "Tidak heran sih, Ini semua kan karena Yorin."

Hiyorin menatap kedua temannya. "Apa maksudmu karena aku ? aku tidak melakukan hal yang spesial kok."

Momoka dan Aika saling tatap lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Yorin, sampai kapan kau pura-pura bodoh ?" Tanya Aika, masih memasang senyum misterius.

"Oi, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." Ucap Hiyorin menatap keduanya heran.

"Sudahlah Yorin, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari kami." Ucap Momoka yang masih tersenyum misterius.

Hiyorin menatap keduanya jengkel. "Urgh... kalian berdua menyebalkan."

HEAVENS dan QUARTET NIGHT ikut berkomentar tentang penampilan STARISH yang sangat hebat.

'Kalau sudah begini... sudah pasti mereka adalah pemenangnya...' Guman Hiyorin, menatap panggung dimana STARISH baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan mereka.

"Yorin, kita pasti menang !" Seru Aika sembari menggenggam tangan Hiyorin dengan erat.

Momoka juga ikut menggenggam tangan Hiyorin. "Jadi, jangan tunjukkan wajah masam saat naik ke panggung."

Aika mencubit pelan pipi Hiyorin. "Liat tuh, wajahnya masam duluan sebelum pengumuman pemenang."

Hiyorin terkekeh. "Heh, terserah. Yang penting kita sudah melakukan sebaik mungkin saat tampil tadi."

Kedua temannya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tidak lama, keempat grup pun berdiri di panggung. Menunggu hasil pengumuman.

Seluruh lampu dimatikan kecuali lampu sorot yang sedang menyoroti sang pembawa acara sebelumnya. Ia berdiri di depan para idol sembari membawa kertas yang berisi nama pemenang.

"Saya akan mengumumkan hasilnya." Ucapnya.

Seluruh _light stick_ mati, membuat seluruh barisan penonton terlihat gelap.

"Grup yang memenangkan Konser Klimaks, dan yang terpilih menjadi artis pembuka dari Triple S adalah..."

Suasana menegang mendengar ucapa sang pembawa acara yang menggantung.

"STARISH !" Seru pembawa acara yang bersamaan dengan sorakan para penonton. Ruangan yang sebelumnya gelap, menjadi terang benderang.

Terlihat raut wajah kekecewaan di wajah TRIANGLE, QUARTET NIGHT, dan HEAVENS. STARISH terkejut mendengarnya.

Para penonton mulai bersorak 'STARISH' terus menerus. STARISH pun mulai bersorak senang.

"Aku tidak mengira ini akan terjadi... padahal... kita seimbang bukan ?" Ucap Aika yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Mereka... mempunyai suatu kelebihan yang tidak kita punya..." Ucap Momoka.

Hiyorin terdiam. Momoka dan Aika langsung menatap temannya yang sedari terdiam dan terkejut.

"Yorin !? kau menangis ?" Tanya Momoka terkejut.

Hiyorin langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Ha- habis... *hiks* k-kita su-sudah... me-melakukan... ya-yang terbaik... *hiks* ta-tapi... ka-kalah... *hiks*"

Momoka dan Aika menatap temannya yang terisak. Tidak lama, keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Pfft... kukira Yorin sudah dewasa, ternyata sifat cengengnya masih ada !" Seru Aika.

Hiyorin menatap tajam keduanya. "Kalian berdua ! berhenti menertawakanku !"

Momoka langsung Hiyorin. "Sudahlah Yorin... kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Aika mengangguk lalu merangkul Yorin. "Lihat sisi baiknya, kita kembali ke atas panggung dan bisa kembali bernyanyi."

"Dan kalau kita kalah, berarti kita hanya perlu berusaha lebih baik lagi." Ucap Momoka sambil menepuk pelan punggung Hiyorin untuk menenangkannya.

"Plus ! ini baru awal mula untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi !" Seru Aika.

Hiyorin mengangguk lalu mengusap air matanya. "Kalian berdua... terima kasih tapi, bagaimana pun aku masih marah karena kalian menertawakanku."

Aika mencubit pipi Hiyorin. "Yay, Yorin kembali seperti semula~ hanya masih ngambek~"

Momoka hanya tertawa kecil sementara Hiyorin menggerutu.

HEAVENS dan QUARTET NIGHT pun saling menghibur masing-masing. Setelahnya, ketiga grup yang kalah mendatangi STARISH untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Waaa ! Aku tidak bisa duduk diam lagi !" Seru Otoya tiba-tiba.

"Kita masih belum banyak bernyanyi !" Seru Syo.

"Kami ingin bernyanyi ! kami ingin bernyanyi lagi !" Seru Cecil dengan semangatnya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian ?" Tanya Reiji kepada seluruh penonton.

Seluruh penonton bersorak. Tiba-tiba STARISH membuka kostum mereka dan sekarang mereka menggunakan T-shirt hitam dan mulai bernyanyi. QUARTET NIGHT pun ikut membuka kostum mereka, begitupun dengan HEAVENS.

"Yorin, Ayo !" Ajak Momoka dan Aika bareng.

Hiyorin mengangguk dan mulai ikut bernyanyi.

'Minna... Aku senang bernyanyi bersama kalian ! Aku harap aku masih bisa bernyanyi bersama kalian, selamanya !'

* * *

HIYORIN P.O.V

Tidak lama, musim semi pun tiba.

Setelah penampilan terkahir kami, keempat grup mulai dekat walaupun rival. Yah... tidak dekat-dekat amat...

"Hiyocchi~" Panggil Ichigo.

Aku menoleh. "Apa ? butuh sesuatu ?"

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya permintaan maafku agak sulit diterima ya ?"

Aku menggeleng. "Maaf jika agak kasar, tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

Ichigo berhenti tertawa. "Tidak apa, aku lebih senang jika seperti ini terus."

Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus dengan urusanku.

"Jadi... kapan kau akan pergi ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Pergi kemana ?"

Ichigo menatapku heran. "Kupikir para idol sedang berkumpul karena ingin membahas sesuatu. Sekarang mereka lagi pada ngumpul di ruangan Saotome. Tadi, aku juga melihat Raging."

Aku memukul keningku. "Sial ! Aku lupa soal itu !"

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari kamar menuju ruangan Saotome.

* * *

"Maaf terlambat !" Seruku, sembari membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba yang sepertinya berhasil mengejutkan seisi ruanganku.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga." Ucap beberapa dari mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Otoya.

Saotome dan Raging tersenyum lalu berteriak secara bersamaan. "KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MELAKUKAN KONSER !"

Tentu saja kami terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hee benarkah ?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ?"

Saotome tertawa sangat kencang. "Tidak lupa, kalian semua akan bernyanyi bersama !"

Raging mengangguk. "Hmm, hmm, kami ingin melakukan penggabungan untuk menarik perhatian lebih dari semua orang di dunia ini !"

Saotome langsung memukul meja. "And~ kalian akan tampil di Inggris ! tepatnya di London !"

Semuanya langsung kagum dan bersorak.

"Kita akan tampil di luar negeri !"

"Kita akan overseas !"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar !"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, melihat betapa bersemangatnya mereka semua.

Yah, sepertinya tantangan baru kembali lagi. Roda takdir kembali berputar, lagu baru pun tercipta. Sepertinya kami tidak akan mendapatkan yang namanya hari libur.

Kami TRIANGLE, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, dan tentu saja dengan HEAVENS siap menghadapi tantangan baru tersebut. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik !

~The End (?)~


	17. END

Whew, berjumpa lagi dengan saia, makhluk laknat entah darimana.

Disini saia ingin mengumumkan (?) tentang TRIANGLE Back ! -w-

Jadi, karena di animenya tamat, berarti seharusnya TB! udah tamat tapi ntah mengapa ada makhluk halus yang menggoda saia untuk membuat S3-nya. Jadi, mumpung saia punya waktu nganggur mungkin S3-nya bakalan terwujud -w- (Sebenarnya punya banyak ujian + TO yang datang dari dunia anta beranta sana)

Sekalian saia pengen ngucapin terima kasih banyak kepada pembaca aktif maupun pembaca numpang lewat yang sudah ingin membuang waktunya untuk membaca FF ini TuT sumpah, saia bersyukur banget kalau ngeliat ada komen atau vote dari pembaca sekalian.

Dan sedikit informasi, selagi nyari ide buat S3-nya, mungkin pembaca sekalian punya saran FF yang bisa saia buat (mungkin), ntah itu kumpuluan one-shot atau FF based on anime yang biasa saia bumbui sedikit dengan berbagai OC atau lainnya. Seterah ngana mau apa, nanti saia usahakan membuatnya jika saia sendiri punya waktu nganggur.

Whew, dah ini aja :) Sankyuu udah baca sampai sini. Salam damai Author, HanamiTG :)


End file.
